


The Difference Between Living and Not Dying

by Rbook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Draco wanted was to be a professor and finish his education, Angst and Fluff, Based on a Tumblr Post, Depression, Draco adores kids, Draco stopped caring Three years ago, Dysfunctional Family, End game ship is still a mystery, Everyone Is Gay, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, Little Harry has a crush, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Polyamory is mention a lot, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/pseuds/Rbook
Summary: Draco Malfoy was almost done with his magical education while living life in a daze. All he wanted to do was write a thesis paper that would get his magical degree in Spell Creation and Study then become a professor. Possibly. Maybe. If he lived that long.He really should have known to not listen to Harry Potter's brilliant idea of attempting an old Black Family ritual in an effort to boost said thesis paper. Now trapped in the past Draco has to live with the fact he has much more school to get through and that apparently he's a Hufflepuff this time. Whoop-de-do.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy Harem, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, One Sided Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, One sided Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, One sided Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, One sided Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy, One sided Theodore Nott/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 198
Kudos: 675
Collections: Fics that I want to read once they are complete, did someone say time travel





	1. Blast to the Past

Draco Malfoy wakes to the sound of running train tracks and jerking seats. He picks his head off of the window glass, blinking owlishly around. He studies the little compartment in bewilderment, ignoring the other young boys who are looking over a magazine opposite of him, trying to understand why he was in Hogwarts Express when a few hours ago he was tucking himself into his bed- oh.

Oh. The _ritual_!

Draco could have kicked himself but honestly, this is what he gets for trying any of the spells in the Black Forrbiden Family Vault. He should have known that Potter missed something up, despite the other man insisting nothing would go wrong. If only he was strong enough to resist studying time travel, then maybe the Slytherin wouldn’t have followed Potter into that section.

He just wanted to finish his last year of Magical Uni, was that too much to ask? So what if he was able to score the only undergrad research position with the Wizarding Savior himself in order to do something that was technically blasphemy. Honestly, who in the right mind opened the family knowledge vault of an Ancient and Noble House to the public like this? 

It worked out for him since Potter didn’t realize only the main branch family was allowed in there (seeing as Sirius willed Potter into it he was now considered the main branch), plus the fool also let Draco into the Potter Archives. 

Granger had been melting in jealousy when Draco’s name was called out as the winning essay. Potter had wanted the entries to be anonymous so the competition would be “fair” and go to the “most deserving”.

He had looked like he bite into a lemon when Draco reported on the first morning but he opens the vault and archives none the less and let the student alone to do his work. Honestly, did he just not care about any wizarding traditions? He hadn’t even restricted him from areas!

The only thing he asked was that Draco allows him to attempt one of the rituals and picked the one to less likely work. Potter had the audacity to even whine “Come on, Malfoy think about how well this will boost your thesis paper!” 

Draco’s thesis paper was _not_ worth this. He was sure. But nope, here he was, stuck in the past inside his child’s body with all of the said child’s skill set. Which was quite frankly almost nothing.

Marlin, he can’t even do the ritual in reverse. He was stuck here, wherever year this was, and all only a _few months away of his last year of Uni_! He was almost done for crying out loud! Now he had to do even more years of schooling!

“Draco, did you hear? Harry Potter is onboard, a first-year like us.” A squeaky voice interrupts his mental swearing. He focuses on the face and almost gapes. Did Crabbe always look this squishy? He was a cute kid.

Then his mind processes the words. 

“What?” A first-year!? He’s a bloody _first year_!?

“Harry Potter!” Crabbe repeats, his adorable eyes sparkling. Draco wanted to tell him not to be so excited since Potter was going to hate him but he didn’t want to watch that sparkle in his eye die. “He’s on the train! Marlin, can you believe it? We should go look for him, maybe he will sit with us!”

Oh right, this was when the three of them, Goyle included, were small little fanboys of Potter. Wow, how time has changed them. 

“No, I don’t want to waste our first ride together to Hogwarts chasing the Boy-Who-Lived. ” He tries to say casually. He watches the confusion on Crabbe's face and wonders what he’s done wrong. His word choice maybe? He used to try and pepper in bigger words to seem smarter when he was young, so maybe the lack of them was strange. 

“Why’s that Draco?” The young boy asks.

“I just want to spend the time with you and Goyle. You’re my best mates after all.” Draco says and he watches the eyes of both boys across of him go wide. Crabbe flushes but he looks pleased, curving around the confusion in his small tiny squishy face. 

“That’s-” he clears his throat. Crabbe attempts to use his aristocratic mask to conceal his emotions. Marlin why did he ever think it was okay for a child to do this? Emotions should _never_ be smothered. “That’s the first time you ever called us best mates. What change?” 

_You died._ He wants to say _You died by being burnt alive and I wasted the friendship we could have had._

“It’s just…I got thinking. Our fathers aren’t here. We can be friends without them _making_ us.” He looks out the window, mourning the future they will have due to the choices of their parents. Mourning what he left behind. Mourning the innocence they all lost. It’s a very visited thought but the jaded feeling never eases no matter how many times he thinks about it. “I want to be friends with you for who _you_ are not for your family name….if you like?”

When he composes himself better he glances over the boys. Two sets of eyes are suspiciously glossy but the smiles are brighter then he’s ever seen on either face regardless of age. Draco knows this change here will be the first of his new chance and maybe…maybe he can get used to it. It hurts to think about what he lost, but honestly, he didn’t lose much. Draco has lived in a daze for years, he never feared it ending. 

His life wasn’t all that grand, he was content but not really eager to see a new day. Depressed is what Pansy called him, but she spent most of her days staring at the bottom of a bottle so he didn’t count her words as true when it was obvious she was far more depressed then he.

“So let’s start anew. Let’s talk about our likes, hobbies, dreams of the future without our folks breathing down our necks. Let’s be _kids_ ” He says sitting back to get comfortable as Goyle starts to cautiously tell them about his hobby of drawing. He pushes the thought of Harry Potter out of his mind. He doesn’t need his hand of friendship to be rejected when there are two people more than willing to grasp it right here.

The train ride is the most fun he’s ever been on despite being more charmed by the tiny tots. (He always adores children. Precious little monsters). By the time they arrive Draco is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt and he feels closer to the other two boys then all seven years of friendship. Isn’t that just sad?

He isn’t awed by the castle, he’s seen it much too many times but he does think it charming to see the other eleven-year-olds’ look of wonder. His class was full of tiny tots who just impressed with the simplest of things honestly. 

Draco didn’t jump when the ghosts arrive, he barely paid attention when Professor McGonagall lead them into the Grand Hall, but he did notice when he ran into a child’s back. He was daydreaming again, zoning out when he should be paying attention.

“I’m terribly sorry,” He says on reflex helping the poor lad from the half stumble he took. Draco’s hand is gripping his arm to keep him from face planting. “I wasn’t looking where I was going. I was…distracted by the ceiling.” 

“It’s..um it’s okay.” The boy says blinking green eyes at him. Oh, bloody hell. It’s Potter. “I meet you right? Before…”

Draco has long perfected social acting. He makes his face pull a pleasantly surprised expression with ease. “Oh yes! We meet at Madam Malkin’s. How are you?”

“How..am I?” Potter repeats slowly, almost confused. What? Did the boy not know what a conversation is? He looks so baffled by Draco’s manners. 

Honestly, did he lack his own so much he didn’t know what they looked like at this age? He keeps the friendly smile on his face and is beyond grateful Professor McGonagall cuts in before Draco can answer. It would have been a sarcastic remark, the blond is sure of it.

He knows himself too well. 

The sorting goes as it did last time. Until it’s Draco’s turn. He walks up to the stool in a bored strut, not thinking about someone going into his head until the thing is _actually_ in his head.

The same one that had future knowledge ripe for the picking. He should put up some mental shields from now on. Thank the stars the Blacks were a paranoid sort and he had a practical fortress.

Too bad he pulled them up after the sorting hat walked into his mind.

 _Hmm, a child who was already sorted. This is very interesting!_ The hat says causing Draco to jump. He didn’t know the thing could hold a conversation. _You have grown. Learn what it means to be truly loyal. Already choosing your bonds over your own benefit. Yes, I know the perfect house for you_

“HUFFLEPUFF” 

There is a moment of stun silence, where Draco is still under the hat wondering if the charmed piece of cloth actually did what he thinks it did. No. No, he’s a Malfoy! He could not be-

“Move along now Mr. Malfoy” Professor McGonagall instructs taking the sorting hat back, sounding like she’s restraining from demanding why on earth he’s a bloody Hufflepuff and nudging him into the crowd of gapping people. Only one person claps for him. It’s Potter. 

Draco sends him a grateful smile and the boy stumbles in surprise. He returns it shyly though and oh no, Potter is a cute kid too. That’s not fair. 

He risks a glance at Crabbe and Goyle, heart falling when both boys turn away. So much for meaningful friendships….oh well life was meaningless anyway. With a mental shrug, he trots off to the yellow and black table taking a sit. 

He is barely aware of the other children shrinking away from him, far too used to it in the future. Instead, he zones out, thinking of a book he read a few days ago. He almost misses the food appearing before him, had it not been for the little wave Potter sends him from the Gryffindor table. Draco returns it on instinct while munching on his buttered toast.

Much later Draco tucks himself into bed, not speaking to the rest of the Puffs that eye him warily. He just wants to take asleep, exhausted by the amount of talking he did. He’s forgotten how draining social interaction can be.

The next day, Draco somehow finds himself leading some first-years to class. He didn’t mean to, but when he stumbled across lost children he didn’t have the heart to leave them. It took a bit of convincing but soon he has a group of Ravenclaws following him like ducklings. He looks over their time tables making sure to walk them all to the door of their classes. The looks of gratitude are downright adorable.

By the time he stumbles into Potions he’s twenty minutes late and feeling lighter. His godfather surprisingly-or not- goes easy on him, only ducking five points for his tardiness. Draco wants to say seeing Snape was easy but it wasn’t. He spent almost all of the class trying not to break down in tears.

Thankfully when the bell rings he is out before the professor can stop him. Outside he finds some of his new housemates lost and offers to lead them as well. He somehow gets a group of Gryffindors on the way back, who all ask him where to go, having heard he’s been offering.

When he stumbles across Potter later, he has a herd of Firsties babbling about how scary the first night was. Draco tries his best to offer advice on how to handle it when he notices Potter staring. He politely dismisses himself from the kids, walking over to the one boy that seems oddly lonely.

Where were the Weasleys (or would they be called Weasley and Granger now?) Shouldn’t the Golden Trio be together doing….something golden? 

“Are you alright?” He asks wondering why the kid looks so scared suddenly.

“Um..yes.” A nervous hand goes up to ruffle his hair, flashing that damn scar. Green eyes locked with his, briefly, then the boy looks away. Draco frowns. Something is obviously bothering the kid. 

“I’m Harry Potter,” He says at last one handheld out uncertainly. My how the tables have turned. 

Draco nods sticking out his own hand “Draco Malfoy.” 

The boy looks relieved, taking the offered limb into a jerky shake. Suddenly in a rush of words, he blurts out “Want to sit together at dinner time!? Ron said you could.”

Draco blinks slowly “Okay”

“Okay?” A young face brightens, cheeks pink.

“Okay” 

“Great! I’ll see you later..I’ll save you a spot!” Potter all but skips down the hall and Draco wonders what the heck that was about. It’s not until he’s gently wiping some tears off a terribly homesick first-year girl with his family handkerchief about thirty minutes later that he realizes what he’s become.

Why Potter looked so eager to sit together. He leaves her once she’s calm down, hands curled around some hot chocolate he asked the castle elves to make and watery smile grateful.

Draco ducks into the first male bathroom he can find and splashes his face in cold water. He stares at his reflection in the mirror with horror “You’ve become the _Mum_. Your love of children made you the Class Mum. How far have you fallen Malfoy? Rock bottom.”

He still sits with Potter. The kid is too cute for his own good, though he should do something about that sunburn. His poor cheeks are far too red.

* * *

Somehow, Draco builds a reputation over the course of the year. He never set out to make one himself, but he soon finds himself labeled “Nicest First Year Wizard”. 

He wants it to be perfectly clear he never wanted that title nor does he enjoy it overly well yet he found that most students approached him with various problems he could solve easily. It was after all the problems of children. 

“Malfoy I can’t find my class” 

“I’ll walk you. It can get confusing with the staircases disappearing”

“Malfoy, I don’t understand the potion homework”

“Pull up a chair. I can explain it to you.”

“I-I can’t sleep. I’m scared..”

“I’ll ask one of the castle elves to make us some tea. In the meantime would you care for a story? I find reading helps me rest at times”

And the list of request only extended from there. At first, it was only his fellow first years that dare approach him which he didn’t mind too much but soon second, third and even some fourth years have wandered close. Each smiling at him like he was capable of good; like they couldn’t think of a Hufflepuff ever being vile. 

Draco was nearly at his wit’s end. Where was the hostility he was used to? Shouldn’t these kids be wary of him not follow him around at each given second? He couldn’t even walk to class without stopping ten times by students whose names he couldn’t remember.

His second title was as illy welcome as the first but he did take some pride in “Smartest 1st year”. Granger struggle to keep up and he applauded her efforts, but she was an actual child. It would hurt his pride far too much if she scored better then he.

Besides everything was so _easy._ Draco hoped that his teachers would soon realize this and have him skip a grade or two because going to Hogwarts for the next seven years sounded like torture. 

There were some technicalities. After all, the excuse of his father buying the best tutors money could buy before he started school could only go so far- most likely till someone bothered asking the said man which tutors he hired and learning there were none. 

Which wouldn’t be a problem at all if he thought about it. His parents have taken to pretending he doesn’t exist the moment they learned of his new sorting. Besides the howler, his father sent him- sitting in silence while it screams and spat at him in his dorm and then shrugging when it finishes- was the last time he spoke to his parents since the year started. 

He couldn’t really blame them in all honesty. There were still some mornings where he stumbles over his tie, expecting to see green instead of the eye-watering yellow. 

It was rapidly approaching Halloween now though and their silence hurt. Maybe it will always hurt regardless of his age.

Draco quickly learns one thing in his do-over. Children were great, teenagers not so much. Oh, he still liked them well enough, but he could do without the teenage angst they all went through. Especially in the third year. Thirteen-year-olds are some of the meanest people out there. Vicious little beast tears each other apart for no reason other then they can.

Already he’s had to put himself between three different groups to get them to leave the younger kids alone. Ironically this was how he meets the Weasley Twins, or as he secretly called them, the Terror Twins.

Draco remembered them as the pranking duo who had a vicious streak against Slytherins. George and Fred Weasley were names hissed and sneer in the snake common room, spat with as much venom in the syllables as physically possible. Having been caught in some of their pranks, Draco hated them too once upon a time. 

But for all their faults they seemed like amazing brothers and that was something he envied the Weasleys greatly. What must it be like to be part of a family that loved each other unconditionally? Often he wondered if he would trade all his wealth for that small sense of warmth that surrounded the family 

Imagine then, his surprise when he came across a sobbing Percy Weasley on the lake bank one late night on one of his walks. Draco had a hard time sleeping ever since the war. often times sneaking out to take strolls to the lake and get some fresh air. He knew the Perfects routes well enough and found it was easy to speak about.

When he arrived to find the fifth year sobbing into his hands he almost turns right around having enough of being Class Mum but Draco’s mind flashed back to his own sixth year. He couldn’t just leave him like this when all he wanted back then was someone to notice Draco Malfoy slowly falling apart. 

He found himself flopping down by the Weasley and spent the rest of the night probing him until the physically older boy admitted it being family troubles that had him here. Knowing just how tricky family drama could be, Draco changed the conversation attempting to distract him.

He picks the first thing that popped into his head, asking the Perfect on advice on what classes he should take and right before his eyes watched the Weasley come to life. It wasn’t too long before the redhead was babbling away about subjects, an air of excitement around him as he spoke. The lad barely took breaths between words.

Draco struggled to keep up with the speed but he paid as much attention as he could. It was the right thing to do when a child talks about their passion, after all, even if said passion was a bit on the dull side.

Sometime later, however, Weasley cut himself off looking ashamed. “Sorry I got excited.” 

Draco frowns. “Don’t do that. Don’t apologize for being excited over something you like.”

Weasley’s face broke into such wonderment, the blond nearly stood up and ran right then but he held his emotions under a tight grip and firmly added. “You enjoy something. Be proud of it. ”

“I am” The redhead chokes “I really am”

Nodding Draco leans back on his hands “Good, now keep going. I want to hear your theories.” 

It took some proper probing but soon Weasley was back on his explanation on why potions was an under-appreciated field, which Draco wholehearted agree with. The kid was brilliant. But then again what else would one expect from a student that graduated with twelve OWLS and had a ministry job line up the moment he finished to boot.

It seems someone had to tell the poor guy he was pretty impressive more though. Obviously, not enough people told him that.

Later the Perfect walks him back, taking two points from Hufflepuff for being out of bed past curfew though he seems regretful to do so. Draco didn’t mind too terribly. After all, Weasley was only doing his job and he could have taken far more points plus he hadn’t given him detention. 

After years of people watching his every move to catch the slightest of mistakes and handing harsh punishments, the boy’s soft rebuff was sweet. 

Once he was inside however he tracked down the reason Weasley was crying. The Terror Twins are in need of a good verbal lashing and Draco was ready to do the whipping. He finds them with a burning passion to protect the nerdy kid since he gets it from a personal level. He too is the black sheep of his family after all. 

“Leave him alone” He starts staring up into amused thirteen years olds. “Stop bullying your brother Percy.”

“It’s just some jokes,” One of them says rolling his eyes. The Malfoy bristles at the careless attitude. “Icky Percykins-”

“Is more than a joke to amuse you. He’s a person with feelings and I like you to stop bullying him” He cuts in a voice hard and cold, all his pureblood power behind each word. 

“Hey, hey, hey” the other twin says angerly “You don’t say that! Percy isn’t a joke to us!”

Draco’s eyes cool a few extra degrees, refusing to raise his voice. “When you only talk to someone to prank them and mock what they enjoy then they turn into jokes. You make them _think_ they’re nothing but a joke. Eventually, the joke stops being funny. Eventually, the person either breaks or leaves; either way, you lose a brother to death or distance. Cut that shit out.”

Not giving any time to do nothing but gape he turns, walking away with a high held chin. He’s said his piece. Now it was up to them to fix things. 

He couldn’t really tell them what to do. His house was made of glass when it came to dysfunctional families and he wasn’t about to start throwing stones. He would, however, keep an eye on Percy Weasley. Wouldn’t do for the lad to burn out or fall apart on his watch. 

Sitting with Potter at dinner had been sort of awkward that evening. The Terror Twins had eyed him all through the meal with thoughtful frowns and glimmering eyes. His hand had hovered over his wand, twitching with the urge to defend himself. 

Potter quickly distracted him with potions questions and he pushes them out of his mind. The boy still seems to jump whenever Draco got to close and he was grateful for one content thing about this time-traveling business. 

A week later however the twins pull him into an unused classroom. Expecting retaliation Draco finds himself blurting out. “I’m not scared of you.”

The left one- Fred?- raised an eyebrow “Why’s that?”

A mockery of a smile curls Draco’s lips. “There’s nothing you could do to me that hasn’t already been done”

The twins had never looked distressed in his memories pre-Fred death but now they did. “Blimey kid, that’s not okay. Are we really that awful you think we’re going to hurt you?” 

A quick shrug has them wincing. “We just like pranks. We never meant to hurt. Especially not our family.”

The right one- George right? Yes, that one is George- gives him a wobbly smile. “We had a little chat with Percy about what you told us. Turns out, we haven’t been the best of brothers to him. We’re going to change that.” 

Draco couldn’t keep the surprise off his face and that makes them more upset. They were going to try and change? That far more then he could ever imagine possible.

“Look we just- if you need something let us know.” Fred places a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “We wouldn’t have known about Percy’s….dangerous way of thinking. He could have done something to himself and we wouldn’t have been the wiser. _We_ could have been the extra push he needed to…to do something”

Ah. So Percy had too many similarities to Draco’s sixth year to be comfortable. He’ll make sure to keep sharp things away from the Perfect then. 

“I will thank you” 

“No, thank you.” George breaths while Fred squeezes his shoulder. Just like that their gone and Draco waits a little while before slipping out.

Only to run into Potter who looks like he has bitten into a lemon. “Why were you alone with Ron’s brothers?”

“Hmm? Oh, opportunity maybe.” 

Potter’s frown is more profound for the next three hours or so. The Malfoy heir has an essay he needs to finish so he doesn’t care. He’s made it his life goal to not care what Potter is up to. Maybe his life will be easier this way.

A week later, however, find Draco bursting into the girl’s bathroom after hearing Granger was still in here when the Troll was loose- someone had to make sure kids stop dying in this stupid school- and came upon Potter and the future Mr. and Mrs. Weasly cowering/standing there ground before the beast.

He hesitated long enough to have a deep intake of breath, because honestly why is this his life? And then he was throwing himself into the fray. His magic was still nearly nonexistent but he could throw rocks really well. 

Nicest and Smartest first year his ass, this shit was so not worth his thesis paper!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is just a depressed College kid who is too tired for all of this. Oh and this fic will be all One-sided attraction where Little Harry has a crush on Draco and Draco...does not.   
> Based on a tumblr post on my HpDabble blog. Don't know where this will go but throwing it all 4 parts into here.


	2. The Plot Thickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco suffers the changes to the timeline

The Golden Trio is once again a trio.

Draco hadn’t known how they had become as thick as thieves in his past (future?) but fighting a troll together, facing a life and death situation as mere _children_ together, may have done the trick he supposes. 

They certainly look like the Trio he remembered when the troll fell and they stood victorious over it just as the teachers burst into the bathroom. The blond had been on the ground, holding his broken arm to his side and trying not to bring attention to it as Ganger spurn a tall tale about her seeking the troll out- who knew she could lie? Well, he did actually saw the skill during the war, but at this age that was a surprise- sadly, Professor McGonagall saw his slight wince.

Draco was the only one hurt, go figure, and taken to the Hospital Wing before he could hear the new lecture the Gryffindors had to suffer for endangering a schoolmate. Madam Pomfrey was able to get his bone all set but refuse to let him go back to his room upon discovering the bruises on his chest and ribs. 

She worried about his breathing or something as equally unimportant. Stupid troll throwing him into walls and making him have to stay the night in the Hospital Wing.

Now he was, sitting alone the day after the troll attack, in a hospital wing bored out of his mind with nothing to do but stare at the wall. He didn’t even have a book to read.

The first time around, Draco had been hiding in his room, writing a letter of panic to his parents to calm down while his dormmates (Blaise? Or had it been Nott?) pace around and around, mumbling under his breath. It hadn’t done his nerves any favors, but he let it slide since they were all only eleven and there was a troll loose in the school. 

Everyone had the right to be scared, so everyone had the right to deal with the fear of their own way. Draco’s involved writing to his parents and hiding under his blankets. He’d hadn’t been able to sleep that night, but at one point the Perfect had come to their dorm to inform them the troll was dealt with

Draco remembers breathing a sigh of relief sinking into his bed, and finally, calming down. He sent his parents the letter anyway but added that the danger had passed the next morning. By lunchtime his mother had responded, her letter telling him how much she loves him, how proud she was of him for listening to the adults in a time of crisis and her box of sweets had grown. 

Draco had felt so utterly love by her. It’s been a long time since he felt that, but people forget his parents had been really good to him, maybe not been good people but they had been great parents. One of the many reasons, it had been hard to know what to do during the war. 

There had been no one he looked up to more then his father, no one he loves more then his mother, and if they were doing these things then it couldn’t be all bad could it? (It had been. He knew. And yet he still…)

Now, however, he was actually hurt and yet his parents hadn’t attempted to contact him. It hurt a little more than usual because he knew for a fact they would have been informed about his wounds. They heard about his arm during that dreadful Care for Magical Creatures class before he had even sent them the letter complaining about it. 

It shouldn’t matter, he hadn’t cared about their silence before, but for some reason, it hurts right now. It does matter. 

“Duckling!” 

Draco opens his eyes to glare at the Terror Twins. The brothers have taken to call him that after their conversation, shouting it across halls as a greeting. Draco is going to hex them this time because he is really not in the mood for their Weasley-ness right now.

“What do you want?” He sneers.

The two pause, seemingly surprised by his hostile tone but soon teasing grins grow on their faces. Draco bristles even more, then winces when straightening his back to look down his nose causes a stinging pain run through his ribs. 

“My, my, someone is a grumpy patient Gred”

“Seems so, Forge. Grumpy and tiny. What combination!”

The first twin holds up a bag, giving it a good shake before making a mock disappointed sigh at his brother. “I suppose grumpy and tiny patients don’t deserve Get-Better-Soon Sweets. Too bad, I heard ducklings have quite the sweet tooth”

His comment is only meant as teasing but it hit too close to home. His mother should have sent him sweets but she doesn’t because she stop caring about him. Because Draco’s a disappointment. 

Has been since his fourth year. It’s not fair, he tried so hard, for so long and yet he’s never been good enough for _anything_. 

Well fine then. He doesn’t need them. He doesn’t need anyone.

Draco closes his eyes trying his best not to start swearing at the top of his lungs. Rage builds in his chest, spreading all over his body. He just wants them to leave him the fuck alone, isn’t that too much to ask? 

Fred gives the bag of sweet a teasing shake, wagging his eyebrows at Draco. The rage spread, even more, climbing to heights of emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Fuck off” The words leave his mouth, hang in the air around them. They should be angry, should be snappish. So why do the words sound wobbly like he’s on the brink of tears?

“Duckling?” Fred- he’s getting better at differing them.- says softly creeping closer. “Are you alright?”

Draco nods but tears roll down his face anyway. Fred is the softer, more mellow of the twins and he proves it by wrapping his arms around him mumbling comfort. It’s the thing that breaks him, makes him release the bottle up feelings he kept under control, it’s been so long since anyone ever bothers to ask, to try to help. 

The second pair of arms wrap around him as he sobs, babbling about his parents no longer loving him for being a failure, babbling about always making mistakes, and then just babbling nonsense when his hitching breath makes it impossible to understand.

The Weasley keep their hold on him, rocking back and forth. The teenagers don’t know what to say, it obvious in the stiff uncomfortable tension in their bodies but they don’t pull away.

Draco is grateful for it. What’s he’s not grateful for is the door swinging open in the middle of his break down. 

Potter stands in the doorway, staring wide eye at them before he bites his lip. He shyly hides some kind of plate behind his back- Draco got a glimpse of it seconds before he does so- shifting on his feet “Is ugh is this a bad time?”

Fred opens his mouth but suddenly Percy is there (He’s started calling them by their first names in his mind when they all gather. Can’t just think Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, and Weasley all the time. It’s confusing) pushing pass Potter and practically throwing himself into the hug. The twins freeze, as does Draco, but the older teenager pulls back before anyone can react. 

“I heard you got hurt Malfoy,” Percy says looking shaken, Potter choosing now to get closer and stand at his bedside as well “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Define okay…” George mumbles even as his hold on Draco tightens. Seeing this Potter makes an odd noise. He’s…pouting? Then he’s presenting Draco with a plate filled with treacle tarts. 

“I brought you something to eat.” The boy says green eyes unable to keep eye contact for too long. “I know you like sweet things and these are my favorite so I thought you may like them too.”

Draco raises a brow. First the Weasley’s bag of sweets, now this? “Um..thank you.”

The boy beams then gives the twins a look that may have been victorious had it not made any sense whatsoever. What victory had he just gotten in a hospital wing? Seeing Draco break down in tears? “This…is really kind of you. of all of you. I…I’m glad I woke up today.”

Potter beams but Percy, Fred, and George all frown. It takes only a second to figure out why and Draco shifts a wince. Goodness, could he wave any more obvious red flags? He needs to shift the attention away from himself. Needs them to not look at him with pity- in the twins’ case- and empathy in Perfect’s case.

He’s been to revealing already. Without thinking he blurts the first thing that comes to his mind just as Ron and Ganger walk into the room each holding a bottle of some kind. 

“You guys have really nice biceps.” 

The room goes dead quiet and Draco sweats. He pats one of the twins arm mentally screaming at himself to stop talking, but honestly, today has been so emotionally exhausting his rational thought is out the room. 

“Very muscular. Very warm. I like them.” 

“Ugh” Ron starts but it’s the twins’ spluttering laughter that cuts him off as Draco blinks around the room. Everyone’s reaction is different. 

George and Fred just look amused, laughing into his blond hair since they yet to let go of him, while Ron looks uncomfortable and slightly green, Percy is smiling gently, Ganger is bright red but it’s Potter that surprise him. 

Potter looks downright deflated like a balloon whose air was suddenly released. He’s staring at his lanky arms, giving the Malfoy hire reason to believe he’s comparing his tiny arms to the Beaters’. Poor lad must have terrible self-esteem.

He ignores the voice that tells him so does he. Ignores the break down he just had seconds ago. He’s good at that. Bursting into tears and then pushing the thought away, unsure of why he was suddenly sad in the first place. 

“You have pretty eyes Potter,” Draco says because that’s true. Trying to tell him his biceps were on the twins’ level would be a cold face lie and wouldn’t help the guy’s self-esteem if he picks up on it but he does have the prettiest eyes Draco’s ever seen on a person. “Vey green. Very sharp. I like them.”

“Oh” Potter says face red but there is disbelief in his eyes. He looks utterly Godsmack as if the very idea of anything about him to be pretty is impossible. Too bad, Draco likes the word pretty and he will use it even if some males prefer the word handsome. 

“Yes. Prettiest eyes I have ever seen on anyone” He says just to be spiteful and make the guy face the word. 

The twins lose it, roaring with laughter that it makes Draco jump in their hold. “Ducking, you need to be careful with your words. There are going to be _rumors_ you know!”

“There already _are_ rumors. You two don’t exactly have a good reputation after all.” Percy sighs.

What? “What rumors?”

“Don’t worry about it Malfoy” Percy says sounding..better now that he’s paying attention. Not alright, it’s not easy to be alright, but better than before. Less cold, maybe, less distant. “You’ll find out when you’re older.”

“Excuse me?”

“He’s right duckling,” Fred says leaning back to give him a knowing look. “You’re too pure right now. Stay that way.”

“I-”

“DRACO!” Everyone jumps as a woman and a man burst into the room. His parents. 

“Oh, darling! We came as soon as we received the letter.” His mother gasps, disregarding the others she brings him into a desperate hug. The Weasley disperse like bees being swatted at, backing away from the bed to let the woman reach her son “Attack by a troll. Broken arm. Bruised ribs. Nearly a broken collar bone! _Attack by a troll!”_

His mother has always seemed perfectly put together but right now she seems more like a broken muggle record. His father is not part of the hug, but his standing close to the bed and his hand is on Draco’s knee. “I knew we should have sent you to Durmstrang! Barely half a year and you nearly die! My son! Nearly dying! In _Hogwarts_! ” 

Draco is so confused by the whirlwind of his parents’ babbling- huh so that’s where he gets it from- he almost misses Ron mumble “Oh Merlin, it’s a family of drama queens. No wonder Draco’s so weird”

It’s the first time in a long time, that Draco bursts out laughing with his parents around but it loosens something in his chest. Something he hadn’t know was knotted until now.

* * *

Draco’s parents pull him out of Hogwarts for a few days to recover properly from his encounter with the troll. Not that he really _needs_ to do so but his father won’t hear anything otherwise and the man has enough leverage in the Education Board to make it happen.

With a whirlwind of “fix your security before I fix you a new job Headmaster!” and dozen of papers to sign for his excused absents including having his professors agree to send him any missed work via owl, the Malfoys leave the castle well into the next day.

The Golden Trio plus the older Weasleys promise to send him owls as well. His father pulled a not-so face- like he’s bitting back a grimace- when he saw his visitors and his mother had tightened her jaw but neither said anything. 

Maybe it had something to do with the heavy stare Draco was directing at them all but daring them to oppose his acquaintances.

He’s then taken home, where they proceeded to pamper him near to death. He’s told to not worry about school, not worry about any social events and to pretty much take is nice and slow. The Hufflepuff is all but ordered to remain in bed as if though he would drop dead at any second. Draco would have enjoyed it a lot more if his parents weren’t hovering around every corner.

“Draco darling. Would you like the house elves to bring you more pillows? More blankets?” His mother asked as Draco stared at the actual nest of bedding built around him. He had no idea they own these many pillows. 

“No mother it’s fine”

“Son. Don’t strain yourself walking downstairs. I will have a house-elf bring up your meals instead.” His father said after seeing Draco in the hallway. He put a gentle but firm hand on his back to steer him into his bedroom once more.

“I thought eating upstairs was against the rules? Besides father I’m fine. I can walk down the stairs.” 

“Nonsense. You’re hurt.”

“Draco darling. What are you doing?” Narcissa asked

“Um reading my class assignments? I’ve missed three days already.”

“You should be resting not worrying about something as silly as class assignments! Now, come, it’s time for bed.”

“Mother it’s barely six in the afternoon!” Draco protested trying really hard not to pull his own hair out.

“A growing young wizard needs plenty of rest. Especially after such a traumatizing event.”

“I’m not traumatized!”

What is wrong with them? They have never been this protective. The first time around the two had been more than thrilled to sign on to a madman campaigning for genocide and hadn’t batted an eye when he had joined said madman at age sixteen.

No something else change. Something drastic, something that affects the family. Draco just couldn’t figure out what that was. 

He highly doubts his sorting resulted in this kind of behavior, in fact, he was all but sure it would have done the opposite effect. Since it’s the only thing he’s changed that could have influenced his parents - making conversation with his classmates and being a glorified babysitter at his boarding school shouldn’t have done anything to him- he couldn’t see what had happened.

Another strange change is the number of letters he receives. Draco was many things but well-liked wasn’t one of them. Yet he found a pile of envelopes and packages stacked on his bedside table by Dobby. The majority are from the students he helped since arriving, the ones who had earned him the Nicest First Year Wizard title, all wishing get wells and we miss yous, a few even coming with some candy and pictures. 

It made him feel sort of guilty. Draco didn’t remember half of their names not having clocked them as too important.

The oddest letters, however, are from various aristocratic pureblood families who have somehow gotten wind of his injuries and had sent him gifts along with proper _wishing you will in these hard times_ cards. They were acting like Draco was terribly ill, which was a little mind blogging. He only got hit by a troll! A few broken bones and a bruised ego wasn’t something to worry them so much like this.

His parents didn’t want him returning to Hogwarts despite his injuries had healed well over and him almost missing a month and half of the classes. If this keeps up he wouldn’t need to go since the winter holidays would just send turn right back around. 

Draco was getting fed up with the babying, the new rules his parents had instilled to not “exhaust his body too much” and the diet they had put him on was nearly nothing but greens and milk.

Milk!

Draco didn’t even like milk! 

It was reaching ridiculous levels. A time-traveling man couldn’t even go for a walk in his own garden with his peacocks without his parents’ nervous fretting. Slowly but surely he was being confined in his room. 

Draco had hoped the various healers his parents had brought over the last few weeks to do “tests and examinations” would have told them to calm the hell down but instead each one only worried his parents more.

He has been to St. Mungo’s much more then he thinks any time in his life, all to do further tests. What were they looking for? Draco was perfectly healthy, and he really just wanted to get out of the mansion!

Luckily daily letters with Potter were keeping his cabin fever down. The boy never failed to send him a letter each morning about the previous day and things he missed, surprising very well detail and good storytelling in his writing for someone his age.

Then one day, exactly two weeks before Chrismas - he was going to fail his first year. He was totally going to be the first Malfoy to be held back in the first year!- that a specialist healer arrived. 

He waved his wand over Draco, doing some quick spells before stepping out with his parents into the hall. There were a few muffled voices, a sound that he thought meant one of his parents were crying, most likely his mother before all three came back in. 

Both his parents were sporting watery eyes but only his mother allowed them to silently roll down her face. 

The Hufflepuff took one look at them before decided he could finish reading his newest stacks of owls another time.

Putting down Potter’s letter, which was describing how he somehow weaseled his way into the Quidditch team again, he gave the other adults his full attention. How that was possible without him being there to taunt the boy into flying after Longbottom’s remembrall made his head spin even if Potter gave the reason. It was ironic that one of Longbottom’s own house members took to throwing his little toy around. Poor kid couldn’t catch a break, could he?

“Mr. Malfoy, we need to tell you something very important.” The Healer, Springmist, started looking both gentle and professional. His mother went around the bed to hold his hand which greatly alarmed him. 

“Okay? What is it?” He asked when the room decided into a somber silence.

“Mr. Malfoy. Have you recently notice that your magic has been acting differently?” Springmist ask.

“No, sir I haven’t. Why?”

His father made a small choking noise and when Draco turns to look at him the other man quickly wipes away some stray tears before offering his startled son a wet smile.

“Nothing at all? No pain, or fatigue when casting spells? Have you experienced any hardship in moving about? Any trouble breathing, seeing, or hearing? ” Healer Springmist quickly regains his attention even if he just wants to ask his father what in the world was wrong. 

“No, sir. I already said this before. I feel fine.” A bit of irritation leaked into his voice but he was sick and tired of the same questions being asked of him by so many Healers already. “The troll barely even touched me.”

“Yes. It barely did. You were quite brave to help defend your friends like.” Draco does not like the slightly patronizing way Springmist said that. Talking down to him as if though he is a child- oh wait. “But it’s my professional advice that you never ever do something like that again. Your body can’t handle it.”

“I’m certainly not going to make a habit of fighting trolls sir. I do want to live, you know.”

At that, his mother let out one pain gasp. She gave his hand a squeeze but shook her head when Draco raised a quibble brow at her. His father came to his other side, bringing the startled Hufflepuff into a tight one arm hug. The man was never one to show such open emotions, at least not without a trusted company but he didn’t seem to want to remove his nose from Draco’s hair nor lessen his strong grip.

This springs his mother to join the hug and together they squeeze him between them, choking on sobs. Over the smell of expensive perfume and warm limbs, Draco sends the Healer a desperate look. What in the world is happening!?

The Healer’s face clouded over in sorrow briefly before he took a deep breath and then he drops the strongest stunner on Draco’s head. Holding out a piece of parchment he says in a perfectly gentle tone. “Mr. Malfoy I’m terribly sorry to say this, but you have tested positive for MDC.”

“What?”

“MDC stands for Magical Decaying Core. It happens when someone core suddenly starts producing too much magic or not enough and begins to rot away at the body.” Springmist continues “It’s a slow process and there are treatments to help control-”

He is cut off by Draco getting out of his parents’ hold to rip the parchment put of his hands desperately. The boy’s eyes run over the words quickly, only half understanding the various results and healer notes but almost all of them agree that his magic production had jump drastically. The first stages of MDC.

But this can’t be! Draco hadn’t had it before, nor was there a history of it in his family. At least not the Malfoy side, he wasn’t so sure about the Blacks. Still, MDC wasn’t a laughing matter, it was one of the most painful ways a wizard could go.

It trapped the person in their own decaying body, robbing them of their ability to breathe on their own, or taking some of the senses like sight or hearing. Treatments was available but it only delayed the inevitable. Once someone had MDC they on average only had five years left, three if one didn’t count the last two which robbed the person of basic body functions. 

Was this a side effect of the ritual? Was that why no one attempted to time travel even though the secret was store away in Black Forrbbin Family Vault? 

_Dammit, Potter what did you do to me!?_

“Draco darling?” His mother says watching him with sad eyes as he read over the Healers report again and again. He could barely hear her over the ringing in his eyes. MDC. They thought he had MDC? 

Suddenly his eyes fell on a chart. Next to it, there were numbers that indicated the healthy amount of wizards of different ages should be showing. 

It graphed his magic production, and Draco felt a crashing wave of relief when he realizes the date his magic started to act differently. September 1st. The first spike.

The day he arrived. He was producing the magic of a full-grown adult but not because of MDC. _Oh, thank Merlin!_

He wobbled in place the ripples of relief still effecting his body but his father was quick to hold him up, one large warm hand on his tiny back and the other on his arm. “Draco? Son? Do you need to lay down?”

“No. No. I’m fine! Really look! My magic only change on September first! That’s the day I went on the Hogwarts Express!” He breathes looking up at them happily. 

Springmist looked slightly heartbroken for him. “I’m afraid starting magical classes don’t cause this much of a-”

“No. I meant it’s the day I time traveled! I’m fine! Perfectly fine. Well despite being stuck in this body but trust me, I’m perfectly healthy!” He gushes momentarily forgetting he shouldn’t have told them this. He’s not thinking too clearly, because he just avoided one to worst ways to go and he thinks he deserves spilling a secret like this in his emotional state.

It’s not like Draco wanted to stay alive per-say but he didn’t want to go out painfully either. 

“Oh, Draco.” His mother whispers hugging him to her chest. She’s crying loudly again and even his father is sobbing openly. Healer Springmist is polite to not comment but he seems heartbroken completely now “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Darling, my little boy, _I’m so sorry_ ”

“Mother it’s okay. I’m fine!”

“Son, my dragon, I understand this is hard to accept.” Father starts joining their hug, chocking on his words as the Healer tells them he’ll go outside to give the family a few minutes. No one really pays attention when he slips into the hallway. “We’ll get through this together I swear it.”

They don’t believe him!? 

“Guys really I’m a time traveler! I’m actually twenty-five! I was working on my Magic History Thesis paper for my Spell Creation and Study degree before I came here. Harry Potter sent me back!”

“Harry Potter?” His father says. He looks over at the pile of letters that all have Potter’s terrible penmanship but delightful stories rested. His father’s blue eyes, nothing like the silver Draco and his mother sported look down at him, searching his face for something and seeming to break what was left of the man’s heart after finding it. “We can invite Potter here for the summer, love. I- I want you to experience whatever you can while you have time”

“What?”

“ _Lucius_!” 

“I meant time _in Hogwarts_ Narcissa!”

His mother presses her lips tight together but she nods eagerly when Draco looks at her with wild eyes. “You’re father’s right darling. We can invite that nice handsome young man over. If it will make you happy.”

“Mother what-?”

“In fact, we can send him an invitation for him to spend the Winter Holidays here! We’ll set up some nice mistletoes too.” She says with forced cheer. It’s painful to watch. And what does she mean _mistletoes_!?

“A splendid idea Narcissa. I’ll have the finest mistletoes shipped in at once.” Father is quick to say then he wipes some tears away as he attempts a smile. “We’ll make you look irresistible when he arrives. That boy won’t know what hit him.”

Wait. Wait. Were they trying to hook him up with _Potter!? **EEEEEW**._

“Mother, Father, seriously I’m a time-traveler! And I don’t like Potter that way!”

“We’ll get through this together son.”

“You’re not listening to me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Lucius really did love Draco and were canon-ly always sending him treats. Now they really want Darry to happen while Draco himself is repulsed. Oh and the Weasleys have officially adopted him.


	3. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters help form new Friendships for Draco.

Draco spends a good week or two attempting to get his parents to understand he is perfectly healthy. But no matter what he tries they seem to have already made up their minds and act accordingly. If Draco thought he's liberties were restricted before his supposed diagnosis then it was nothing compared to the ones they created now.

His father had insisted Draco do the minimal amount of physical activity as humanly possible and this included walking. The man had a small bed charm to hover across the ground and all Draco needed to do to get it to go was lean slightly in the desired direction. His father said it was best to use the charmed bed as much as possible, promising to get a wheelchair with charms to do the same seeing as the bed wouldn't be allowed in public space.

His mother has taken to having him place a diet, keeping count of ever single nutrition he has, and had cut out any sort of sweets. Draco who has the biggest sweet tooth in the family for the last three generations thinks he's about this close of fist fighting her if she refuses to allow him on more chocolate frog he really does. It wouldn't so bad if she didn't insist that all his food be pre-smashed to "make it easier for you to eat". He was literally being served a plate of mush.

Different colored mush but mush all the same.

Another thing Draco has noticed over the last few days was how wore down his parents were. It brought flashbacks to the terrible time in the war where they were prisoners in their own home, trying to be strong but slowly shattering inside.

The couple struggle not to show it but the time traveler can tell they are preparing themselves for his death, and they were trying their best to spend as much time with him as possible. The rules he grew up with all his life- no eating upstairs, no blankets forts, no loud noises, no asking Father to stay home from work,- all of them had been throws out the window. His father urged him to eat at any time, in any place, while his mother had the house elves create him a pillow fortress around his flouting mobile bed with a forced smile and his father had gone and used every personal day he had saved up for the past five years. He could not be returning to work for a good while.

The man hadn't taken a break like this since Draco was born and he had wanted to help his mother.

His parents preferred he stayed in his room but that didn't stop them from walking in and enjoying half the day. He has gotten more hugs and fuller conversations in the past two weeks than he ever did in his past life. It stung in a detached sort of way.

One of the benefits for these sudden bursts of protectiveness his parents were suffering from was that they didn't mind Draco took so many naps. Often times he found himself more exhaust than usual and was often taking longer rest time. He spends many hours unconscious, now that he no longer had classes to force him to stay awake, he slept much longer.

This bland routine was slowly starting to drive him mad, however, and he couldn't find the energy to get angry about it. He was just _tired._ The kind of tired that set in his bones dragged him down and made the world seem greyer. Less important. He felt numb and he worried about it, knowing it wasn't normal to not feel anything.

His parents had noticed, of course, expressing their concern with Healer Springmist, when they thought he was sleeping his mother crying over his lack of emotional response lately. The Healer explain it was normal for new patients to fall into a depression, and that word only made Narcissa sob harder. Lucious demanded to know what they could give him to make him happier- "whatever the potion cost I'll pay in full, _just fix him_!"- and the Healer had to spend a good hour explaining depression wasn't that easy to cure.

Draco doesn't really like Healer Springmist.

Luckily the letters he keeps sending between Potter, the Weasleys, Ganger, and surprisingly Theodore Nott were keeping him sane. He found the twins' humor to be much more favorable now that he no longer their target, often sending back some ideas for products that they could attempt to make, having remembered the huge hit they were in the future. He even got his mother to agree to buy them an ad in the next issue of the Prophet, small and on the last page, but would eventually lead to a wider audience. Fred and George believed it was just another act of the "Kindest first year Wizzard" but honestly he mostly wanted to test how far he could push his parents with his new wide-eyed puppy dog look.

Percy keeps his letter shorter than the others, but the boy was obviously attempting to make them interesting. It wasn't too hard to be pulled in by the boy's theories of all the classwork he was doing, though he did find it interesting to see how many times he seemed to mention his roommate- Oliver Wood- and he wondered if the teenager was aware of it himself.

They have lived together for five years but the boys weren't close, and yet Percy seemed unable to not add him to the recount of his daily life. Was he just really interested in speaking with Wood as a friend or was he interested in something more? He encourages the perfect to speak to his roommate, to flirt a little since he was a fetching young man and he should know it, aware he sounded like the Class Mum again, but unable to help himself.

The boy's flushed response practically came with its own blush proclaiming he did not fancy Wood which was a face blown lie.

Darco was amused by the possibly have known that the men dated for a while in the future. It had been in the news for weeks since Wood had gone to make a decent name for himself in the world of Quidditch, and the fact he was with a man in a fairly high but not overly important ministry position drove the paparazzi wild. Draco was pretty sure the Wizarding world knew more about their bedroom activities then Wood or Percy did at one point.

Ron on the other hand was plain awkward in his writing as he was in person. There were a lot of leaks of insecurity that flashed at him like a dragon's fire within his words, talking normally for one moment and then somehow degrading himself a sentence later. It unnerved him in a way because Draco had realized this was the same way Ron spoke but here in written form it was more obvious that it was not in joking matter the redhead seems to present with his tone of voice. Here it was just the thoughts pressed plaining into parchment, where the youngest Weasley son truly believed he wasn't going to be anything impressive, and if he did, he was not the first to achieve it in his family.

The boy was so used to teasing and mocking over the years, that he now believed them to be fact.

Magic, save him from sad children.

What was Draco supposed to do? _Not_ do his best to make sure this kid didn't fall apart like his brother Percy? If he couldn't walk away from the sobbing teenager on the lakeshore then he couldn't walk away from the eleven-year-old screaming for help without the usage of his voice.

He wrote his suspensions to the twins who had replied they would work on it, thanking him profoundly for pointing out another brother they needed to look at for. He didn't know their plan to make sure Ron would be alright but he figured it had something to do with new chess pieces they were working on.

Draco eagerly offered "Weasley is our King" with a crude drawing of Ron on a throne. He felt the irony with each stroke of his quill.

They sent him a letter with "Duckling is our Knight" and Draco hated how it was the cause of his first real smile in the past few weeks. His father had seen it, pressing his lips tight together with displeasure at the Weasley symbol on the envelope. For a moment the time traveler thought his father was going to demand he cease all communications with the family they had been feuding with for the past three generations but his father hadn't.

Instead, the long-haired blond had told him he was glad he had such kind friends.

_Alright, Potter, your forbidden ritual broke the universal, I hope you're proud of yourself where you are._

Granger's letters were nearly as bland as Percy's, though she did somehow come off as more well-read, if only because the words flooded easier. It was obviously influenced by all the storybooks she read going up, somehow able to add emotions to her writing. The girl had the brains that could rival Helena Ravenclaw but the common sense of rock, to put it gently. Nothing wrong with that, it just meant the girl had trouble connecting with people which was something Draco knew from the future.

Knowing this he made an effort to engage her topics even if he found them on the bland side, seeing as she lacked Percy's educated point of view that made it easier to connect to with his older mind.

He let her babble away about any topics she wishes knowing she needed someone to hear her get excited or cautious about things most wizards felt was boring everyday life, having learned her lesson to not try to do so at the beginning of the year. Draco had forgotten that Granger had been just as nervous about flying as Longbottom had been, and sadly the other children at Hogwarts had mocked them both over it. He made sure to make it seem like she could tell him anything without the fear of judgment.

She was, after all, a child, she needed that security of a safe confidant. Even if she did think the portraits at Hogwarts were alarming which made no sense to him. Did her muggle family not decorate their home at all? He felt it would be rude to ask and instead, offered some advice with a brief explanation of what the portraits were so she didn't feel like they "were the souls of the dead watching her" but admitted he didn't know too much about the topic personally. Ganger took this as a challenge to camp out at the library and rent every book they had on magical art.

 _I've created a monster_ He thought amusedly placing her latest letter to the side, including the long list of all the books she found. _Madam Pince must either really love Granger or hate her guts and mine for unleashing this monster upon her._

Theodore Nott wasn't someone he was expecting weekly letters from but in hindsight, he guesses it made sense. Nott was ignored by the majority of the school, and Draco had faint memories of him wandering the hallways never really apart of anything. When the man was caught messing around with time tuners, no one bothered to show up to his hearing, which basically said everything one needed to know.

The last of the Nott line and not even the Prophet had been interested in telling his story. He must have been lonely all his life.

The fact Draco bothered to return a thank you card for his get well soon card, penning in a compliment for the doodle the first-year Slytherin added at the end was enough for the boy to send him a letter the following week explaining the type of dragon he used as a model was telling enough. The Hufflepuff had of course responded to this letter, knowing he was showing the kindness that the other boy would grab on to with desperation.

Nott did not disappoint. He couldn't even remember the kid's voice but somehow he rather liked him through the letters, and he felt a friendship growing between them. If only he hadn't allowed this child to be left drifting alone the first go about he would have learned there was someone who dreamed of being a magical jeweler or a magical tattoo artist. It would have made his first few years of Magical Uni easier, seeing as he had to travel far for his finish touches on the dragon he had inked onto his chest to cover the scars of the war.

Nott eagerly promised to one day place the same tattoo for Draco, stating he would "work hard to get skilled enough in time" and Draco wondered if only someone had bothered the first time to give him direction then Theo may not have turned to crime like his father.

He picked up Potter's letter last having purposely keep the best for last. If Granger wrote stories, then Potter wrote worlds. The boy had a talent for the written word and he wondered if he even knew it, because surely Potter was aware of the way he captured an image and let it rest in his words. Draco struggled to understand the terrible penmanship the boy suffered from but once he got past the script he finds life literally breathed into writing.

It was through Potter's clumsily child-like word choice that allows him to feel like he's there, right on the grass of the Clockwork Courtyard or the cold dungeons of the Potion classroom. He found he enjoyed the idea of being out of his house even if by second-hand imagery and it is just what he needed. He eagerly told Potter that he is a blessed storyteller which resulted in flustered gratitude and admission of spending a lot of his childhood alone with his thoughts so he was quite used to making ups stories to entertain himself.

Potter even admits he once dreamed of being an author but his muggle uncle didn't think he should waste his time on a useless job. Draco sent him about nineteen inches of parchment outlining why that was a ridiculous notion especially with the talent the elven-year-old had. In fact, Draco even offered to become his first reader for any short stories he was willing to share and if he wanted to, the Hufflepuff offered to bully his father into publishing a small book with them under a pen name to prove Potter had what it takes to make it big.

Of course, the boy rejected the idea, politely, and almost detached, which Draco would have bought has it not been for Ron and Ganger, who each pointed out in their own letter last week that Potter hadn't been able to stop smiling since reading his offer and that the boy was now being spotted carrying around parchment for any stories ideas he had. Draco was glad he was attempting to go after some childhood dream even if he knew the other was going to end up a recluse after the war, choosing to live on his inherited money. Rumor had it he was heading to the Aurors since everyone knew all Harry Potter knew how to do is fight a war.

Sometimes, Draco wondered if he was the only one who thought that was plain sad instead of heroic.

Today he was enjoying the retelling of Charms class with Finnigan, who somehow managed to cause a simple color-changing charm into an _exploding_ color-changing smokescreen instead. Potter told the story from his point of view, admitting he only started paying attention when he overhead Thomas pleading with him to not push so much magic into his spell seconds before the other side of the room was filled with the smoke and screams.

Finnigan's newly grown eyebrows were once again gone.

A knock pulls him from the letter, looking up just in time for his mother to stride in her silver eyes dancing. "Darling, I have the most wonderful news. We just received word from the Dursleys couple, who gave their approval for their nephew to spend the Winter Holidays here!"

Who the firey hell were the Dursleys? "That's wonderful, Mother. When should we expect our guest?"

She stares at him, putting down the clasps hands she had raised after her big announcement. His mother seems less stressed today but there is still grief etched into her face, and with a pang, in his heart, he realizes it was his fault. She is still under the impression he has MDC. "Aren't you excited?"

Narcissa doesn't seem to like the amount of enthusiasm he used. Draco forces a smile "Of course I am. We haven't had a guest in a while."

"Did you have a fight?" She asks anxiously, fretting her hands as if she was resisting the urge to wrap her arms around him. Her gaze snaps to all the letters with the Weasley symbol looking like she was mentally calculating the piles and the amounts he received. "Should I cancel Potter's invention? Would you prefer a Weasley? I know you're Father made you think you can't have a...special Weasley over but if you prefer one we can easily have the mistletoes raised to their height. Surely you have the sense to go for the older one? Percy? He seems like he takes his education seriously but of course, if you prefer the twins we can make accommodations but just only _one_ please darling, you can't have them both that would be rude or even the last one, the one that's your age right? Ronald? Or would that be awkward with the fight you had with Potter-"

"Mother you're spirling. Please stop." Draco cuts in when Narcissa starts to run out of air. People often forget she is the one he received his babbling habit from since his mother often showed the pureblooded grace of a lady. There was a reason she was considered the clumsy one compared to Bellatrix and Andromeda. It takes a moment to realize something she said: "Wait, Potter is the Dursley's nephew?"

"Oh!" Narcissa brightens "Yes, darling he is. Did you not know?"

"No. Potter just calls them Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I don't believe he enjoys their company very well." Draco says truthfully though unsure why.

"They are distasteful." The woman wrinkles her nose slightly. "It took a lot to have them see it...our way, that Mr. Potter would have a grand time here at the Manor. They sign the permission form only after your Father went to speak to them personally. His hair was ruffled when he came home."

Which means his father had to result to the Menacing Malfoy hair flip political tactic. Wow, those muggles must have really not wanted Potter to spent the Winter Holidays here. Based on Potter's future encounter with this building however, he couldn't really blame them.

He had given up on having his parents see reason. He doesn't _fancy_ Potter, the boy is eleven for Merlin's sake. He will admit he used to hold a tiny amount of affection for the other back when he really was a first-year and his crush went well into the fifth year right until everything went to hell. But that was years ago and he had grown out of such childish urges.

He knew he would never have a husband or father, he was lucky to be able to become a professor. Draco knew more people would prefer him dead then finish with his degree.

"Darling?" Mother said setting at his bed patting his knee dragging him out of his thought. Her warm palm was the anchor "Theodore Nott would also like to spend time here. I wanted to know if you were alright with it?"

Draco shrugged "Just as long as the Weasleys can too. Their parents are going out fo the country and I don't want them alone in Hogwarts if Potter is coming here"

Narcissa pursued her lips. "Very well I will speak to your father."

Two days later, the Malfoy Manor was housing four read heads, one dark brown and one wildly out of control locks of the same color. All but one of the boys were looking around with obvious awe at the show of wealth though why Potter, who should be just as wealthy, was impressed by this did not make sense to Draco.

There was a tense moment however when Draco came down the stairs finally using his own two feet, and Nott's eyes snap to him before lone Slytherin student blushed deeply, looking like he was radiating heat all the way from across the grand front hall. He moved the fastest out of the guests who were shifting their weight in front of a stern-looking Father to meet the blond at the bottom of the stairs. The Hufflepuff barely had time to blink before Nott held his hand and kissed the back of his knuckles in the perfect etiquette of a pureblood gentleman, burning checks and all.

Potter released a noise that sounded close to a dying cat, surprisingly matching the wheezing whale that his Father was attempting to mimic.

"Wow, board, meals, and a _show_?" One of the twins says. "Ginny is really missing out on the obviously superior vacation."

"Hello Draco, I hope you find yourself well this evening," Nott says ignoring the redhead by letting his hand go. At eleven he was taller than the Hufflepuff something which would change around the fourth year when Draco hit his growth spurt. The blond is lost for words, he really is. The boy smiles pointing upward suddenly looking flustered "mistletoe."

Oh.

_Oh._

_Thank Merlin!_

He couldn't handle an _actual child_ having feelings for him. He's much too old for Theodore Nott. "Of course. I'm sorry about those my parents have been placing them all over the manor, do ignore them. Hello, Theodore. I'm doing well, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"B-better that you're here," The boy says, smoothing some hair behind his ear. "Everything is better when you're around."

"This just keeps getting better and better" One of the Twins whispers shouts. From this habit, he knows it's George which meant the previous one had been Fred. Ron shush them.

"Draco!" Potter shouts suddenly wrenching himself between the Malfoy heir and the Nott heir "I'm so glad your dad got Uncle Vernon to let me stay here. I wrote you some new stories I thought you might-"

"Well _I,_ drew him some pictures he _much_ rather see-"

"Who asked _you_ , Nott?"

"I think the better question here, Potter, is who do _you_ think you are-"

A clap has everyone turning to the top of the stairs where his mother stood in all her gown-clad glory. Draco was grateful because this childish bickering was giving him a headache. He was not looking forward to these to arguing over his attention when he could be both of their friends honestly, why did children get so territorial all the time?

"I do believe you all had a tiring trip. Why don't our house elves show you to your rooms and then we can sit down for supper?" She said with a smile that was as sharp as steel. "All this bickering is not well for Draco's health."

Potter and Nott whip their heads at the Hufflepuff who jumps slightly at the intensity in their gazes though Potter is the one who curls his shoulders towards in shame. "I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

"It's okay." He says, smiling at Nott who looks equally as distressed. "I'm not that tired tonight. I'll love to see both of your stuff. I'm sure it's brilliant."

Both boys turn bright red and the Weasleys all snicker, including Percy which is a first and a sign that things truly are getting better.

He feels more then hears his mother descend the stairs with the grace of a swan, gliding over to his father. It's only because he has sharp years as a side effect of the war that he catches her words, which she hides behind a quick sideways hug.

"Our son has better game than you or I ever did. Where on earth did he get it from?"

"Regulus" Is father's response. "Definitely Regulus."

Draco wants to walk into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theodore Nott is free real estate.  
> Harry and Theo fighting for Draco's attention while the Hufflepuff just wants to sleep  
> Listen I like the idea of the cool and graceful Malfoys but think about this, the Malfoys are just the losers that had a glowup after high school and no one was expecting it.  
> Regulus Black had the most game in Hogwarts, Lucius had a crush on him and Narcissa wanted to be him.  
> Oh and this fic will be all One-sided attraction where Little Harry has a crush on Draco and Draco...does not. For now anyway. Not sure what the future holds or if I change my mind and make it mutual attraction.


	4. Winter Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Holidays with guests at the Malfoy Manor

Winter Holidays were odd, to say the least, but not overly unpleasant.

After the guests had all been shown to their rooms, in the wing that Draco used to call his domain, they moved to have the supper his mother promised. The Weasley's wolfed down the meals like beasts- even Percy who he always assumed had better table manners-, and Draco fought hard to keep his smile on his face. If there was one pet peeve he had it was sloppy eaters.

He tried to keep his eyes away from them, which lead to him making awkward eye contact with Nott who sat directly across him. The boy blushes each time their eye locked and he was the perfect example of a proper gentleman eating soup without slurping or without a rush, dabbing his mouth clean every thrid bite and thankfully eating with his mouth close. Draco couldn't help but smile at him with approval which just causes Nott to beam back.

Potter on his right side was an odd mix of proper and improper. He was not wolfing down his food, pacing himself properly even if he lacked the grace of a nobleman like Nott and he was making an extra effort not to spill but there was hesitation in his movement. Draco noticed that he refrained from reaching for his meal until everyone had been feed and even then Potter would not eat anything until he saw someone else do so. Was the boy worried they would poison him?

It was mildly offending.

Supper contained for a while, mindless chatter with boring topics didn't really have him participating and the room was filled with mostly noise by the Gryffindors who found anything under the sun interesting to talk about. His parents mostly observed them, nodding their heads or making a small gesture to let the children know they were listening.

Nott for his part keep mostly to himself, actively looking like he wanted to join in but holding himself back for some reason. Draco just wasn't in the mood to have a long conversation but he keeps rapid attention to the Weasleys talk about the upcoming Quidditch League

"Is the food not to your taste Mr. Potter?" Father asked after watching the boy stare at the desert their house-elves brought out. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who had noticed Potter's insult to the household. As if they be so stupid to poison the Boy-Who-Lived in their home, after all, that would give them away rather quickly. They had a little more brains to make sure the victim wouldn't be connected to them.

"Oh!" The boy jerked his eyes away from the chocolate cake. "No Sir, I really like the food so far. It tastes amazing."

"Then why do you not seem to be eager for our meal? I've noticed you did not touch the food without long pauses."

"It's just.." Potter shifted in his seat uncomfortably, glancing up to see everyone at the table staring at him and flushing. He looks down at his lap. "I just didn't want...to take some...without permission, Sir."

Draco blinked. "You're a guest. Why would you need permission?"

Potter shrugs, looking more uncomfortable. Draco doesn't like the way his shoulders are hunching in on themselves, the wild glances he keeps throwing about in the corner of his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact he knows Potter doesn't fear anything but fear itself, he would say the boy is afraid. But of what? His father can be cold and intimating but so far he's been civil.

His mother clears her throat. She picks up her teacup with an air of nonchalant but her eyes have a weary understanding in them as she keeps perfect eye content with The Boy Who Lived. "Mr. Potter, I may not know what upbringing you had, but those under this roof do not need permission to eat. If you are hungry, food will _always_ be available and everyone eats at the _same_ time when we sit down at the table. Now would you care for a slice of cake?"

She sips her tea in such a normal way the rest of the table continues their super in the same manner, though his father's eyes seem to sparkle with adoration when they look at her. Potter blinks rapidly, breath hitching but he eventually reaches for the cake, and after a momentary pause, cuts himself a large slice, flickering his gaze at his mother who seems far too interested in her own chocolate goodness to say anything.

Her slice is the biggest among the table and Draco knows if his grandmother were still alive, the awful she would say about how large his mother was getting, insisting that his mother should stop eating at least for a day if she wanted to keep her figure -

_Oh._

Draco realizes what his mother had meant with that little speech. _There are no punishments for being hungry. Please eat when and what you like._

He looks over at Potter and he doesn't comment on the disbelief upon the boy's face nor does he bring attention to the slightly watery green eyes. Instead, he picks up the mungo tea he favors and offers the boy some with a smile. They would work on this issue during his stay, there was no need to make Potter face these problems in public.

He was still bitter that _he_ was not allowed a slice of cake instead of being served carrot sticks under his mother's stern look and her "Remember what the healer said, Darling."

Draco, in a childish moment, bit the carrots with far more aggression then needed to. In response, his father flips his hair over his shoulder rasing one perfectly groom eyebrow, and thus he was forced to settle down.

After that, the guests had been invited to rest in one of the drawing rooms, where they played games all night long as his parents retreated to let them have some fun. Nott, who hovered in the corner of the group from the start, was eventually overtaken by Ron's inability to leave any potential chess player be. Soon the two were battling it out on the board yelling more then they should for such a calm game, and Draco couldn't be more pleased. Because while they were cursing each other mothers and taking each other pawns, Draco realizes Nott not once lost his smile.

The twins then draw Draco into a blizzard game of cards, where the objective was to find the ace of spades by lying to the players with the deck in hand. He plays seven rounds of this, mildly impressed with Potter who wins six times with Percy claiming the one other win. The perfect was all but glowing, as the twins cheered him on happy he took down the champion that was the Boy who lived.

His parents had set out snacks for them to munch on- though nothing sugary sadly as Draco was still not allowed sweets - and the hours were filled with each person introducing everyone to a new game after Ron and Nott tired of their screaming. Potter's muggle game of spoons had every forming at the mouth when they were forced to reach for the spoon, while Nott eagerly showed them how to play poker throwing in dares as payment. Percy's game of choice was more strategic based that only Ron seem to find easy, but it was extremely entertaining. Then Draco went with a good old fashion Dragon's Horde, eagerly claiming the cards from the children.

The night was filled with laughter and boyish roughhousing. It was one of the best nights since he's been back even if his eyes started to dripped heavily and his body grew exhausted with keeping everyone in line. He knew they wanted to have fun but someone had to be responsible, which meant some dares he had to put a stop to- like daring Potter to kiss the prettiest person in the room when the boy look like he was going to self combust or the play fighting that nearly had the Weasleys falling into the furniture.

Eventually, a house-elf popped in to let everyone know it was time for bed, pointing out that Draco was not supposed to be this up late. Draco would have found that insulting had it not been two in the morning and he wasn't already half asleep leaning into Fred's shoulder. The physically older boy had felt him fall on him sometime during the funny story Ron was saying but the teenager hadn't moved.

He's a good kid.

Though why Potter and Nott looked like they bit a lemon didn't make too much sense to Draco.

Wishing each other good nights at the doors of their individual rooms, they all sleep till nearly noon.

* * *

The following day snow had covered the grounds in a fresh soft blanket of white and after much debate with his parents about his safety, they all tracked outside to play in it. Draco had thought he was too old to have a snowball fight but he found himself launching them none the less at the screaming children. He spent more time trying to outrun everyone but he somehow still ended up soaked to his bones.

Percy turned out to be vicious with his throws, somehow still following the rule of no face or between the legs hits, as he landed blow after blow upon the other males who were usually not fast enough to dodge. At one point Potter had claimed he would be good at baseball with the pitcher throw Percy had. Apparently the odd way the Weasley threw with one leg going up before releasing his snow was the exact same way muggles played a sport. Who knew?

Nott also seemed to be having the time of his life gathering up snow to roll into the perfect shape of a quaffle which he threw with startling accuracy then turning tail and running as the Gryffindors retaliated. The snowball fight was a free for all but small alliances were made over the curse of the battling.

"Have you thought about trying out for the Quidditch team next year?" Draco asked him when the two took a chance to catch their breath having run away from Potter and Ron.

Nott looks uncomfortable "I don't know anyone on the team it would be awkward."

"You would be a good Chaser. You got the arm." Draco told him shaking his hands which despite the gloves had gone cold. "If you tried out and made the team, you could get to know them then."

"They wouldn't let me try out" Nott grumbles shaking his head. Draco is mildly started by the bitter tone in his voice. "I'll ruin the image."

Draco can't believe he forget about that. Back before Voldemort's return and the war, the other Slytherins keep those with confirmed Death Eater parents away in an attempt to seem like they were not approving of the losing side of the first war. His father had done the same despite everyone knowing his stance on blood purity, actively working to cut ties with families who had members arrested and placed in Azkaban.

Everything was done to create the proper image of false innocence.

Nott who's only remaining family was a father in prison would destroy that image and any Slytherin worth their cunning mind would know it would be bigger whiplash to befriend the boy. It was a political move, not born of malice. Draco himself, the first time around, had made sure to keep away from the few Slytherins, and Ravenclaws that the world knew had fallen from grace after their Death Eater family members had been rounded up.

Yet all the same it punished a boy who had nothing to do with the war, made him a product of other security. Draco hadn't even remembered why Nott was alone the first go about up until now, how could he? It hadn't affected him so it was important.

My what a difference an adult perceptive can do.

"That's a good thing. Slytherin needs to have it's losing imagine ruined." He pats the stun looking boy on the shoulder "You got to challenge it. Put the house snake back at the top. The Slytherin team needs you."

Nott is staring at him with a look of pure wonder. "You really think I can?"

"I know you can. I've seen you fly before at the Pureblood gatherings"

"You've... have? You've noticed me...?" Draco smiled in response, knowing that it was true. He had noticed the other in the first timeline, he was good on a broom even if it was limited heights as all kid games before Hogwarts were but there was no denying he would have a great talent if he put in the effort.

The spur of the moment's inspiration was ruined by Fred releasing a battle cry after taking a leap start and throwing a bucket load of snow over Draco's head. The blond was throwing into a pile of snow behind him with an undignified squeal and Nott barely had time to give a shocked shout of the Malfoy's name before George game him the same fate.

As the two tried to peel themselves off the ground the twins chanted "Kneel before the Winter Twins!"

His parents made them come inside after that to warm by the fire with cups of hot tea for everyone. Draco attempted to get hot chocolate instead but he was faced with another of his father's hair flip and he was forced to once again settle.

* * *

The days passed in a similar manner up until Draco suddenly remembered one another person he couldn't bear to look at when he first arrived. He hadn't seen his godfather alive and well in years, would feel his absence around certain parts of the year.

Severus Snape would come over to his house for his birthday (after the party as Severus never liked crowds), would sit with him with a hot cup of tea at Hogwarts, would allow him to whine about Potter for hours while he brewed. His godfather may as well be his other parents and he had allowed him to die a murder in his place because of the choices he had made.

He missed him especially around Yule, as that had once been Draco's favorite holiday even though his godfather never joined them. Not that his parents hadn't tried, each year sending an invitation as elaborate as possible but each year his godfather refused. When he was younger he used to wonder why anyone would not want to spend the morning of Yule with them. It wasn't like his parents threw a party on the actual day they always made it a private affair and keep the flashy shows of the wealth of their status a day or two before.

When they invited him, the Malfoys meant for Severus to spend with just the three of them.

Once he grew, however, he realized that to someone like his godfather being in a room where a family had everything he ever wanted and being forced to spend the time there would only hurt. It would be like dangling his dream right before his eyes, yet somehow keep it well out of reach.

Draco knew how that felt.

He did.

But he also knew what it was like to be left to the side. After realizing what had happened to Nott- who he made sure was included in everything they did even if the child himself didn't know how to be apart of something- he knew what he had to do. He couldn't allow his Godfather to be alone, not like other years. He needed to make a bigger effort, to get the man that saved him from being a murder one small chance of happiness no matter how brief it was.

Life was meaningless anyway why not look for a spark of joy?

Draco put a quill to parchment and personally asked Severus to join them. He filled the parchment with request after request, promises to be good, promises that it would be fun, and even appealed to the older man by promising he would help him prepare the nastiest potion ingredients whenever he wanted if only for once, Severus would be here for Yule.

After sending his owl he was filled with regret and anxiety worried he bothering his godfather. In the end, he started to feel too overwhelmed by his emotions that he had to excuse himself from his guest and nap the entire afternoon. Everyone kept giving him concern looks when he woke later that evening, many of them still convinced he was dying. They all settled down for the night without too much roughhousing as if though the reminder of Draco's- not real!- illness made the room heavy.

His father insisted on the floating bed after that. Up until then, his parents had become lenient about his new restrictions seeming to realize that the fun he was having with the boys was doing him better than being confined to his room all day but this sudden burst of his emotions taking a nose dive reminded them of all their troubles.

Draco was grateful his guest didn't mention his floating bed too much nor did the Weasleys allow his parents getting overly protective to ruin all the fun. They simply found other ways to entertain themselves. Potter read them one of his latest stories a rendition of a muggle fairy tale called "Sleeping Beauty" with Draco as the main character, while Nott drew Draco during one of his naps and then somehow added the outfit of a prince.

It was downright adorable and he requested his parents to frame it up for him. They had it on his bedroom wall within the hour. Both boys looking to be walking on sunshine.

He hadn't received a reply by owl from Severus. It hurt but Draco knew it was dumb to hold hopes.

That was until the man himself appeared in the family floo carrying a suitcase and three perfectly wrapped presents, while everyone was sitting and chatting in the drawing-room. The Gryffindors all froze upon his arrival: Ron with half a piece of brownie handing midway to his mouth, Percy dropped his book, George and Fred stuffed whatever they were working on into their pockets in a panic frenzy and Potter stop mid-sentence of a new little story idea he was pitching to Draco.

Nott and his parents merely stared wide-eyed at the man within the golden lined chimney.

Severus gave the room a once over, face impassive as ever but Draco could tell he was planning on running away, so he leaped form his floating bed with a shout "Godfather! You actually came!" and acted the child he was pretending to be as he ran in for a hug. He wrapped his arms into a from embrace around the taller man's waist burying his face into the upper part of his stomach- curse his tiny height! Why couldn't the ritual thrown him back when he had his growth spurt!- squeezing with all his might.

The soft oof his godfather mad was music to his ears.

"Severus..." Mother began her voice strain with shock "We weren't expecting you."

"Is that so? I was under the impression your son had invited me." The man drawled somehow sounding as if though he was questioning her intelligence and yet he could hear the uncertainty in the undertones of his voice. Though that second part may have only been to those that knew him and right now only the Malfoys were able to count as knowing Severus Snape. "I see you already have...guests. I shall be on my way-"

"No don't go!" Father shouts suddenly, leaping to his feet. "We love to have you here. We can have your room prepared in no time, right love?"

"Yes of course!" Mother agrees. "Oh Severus we are so happy you are here. I know your busy with your work, it's not easy being the most impressive potion master in history. Though why I am telling you that when you already know how incredible you are"

Shre gives a nervous chuckle at the same time his father steps forward...and promptly hits his hip against the table he knows darn well has always been there since he was seven years old.

"You must be exhausted by your trip" His father coughs attempting to play it off, brushing his bangs out of his face "Would you care for a drink? Any requests?"

"Tea would be fine" Severus drawls from above Draco.

"Tea! We have tea! We have the best tea any tea house could offer! Narcissa just had this fabulous Yerba Buena tea imported all the way from Mexico!"

"I know how much you enjoyed it last time Severus, I couldn't help but buy some more."

Draco lets go of his godfather to give his parents a questionable look. What the fuck was going on? Why are they tripping over themselves like this? The other children may not be able to see it, well except for Nott who was glancing between the adults with a calculating look, but the Malfoy couple were trying really hard to flatter the half-blood.

They were trying to appear _impressive_ in front of him.

Severus for his part hummed relaxing the tension out of his body patting Draco on the head as the most affectionate way to show his love and the blond beams upwards at him putting his parents' odd behavior aside to bask in the knowledge that this change was because of his effort. He did this. His godfather had come to spent Yule with them for the first time ever because Draco had asked him to.

The man steps away to put the three gifts under the tree they had set up at the beginning of the month as per Malfoy transition, pausing when he sees the three gifts wrapped in elegant green with his name shinning on the wrapping. Draco's heart swells at the brief smile that breaks his face before his godfather stands up and shuts his face into the impassive mask he always wears.

His parents rush over to show him to his room, his father having house elves take his things babbling like a bunch of teenagers trying to get their crushes attention-

oh?

oh.

_ohhhhhh._

**_oh!?_ **

_Could it be!?_

"It's true..." Nott mumbles as the adults leave the room "The rumors..."

"What rumors?" Draco demands, causinng the boy to jump. He flushes and shifts his feet but after Draco crosses to his side of the room with arms folded and the best stern look he can muster with baby fate the Slytherin crumbles.

"The rumors about your parents..um...having a thing for Professor Snape."

Draco feels like a dragon just landed on his head, like the universes just open up before his eyes and he could see every possible answer to every possible equation. His third eye has just been blown right open. He swears that the lighting and thunder he heard is only in his head as flashes of memories before the war play inside his mind now in an older and more informed point of view he understands them better, can see them from a different angle.

That one time Severus offhandedly commented on his mother's dress, claiming the shimmery grey was a nice color since it resembles mercury and went well with her eyes. She then started to wear that color around like it was her new life purpose despite the fact they needed to have the shimmering material imported from France.

The time his father heard Severus was going to be a gala for potion master and forced the grumpy then child Draco to the Mannor to fix up his hair and change into dinner robes that fit his figure more nicely despite the fact the two had already been at the ministry where said gala was going to be hosted.

Let's not forget the time Severus had turned up his nose at some pureblood decertations and even though they were in the fashion at the time his parents had refused to have them featured at their own parties. They always invited the potion master, each and every time to anything but Severus rarely if ever accepted. His parents had been all but throwing themselves at the man for years.

The way they always seem to hang off of every word the half-blood said sometimes twirling their blond hair between their fingers like a bunch of _fools._

 _holy shit_ Draco thinks numbly _No wonder the man feels like another parent if my mother and father have any say in the manner he would be._

"Okay am I the only one who finds it really weird the Malfoy has the hots for Professor Snape?" Ron asks at large, which has his siblings nodding their heads including Percy. Draco weakly slumps into the closes armchair. The youngest present Weasley winces trying to make up for his mistake. "er not that there anything wrong with that Draco. Just you know, adults in love are weird in general"

"But I thought Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy loved each other," Potter asks confused causing everyone to turn to him with baffled looks. Even Draco who's entire life has just been flipped inside out because of the sheer shock, is perplexed.

"Of course my parents do. They just happen to love Severus just as much as well." Draco says slowly then he remembers that one course he took about the difference between wizard and muggle culture. There were so many differences he had nearly failed since he often confused what was considered normal for him wasn't in the muggle side of the world. "Marriage is different in the wizarding world. Polyamory and Polygamy are commonly placed. As well as same-sex marriage and relationships. Children can even be blood adopted by same-sex couples which allow our magic to turn the child into their by blood. "

Potter's jaw drops "Really?!"

"Yeah mate, haven't you notice some of the upper years snogging?" Ron asks with a voice filled with bemusement. "I mean your on the Quidditch team surely you've noticed how two of your chasers are always holding hands?"

Nott snickers.

"Though it's considered rude to ask siblings to enter a polyamory relationship," Draco adds not wanting the young man to make the same mistake, which has the twins nodding their heads.

"If I had a knut for every annoying joke I get about Feorge and me, then I would have had our joke shop ages ago," Fred grumbles rolling his eyes. "As if I would. He's my brother and he's downright ugly. Everyone knows I'm the most desired in the family after all."

"No, that be Charlie" Percy corrects. "Everyone he meets falls in love with him."

"I can give credit to that" Nott says. "I saw him once giving a speech at the Romania ministry about his dragons and everyone in the room was picturing their wedding together. Your brother actually had to beat some off with a stick at one point."

"But I could marry a boy?" Potter cuts in desperately. When everyone turns to stare at him he blushes deep red looking mortified. He looks like he's seconds away from running but the desire to know the answer keeps him rooted in place. The Weasley twins chuckle giving each other knowing looks, while Ron sighs dramatically

Nott for some reason glares at Potter from behind his sketchbook.

"Yes" Draco takes pity on him "If you wanted to. You could."

Potter looked like Draco did a few minutes ago, and the blond knows the universe just opened before him as well. It's nice to know he isn't the only one who's entire world just shift. He quirks a teasing smile at him. "Have someone in mind already for marriage, Potter?"

"I do!" Nott shouts raising one hand.

Percy rolls his eyes and picks up his book again apparently done with everything. "We know Nott."

"He is the love of my life!"

"We know Nott"

Draco resettles in his floating bed feeling lighter then he had in a long time. He takes a look around him at the sight of Potter looking like he was just handed the world, Ron eating to his heart content, Fred and George pulling out some kind of potion from their pockets to whisper over, Percy gently teasing Nott who was showing him something in his book and he looks upwards knowing his parents were doing their best to win over his godfather on the floor above them.

Closing his eyes Draco listens to the wireless play a soft holiday jingle and despite the fact, the official date wasn't until three more days he knows.

This may as well be the best Yule he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape has no idea that Malfoys are in love with him  
> Harry just learned the wizarding world is gay and he's about to dance his bi little heart out  
> Draco likes having them over  
> The Weasleys are just watching a show at this point  
> Charlie Weasley and Regulus Black were the ones that had everyone falling in love with them.  
> I'm not sure where this is going anymore and I haven't decided on the ships either. So this is a surprise for you and me.


	5. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco may need to calm his charm down a bit.

Now that he knew about it, he wondered why he never saw it before. His parents are terribly obvious about their affections for Severus leading him on walks through the gardens, inviting him to random teas, and tripping over themselves to compliment him. Whenever he needed to find of them he just had to find his godfather's gliding form and there on one side of his arm was a head of blond hair swooning.

It was nice to make the three sit in the couch the house-elves had moved to the grand hall while Fred, Geroge, and Ron sat in different love chairs waiting for the show Draco was about to present. A fashion show made of clothes he already owns but modeled by the guests.

This came to be when he tried to properly dress Percy and it all spiraled out of control from there.

Draco had told Percy he had once wanted to be a fashion designer when he realized the boy's trousers were too short for his ankles. He also realizes that the sleeves of his jumper were straining across his back but flowing too much around his middle, making Percy sort of look like a rag doll. He had asked his parents if he could do small fashion charms that were allowed for underage witches and wizards who lived with parents that had the permit. His father naturally did.

He lied because he didn't want the boy to think Draco was having his own clothes resized out of charity. Even if it sort of was.

It didn't matter how he could have just had resized Percy's trousers. Those hand-me-downs were an insult of rags far past their expiration date but it's not like his family could afford to get him new clothes, after all, Draco remembers quite well mocking the Weasley's for their poverty state before the success of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. So Draco just open his large closet and threw the outfit he felt would make Percy's blue eyes pop and fit his long legs best at the boy. While he was at it he added a hair cut charm, cutting away that hideous half bowl half mushroom monstrously into a shaggy undercut, and soon Percy was strutting down the stairs looking like he escaped the Malfoy runway- a family business that was doing well this season.

Although the Malfoys' had a finger in nearly every business pie they didn't manage them personally. The Malfoy Fashion line was more popular in France where an ancestor of Draco's started the line, and it expanded to other countries. One of those brands popular enough for the M of the Malfoy family to make the robes one hundred gallons more.

The teen insisted he only dressed up because Draco really wanted him to, stating very loudly against his brother's gapping faces that he was helping the little blond see his dream job. Before Draco could say anything Potter and Nott were in his face insisting they would love to help him with his passion for fashion. He could say it wasn't a passion, even if as a child he did sort of love dressing up more then normal, but the pleading look in their eyes had him agreeing.

Besides denying it would bring attention to the fact he wanted to help Percy instead of what he all but shouted at the teen "Percy come over here and be my muse! I want you to model for me! I've always wanted to be a fashion designer just like great-great-great-great-grandfather was! "

He was bored anyway.

He ushered his models back upstairs, getting Percy out fo the casual clothes he gave him earlier to dress him up and work with the fashion don'ts that were Potter and Nott. The rest waited downstairs mumbles of "Draco is so cute." "Did you see Percy? He almost looked cool." "Anyone else wishes they could be a model?"

Thus the morning turned into a makeshift fashion show with the grand stairs as the stage and the clutter of people at the bottom of them as an audience. Since it wasn't about the clothes themselves but finding the best thing for the models to wear, Draco tried his best and found he was sort of excited for them to see the results.

Draco even went a little further and asked some house elves to play some classical music with a fast beat as the three boys walked down the stairs with a beaming Malfoy heir at the top watching them descended. He sent out Percy first making Potter wait till the other boy was on the seventh step before allowing him to go, the same for Nott in order to give the audience time to properly see their outfits better.

Percy was sporting a white jumper that had a nice sliver vest thrown ontop, his undercut allowing his eyes to look better with his new glasses- Draco had reshaped them into square frames but that charm would wear off and it would return to round later- and black dress trousers, with polish black dress shoes. He looked like a rich man's studious son.

Potter, on the other hand, was stuff into a button-down forest green long sleeve that had golden snakes on the arms, and nice dark brown nearly black dress trousers. He forced the boy into some dance shoes, different to dress shoes to the trained eye but the slightly heightened heel on them helped fix his stance, making the boy seem taller then he was without that slouch. If he was older he would be a wizard on his way to a high-end dance club.

He refrained from making Potter overly formal as the boy squirm at anything too expensive but reshaping his glass into smaller, ones with less of a circle and more oval form, having brought his eyes into wonderful emerald focus. Potter had refused a hair cut but had allowed Draco to tussle it up into a fashion mess instead of the crow's mess it usually was.

Nott on the hand had been put into semi-formal and semi-casual dress robes. They were dark blue, the same color of a clear night sky complete with the speckles of white for the stars at the bottom of the brim, clinging to the boy who had long ago learned the proper walk of a nobleman. He had a white dress shirt underneath a dark jacket that was the robe however instead of the ones that reach the floor the jacket ending just as his midthighs., and the dress trousers that match the color of the jacket had the area around ankles with their own peaking stars. He had also not allowed a hair cut but with a quick charm had his hair blown back worked better then any slicing could have done for him.

When they walked down the main stairway, his parents' and the rest of the Weasley's applause had them and Draco glowing. It was when he strutted down the stairs in his own formal plum purple dress robes, that he noticed a chance to tease his parents who were making eyes at his bored clapping godfather. When he reached the bottom, he bowed with the other three males, long enough to make it seem as if the idea just arrived and made his way to Severus.

At this point, Draco had as innocently as he could, asked his godfather if he would mind being in a fashion show too.

Severus had wrinkled his nose in distaste but something about the ritual _must_ have broken the world since he allowed Draco to stuff him into pearl white dress robes. His godfather never wore anything that was skin tight but it wasn't that he lacked a good body even if he was on the bony side, all he needed was to find robes that fit his body. Which the snow-white trousers, open pearl robes that looked more like a cape and white shirt with a peal white vest did very nicely. After he was dressed even Draco could see why his parents liked him.

He allowed Draco to pull his hair back into a low messy ponytail, making his bangs frame his face but not curtain it like the man's hair usually did. After an intense stare-off where Draco's eyes watered with his lack of blinking, reluctantly Severus had even allowed him to place some long-chained earings claps- as the man would never allow him to pierce them properly- ending in spear-like points to his ear loops.

If there was one thing that unnerved his godfather is was unblinking children. Draco had long ago mastered the art of the staring contest, having had his first victory against Severus when he was four and wanted a muggle dragon onesie that his godfather jokingly threaten to put him in. There were still pictures of him somewhere in the mansion, waving at the camera in the dragon onesie being held at the hip of his godfather, who's young face looked just the bit caged.

When Severus floated down the stairs his father actually chocked on the tea he had been drinking and his mother pressed her hands over her mouth to muffle a squeal, both of them were blushing and sweating, but unable to look away from the vision Draco made his godfather into.

The Gryffindors all seem to be having mental breaks downs but they can't deny Draco doesn't have the magical touch. His godfather had always seemed tall and intimidating, wearing black to further force misbehaving children to do as they are told, looking like the villain of a storybook. With Draco's clothes and fashion sense, he resembles a prince emerging from the castle, even with the scowl he still had on made him seem like the angry prince.

Nott was the one to start off the clapping, which snaps his parents out whatever daze they were in, both blonds jumping to their feet to clap. Draco's plan to tease them backfire from the second-hand embarrassment he felt as they shouted ridiculous praises.

"I've never seen a man more otherworldly beautiful!"

"Encore! Encore! You're so lovely Severus!"

"You raise the elegance in this household with your mere presence!"

What was worse his godfather seemed to think his parents were mocking him, his face darkening with rage as the children either full out laughs- Ron, Fred, George- or attempted to muffle their chuckles- Percy, Nott and surprisingly Potter. Draco frowns deeply, stepping in front of his godfather with the intention of protecting him only to have Severus huff haughtily. "I am _aware_ of what I look like."

There is a touch of bitterness and self-loathing in the undertones of his haughty voice. He wonders if anyone else hears it but no, the Gryffindors and lone Slytherin children don't know him well enough and his parent's brains are mush at the moment to notice. His mother sighs and his father nods rapidly agreeing with the man even if he doesn't understand what he's agreeing to.

How can they not notice they are miscommunicating and ruining their chances with the potion master? Honestly, he has to do everything himself. Thinking quickly Draco blurts out the first thing that came to his mind to show Severus they are being sincere. "Father, do you like Godfather's outfit? I knew pearl would look great on him from all the times you and mother talk about how you think he's as lovely as a pearl!"

His mother goes pasty white looking at him with wide pleading eyes while his father's mouth flaps uselessly in the face of Severus's raised brow. Draco carries on, pretending to not notice either. "The ring you wanted to give him also has a pearl right-?"

His father rushes forwards to slam a hand over his mouth. " _Draco_! Wouldn't you like to also have the Weasleys part of your show!? I'm sure the boys would l _ove_ to be models. Wouldn't you boys?"

"Ugh.."

"Excellent!" His mother says with force cheer "Up to the dressing room dears!"

Draco and the rest of the boys in hand me downs were ushered upstairs where he also gave them makeovers but not before he caught the expression on Severus' face. He looks to be deep in thought, but there is a considering look he was throwing his parents' tense backs. The Hufflepuff smirks, following Fred, George and Ron back to his room feeling like he succeded his private mission.

The mission to see his parents married to Severus. He wouldn't force them of course but a slight push and nudge here or there wouldn't be too bad would it? Now what to do with Ron's mop of hair? He hopes the boy lets him cut it, one that lets him get read of the strange sides, into something shorter and cleaner to his head. He also had to think about the twin's biceps, something that looked good on them even when they weren't flexing.

* * *

"The muggle world?" Narcissa's nose wrinkles even in the face of her crush. "Must you go? Yule is in two days!"

"I have some errands to run, which unfortunately must be done on the muggle side." Severus drawls, zipping up the muggle coat he brought with him. After the fashion show, he got back into his regular outfit, though the children remain in Draco's clothes. They had settled for an early lunch where he had stated he needed to go out after they finished eating.

Naturally, after giving Draco looks of worry, his parents stated one of them could go with him. Their hopes were shot down by his godfather's omission of it being a trip to the muggle mall before it closed for the holidays. It wasn't until Severus came down from his room in muggle trousers- jeans Draco thinks they are called- and the black trench coat that his parents realize he's being serious.

"Yes but..."

"Can I go with Severus?" Draco asks making everyone turn to him. He stares back at them with a raised brow, willing them to allow it. Normally he doesn't bother to travel to the muggle side, even after the war there were a few times he went but not enough to be considered an enjoyable time. Usually, he only went to some bars or to spend time with Tim-

Draco cut off those thoughts right away, not wanting to think of his ex. Not now. Not here.

"Darling why would you ever want to go to-what was it, Severus?- a mall?" His mother asks baffled. She is not saying yes but she is not saying no, either which is hope for the young time traveler.

 _Because it's been weeks since I last left my house and if you don't let me out soon I'm going to burn this place to the ground._ He thinks viciously. Funny that when he first arrived he didn't want to go out at all but recently he's been feeling stir crazy. Even walks around the mansion weren't enough anymore, he needed to go out. Draco knows his parents are still worried about the non-existing MDC, having heard them confirming it with Severus the previous night when the man inquired about the rumors, but he really needed them to relax a little.

Not that he could say that, as they still did not believe the truth of him being a time traveler. What if they thought he needed to go to a mental ward next? No thank you.

"I want to." He says instead. Before either of his parents could respond Severus is nodding to the stairway leading to his room.

"Change into something warm and be down in ten minutes or I leave without you."

Draco shoots him a grateful look racing up the stairs. A few hurried steps are behind him, letting him know the other children would also like to join them on the outing. He doesn't tell them to request Severus take them along as well, knowing it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission in some cases. Among them, only Potter has something that looks like it blends into the muggle world seamlessly, though Draco demands he puts on his clothes when he realizes how down torn they are.

Not wanting to single him out Draco demands everyone try on some of his clothes again, they go along with it with fond smiles probably assuming that it's Draco being excited to dress them up again. Nott, who had clothes of the same quality thus not needed the Malfoy heir to share them with him, also puts on Draco's clothes again after the blond notices the Nott Heir staring longingly at the way Potter twirl in Draco's dress shirt.

Without the outer robes, they could pass off as muggle clothes even if they look far too formal for normal wear. At least according to Potter, who is the only one among them, that knows what muggle attire looks like. They looked a bit too posh for his taste but it was better toasty well clothed posh than the clothes he wore which were too flimsy to keep the boy warm during the winter.

When they all tumble downstairs, his parents were too busy whispering furiously with his godfather, sounding close to hissing, to notice them. At first, it looks like they were threatening the man but Severus shakes his head determinedly.

Draco is the first to get ready, which allows him to catch the ending of his godfather's words . "-you rather he spends his last few years in a cage of his own home? No one will recognize him in the muggle world anyway, there is little to no chance that someone will aggravate him over his condition. Allow the boy this freedom before his body shut down."

His mother's breath hitches into a choking sob but when Severus steps forward to embrace her and his father the three melt against each other looking to be fighting off an unknown cold. Draco clears his throat feeling like he is witnessing something he shouldn't be, the children at his back shifting awkwardly on their feet. The adults break away, turning to them with watery eyes and plastic smiles.

"We have decided" His father starts with great dignity against the young males' silence "That Narcissa and I will be joining everyone today."

What.

"If you gentlemen give us some time to get into something more muggle appropriate, we shall be heading out."

His muggle hating parents...are going with them? To the muggle world!?

 _This is it._ Draco thinks numbly watching them scurry up to their rooms _This is the clear sign that the universe has truly been broken by that idiot Potter._

Severus walks over to place a hand on Draco's tiny shoulder looking down at him with dark dark eyes, fashes of emotions swirling in the depths of them before his godfather shuts them all away behind the strong mental shield the boy knows the Occlumens has built over the last years. When Severus is using his occlumency no one can tell what he's thinking or feeling, and that holds turn as he drawls "We will be going to the first shopping mall found near London we can find as I don't want to spend too much time there. Is that alright with you? Would you like to go somewhere else?"

Draco blinks at him not knowing what to say. He does want to extend the trip as long as he can but however, could he do so when he knows next to nothing of the muggle world? He doubts his godfather will like the request to go to a muggle bar. Then his mind jumps back to the piles of letters he got from the only muggle-born person he knew at this time. "Can we stop at Hampstead, London?"

"Whatever for?"

"Granger lives there. I have her address on the letters she sends me. Muggles write a return address on them, which is silly but I know where she lives." He babbles "Can we?"

Severus' lips are pressed into a firm frown which makes Draco stop blinking for a solid minute, just staring up at him with the blank and empty stare that he knows makes the man uncomfortable. Who needs puppy dog eyes when you can show a doll possessed eyes instead? As always the man crumbles. "Very well. We can pick up the girl and take her with us to the mall. _If_ her parents allow it."

Draco's face burst into a smile. "Thank you, Severus!"

Feeling daring he throws his arms around the man's middle again in a hug that has the Slytherin House Head sighing. He doesn't push him away but he doesn't return the hold either. Still, Draco is surprised by the gentle pats he receives on his right shoulder blade, not used to his godfather showing this much affection. What in the world had change? "You Hufflepuffs and your ridiculous need to have physical contact."

Draco laughs into his stomach.

* * *

Draco watches the house pass by with only the slightest interest. He always wondered why muggles like having houses that were exactly alike, but after being outcast by the rest of the magical world he now knows the importance of not standing out. Of being one of the crowd. He stops caring at one point but for the few years following the war all he wanted was to be accepted back into the magical society as another face.

"Look at that!" Fred tells George pressing his face against the window of the..what did Potter called it?... a limo. Yes, the long auto his father had rented for the day was called a limo, though both Potter and Severus seemed to be embarrassed by it. When Severus had taken them to a rent center to get something they can move about in, seeing as walking would take too long and they couldn't use magic, his father had insisted he could get the auto for them.

Severus looked highly embarrassed when his father came back with a black limo. "I said a _taxi or a van_ , Lucius."

"The gentleman at the desk assured me this was the most expensive auto they had for rent" His father defended, voice strain on the words gentleman and auto but he pushed through anyway. "This will fit us all and show the peasants that they are in the presence of a god and a goddess at the same time. After you,my love."

His mother smiles at his father, taking his hand and climbing into the limo with grace. His father then offered his hand to Severus who was too busy pitching the space between his eyes to take it. His godfather climb into the limo mumbling "stupid rich people" which turn his father slightly pink.

After that, the youth climb in. The diver gave them all a friendly greeting and asked where to take them. Draco presented the address on the envelope, which thankful the man knew having grown up in the area and off they were. The diver pushes a button that placed him behind a soundproof window- with Severus casting a slight charm to muffle their voices- and the group relaxes as they stare at the muggle world.

The limo's windows were tinted- which meant the people outside couldn't see in but they could see the outside? He wasn't overly sure he understood Potter's fumbling explanation. The boy had been a bit flustered ever since they pushed into the limo, with it seats along the side of the limo and the back where the parents sat, this meant he and Draco were sitting awfully close to one another as it left little space between the warping of leather seats.

Nott had actually wrestled George for the sit on Draco's other side, and would sometimes press his shoulder to Draco's as they kneel before the windows looking out of the world. Severus had insisted they wear seat belts, for their own protection but one flicker of his mother's wand had a charm wrapping around them that was much better protection then any flimsy belt could do. His godfather had rolled his eyes but allowed the children to crowd the windows from their seats on their knees none the less, even Percy did so.

"This is much better than Dad's auto!" Ron gush "No jerks or random stops! And look it even comes with food!"

He had found the small Cold Space, that the muggle used to store drinks and food, gulping down the Coco-cola that Draco knew tasted amazing as he too discovered it in the bars he featured in the future. Severus had the workers at the rent center remove any alcohol after stating they would be taking seven children, eight if Granger could go to the "mall" with them.

Suddenly the stretched auto starts to slow until it stops before another house that looks exactly like the others. The diver rolls down the window smiling over his shoulder at them. "We're here."

"Excellent," Father says, he pulls out some color paper that Draco knows are more pounds then he should be getting, to press into the driver's surprised hand. "Give us a moment to see if...Miss Granger can join my son. Draco? Go collect your friend."

The man takes the money with a look of wonder, counting them quickly and grinning. "Yes sir! Of course sir! Thank you sir!"

Ah, so he doesn't want to step in the muggle home, after all, very well then Draco won't tell him he just hand over fifty gallons as a tip. The muggle just made five hundred pounds for waiting but the man has to deal with them for the rest of the afternoon so he deserves the tips. "Yes, father."

"Darling don't forget the gifts." His mother tsks reminding him about the tradition to bring gifts when arriving at someone's house unannounced especially if it was to ask the heir of the household to go on a unplan outing. Since Granger is an only child, she would be the heir. Draco almost slapped himself for his bad manners.

"Of course, Mother" Picking up the flowers for Mrs. Granger and the bottle of wine for Mr. Granger, Draco opens the limo door and stumbles up the stairs to the door. He thinks Potter attempts to follow him but everyone stops him as the Malfoy household, the ones hosting the outing, it has to be either Draco or Lucius who ask for Granger to come out.

He looks around not knowing where to summon the house-elf until he settles for knocking gently hoping the creature will feel the disturbance with how careful he does so on the door. There is a moment of silence, and he turns back to give the limo a helpless look. Potter rolls down his window to shout "the doorbell! Ring the doorbell!"

"How?"

"Press the button on the side"

Draco does so trying not to drop the bottle. There is a loud Ding-dong that makes him jump, but it's not last long until he hears heavy footsteps falling on the other side of the door. Resetting the gifts in his arms he makes sure both are on display as the door opens to a smiling dark skin man. "Good afternoon, sir, is miss Granger home?"

The man looks down at him, his smiling falling clear off his face. "Honey?"

A woman's voice calls back from within the house "Yes?"

"There is a boy on my doorstep asking for Hermione. _Why_ is there a boy on my doorstep asking for Hermione?"

"What?" There is the sound of someone running and then another woman appears at the door. She has curling hair that is an exact copy to Granger's bushy looks her skin also dark but Draco realizes it's the man who holds Granger's eyes. Definitely her parents. He doesn't remember them at all, only seeing that one time in the bookstore all those years ago, and at the time his father fist fighting Weasley Sr. had been much more memorable.

The woman eyes him with wonder "Oh my. There _is_ a boy here asking for Hermione."

Draco shuffles his feet. "I brought gifts for you both. Flowers for you Ma'am and fine wine for you Sir."

They just continue to stare. The blond clears his throat' lowing his voice. He thinks about Potter, and how the boy didn't know that it was Draco's job to call Granger out so he assumes they don't know either. More culture difference it seems. "It's a magical tradition to brings gifts when asking for the company of one's friends. I'm Draco Malfoy a school mate of your daughter-"

" _You're_ Draco Malfoy?" Mr. Granger asks but his voice sounds almost like a threat.

"Um..yes?"

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you, Suger!" Mrs. Granger gushes. She steps forwards accepting the gifts with a smile "Hermione has told us so much about you. She can't stop talking about you in her letters."

Draco wonders what in the world the girl been telling them to make the man's face turn that dark. He doesn't think he's said anything bad this time around, hell he hadn't called her mudblood once. "It's nice to meet you as well Ma'am. I was wondering if miss Granger could join us to the mall this afternoon-"

"Who's us?" Mr. Grager cuts him off. Draco blinks at him wondering where all this hostility is coming from. He gestures to the limo which the couple gape at for a moment, filling them in with the plans of the afternoon. Mr. Granger goes over to the limo to talk "man to man" with his father which Draco fears will be a terrible idea but he can't stop the adult from doing so as Mrs. Granger gently tells him Granger is not home.

She had gone to the local park an hour earlier.

Draco deflates. "I see. Thank you, Ma'am, perhaps next time."

The woman bites her lip before she seems to come to a decision. "If you have time and it's not out of your way, you can go to the park to pick her up? It's a block down that way."

The Malfoy looks in the direction she is pointing to wondering what a muggle park would look like just as Mr. Granger returns with a surprisingly calmer appearance. Glancing over his shoulder he sees Severus getting back into the limo, probably stepping outside to speak with the man in order to avoid his parents from causing a scene.

He gives his permission for his daughter to join the magical as long as they got her home before ten. "Professor Snape explains a great deal to me. I apologize for the way I greeted you, son. But I can't be too careful with my daughter with all the wolves around."

He couldn't agree more, especially with the war in the near future. Werewolves were extremely dangerous even outside of the full moon."Of course, Sir. It's always best safe than sorry. I'll make sure the wolves stay away from her."

The man beams. "Good lad."

He waves the couple goodbye after they tell him a code phrase they taught Granger to let her know it was okay to go with him and his parents with their knowledge and permission in an effort to avoid "stranger danger". They changed it monthly, leaving Draco to wonder if they been magical would the Grangers be a family of Slytherins?

He urges the driver to swing by the park when he returns to the limo. The man waits until his father agrees and off they go, the couple standing on the doorstep waving. Around them, people are peaking out fo their window and doors, which is rather rude. Have they never seen an auto before? Muggles.

He turns to Severus asking him what he told Mr. Granger but the man just shakes his head and tells him to drop it. Draco does, though Potter is pouting up a storm, and Nott's knee is bouncing in place. For some reason, even Fred looks upset slightly. Draco is glad he's gotten better at telling them apart, now that he's spent time with them the Weasley twins weren't the exact same as he originally thought.

The previous night before he had told Fred that, proud he can tell them apart. The older teen had asked how. Closing his eyes he pictures the events as clear as day withing his mind.

Draco still wondered why the redhead had to look thunderstruck when the blond explains that Fred felt like Fred and George felt like George. This was after the long conversation the two had, once the Hufflepuff found the Gryffindor crying by his peacocks. Draco had snuck out hoping to spend some quality time with the birds only to find a sobbing Gryfindor. Much like his brother that fateful night, Draco hadn't been to walk away from Fred, knowing what it would have meant to him if someone had stayed in his sixth year.

He plopped down beside the twin probing him until the boy was sobbing about his guilt. Apparently out of the both of them Fred felt the worst about Percy's dangerous way of thinking. He went on and on how he had hurt Ron as well, how his one joy brought so much misery to those around him. How then could he open a joke shop if he now knew his jokes would only bring pain?

Fred's certainty in his dream was shaking for the first time and he was too afraid of telling Geroge in fear he was betraying his brother, as only the two of them actually believed in their joke shop. The redhead wasn't sure if he wanted to open one anymore, but then what else was there to Fred Weasley? Without those qualities he was nothing.

Draco had been mildly alarmed. He couldn't think of a world without the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes one of the shops that keep the people's hope alive in the time of war. He also didn't like the way the boy believed jokes and pranks were all he had, stating his mother and every adult in his life so far, had all but told him and Geroge they were never be as smart as their older brothers because they wasted so much time on their products and their pranks.

How could they say that? How could the twins believe that?

Sure they weren't the traditional book smart- and only because Draco suspected they just weren't motivated enough to try- but no one could deny the twins weren't damn brilliant. For Merlin's sake, they create and run a business at the age of _thirteen_. Yes, it wasn't the biggest, or the most well know, but it was more than half the children at Hogwarts could claim they've done.

Not to mention their products were the stuff of legends. In the future, they were everywhere, from jokes to household items, arguably one of the most influential companies of the two-thousands. It needed to exist!

Draco spent an hour and a half, drilling this into Fred's mind, _refusing_ , to let this bright, brilliant boy think he was anything less than amazing. Fred's tears had dried as the Hufflepuff went over and over how great he was, even sprung up to grab hold of his shoulder and force him to see the sincerity within his eyes. The twin's whole face had looked like it just gone though an epiphany, staring into Draco's silver eyes.

But that wasn't enough, no he needs physical proof for this boy. He turns running after the peacocks trying to get them as the twin stumbles behind him confused by the change of behavior. Eventually, he managed to catch one which is the exact moment Fred looks over just as Draco hugs his peacock to his chest and gives him a warm smile surround by snow. "I think you're dream is amazing too. A whole store made to bring laughter and smiles? How could that ever be a bad thing?"

"You-you're just saying that," The boy says blushing slightly.

"Really? Why did I buy you an ad then?"

"...Pity?"

"I wasted money on pity? You really think I would?" The redhead shrugs forcing Draco to fight a sigh. He steps closer until he's in the third year's space. Fred feels Draco take his hand and he stares as the blond plucks a peacock feather into it then curls his fingers over it. "This is will be my promise."

"What?"

"Only use this feather as a quill for your orders. It'll weather down with each order and once it gets small you'll physically see your success just like _I can already see it"_

Fred had gone redder than his own hair, but sadly the two had to cut it the conversation there as his mother hollered from a window to come inside. She ushered Draco to sit near the fireplace with a cup of tea as Fred made a beeline for George upstairs. He followed with a cup wanting to make sure the boy warmed up properly. He took the tray right out of his mother's hand- causing her to huff- falling a few feet behind the redhead that seemed to be in desperate need to speak to his twin.

He arrived at George's door just as Fred kicked it open- that boot print was going to stain damn- to shout. "Yeah turns out _I'm_ the gay twin"

Draco stopped, thinking maybe he'll come back later after the two sorts all of that out. Wondering downstairs he settled by the fireplace and thinks of Fred telling George about his preference. _Good for him._

The limo suddenly stops bringing him back to the present. His godfather has a hand on his knee asking him with his eyes if he's alright. The blond nods back with a weak smile, not wanting to admit he is getting awful sleepy. They haven't even gotten to their original destination. He turns around to the window, hoping Severus didn't catch that and his eyes land on the muggle park.

Its rather tiny, with a strange colorful contraption were children are running climbing, covered in a gentle coating of snow and it's surrounded by a metal fence for some reason. He can't see any marks for flying but he can't figure out what else the open space by the picnic tables could use for. He starts to search for Granger among the running children who are slapping each other's back, and screaming "tag" in a blizzard practice of a hunt where one of them went after the scattering children only to run away the moment they pasted on the hunter title to whoever they touched.

Muggles taught their young to hunt each other down? What kind of monsters- no no. Cultural difference, remember Draco, c _ulture difference._ It is not his place to judge them. Sadly it seems Granger wasn't among the group running not the one climbing the brightly colored metal thing. Though what catches his eye is a group of girls surrounding a cowering thing.

Draco recognizes it as a group of bullies because once upon a time he would do the same with any Slytherin who followed his lead, like Crabbe and Goyle the most, surrounding the victim to make it harder for them to get away. He sighs, knowing he's going to have to go over there to put a stop to it when he gets good look at the girl who's shoulder is hunching in on themselves.

"Granger" He breaths shock to see the girl who never once wavered against his cruelty the first time in school look so small. Whatever these girls were saying to her was getting to her. How were they getting to one of the members of the Golden Trio!? The girl took down a troll! What could these tiny muggles possibly be doing that is worst than that?

His mind fills with possibilities and every one single one makes his blood boil in rage. Before he knows what he's doing, the door of the limo is pushed open and he's stomping his way to them ignoring the call of his name. The kids at the park have noticed the limo stopping to point and whispers but the group of bullies has not and he's upon them with all the wrath of the Malfoy Heir.

"What on earth do you think your doing!?" He hisses as one of the girls laughs at the way Granger's tears fall, pulling her hair in her muggle hand. She had started tugging it calling it weird and ugly as she was, freak's hair for a freak but what did they expect? Granger's _black._

_He sees red._

He reaches out and grips her wrist squeezing until the child whimpers, letting go. The group falls silent upon seeing him and Draco hopes he looks as intimating as a pre-puberty boy as he did when he was a Death Eater.

"I said, _what do you think your doing_!?" He growls putting the same tone as when he planned on killing someone into his voice. The group of muggle girls step back paling at the sight of it. Putting some magic into the air around them so they can feel the danger but the absolute promise he hisses "You bother her again and I will break _every bone in your bodies_. Do I make myself clear? Scram."

They scatter.

Draco huffs wondering if he should feel bad for scaring children when is in his mid-twenties but he ignores it to turn to Granger who is looking at him with a look of such wonder the blond forces his rage to push off. They stare at each other not one saying a thing until the Hufflepuff sighs, reaching out to help Granger put back the beanie the other's had knocked off her head. The girl freezes under his hold.

"Want to go to the mall with us?"

"What?"

Draco shrugs "I came here to ask you to go to the mall. Oh, your dad said to tell you "Granger's dentist office has three blue toothbrushes" so you know you can go if you want to"

She looks like she's ready to burst into tears all over again. "Are you a prince?"

Draco suddenly just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning into a harmen sorry about that. Also sorry it's so long I was going to split it but then I couldn't and I felt it was much too long  
> What do you all think? Draco is trying really hard to make things better.  
> That includes getting his parents some love.


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins to heal with the friends he has found in the past.

Draco had never been to a muggle mall before, not any of the short-lived trips he ventured to the local bars hoping to drink away the glares, hisses, and sharp cutting comments from the magical side of the world. He hadn't known what to expect.

It certainly wasn't _this._

Severus had taken them to a mall on the outskirts of London just barely leaving the area Granger lived. He told the limo driver to go to the closest one regardless of the size just as long as it had a "shoe store" where he could buy some pads for his feet. His godfather suffered from "arthritis" and had so since he was a child, though in recent years it has gotten worse.

Draco isn't sure what his godfather's condition is, just that healers can't do anything about it since it's a muggle orientated, nor do they have much treatment for it. Severus brews his own pain-reducing potions of course, and most days it doesn't really affect him thanks to his skill, but his feet were always bothering him. He had to buy some kind of medical padding to put into his shoes which he could only find in the muggle stores.

The limo pulled up to a large building that could the same size of one whole side of Digon Alley, the driver letting them know he would drop them off at the entrance and loop around for space to park the large vehicle. Severus had informed the man he could return in five hours, which would be plenty of time for them to explore the mall. He gave every teenager a pointed look, as he said "We will be waiting here at that time."

Draco wasn't really paying attention though he was too busy gaping at the "mall". He's never seen a building with its expansion wards just...open this way. Usually, the building would be large on the inside as to give space to other businesses and make owner properties easier to keep track of. But the muggles didn't seem to care about that in the slightest and bluntly broadcasted how successful the mall was.

He can only imagine the wealth the family owning it made, this place was huge, almost as large as Gringotts if the bank keeps the expansion wards open. The Weasleys, his parents, and Nott were staring up at it in amazed wonder obviously thinking the same.

Strangely Potter only shrugs eyeing the mall with a doubtful expression "Sort of small, isn't it Professor Snape? Would we find the shoe pads you need?"

"If I can't locate it in the shoe stores the pharmacy would be most likely where I can. Luckily it seems to have one so I doubt our trip will be a waste Potter." Severus nods his head to a sign that read SHY Pharmacy.

"oh, alright then."

The part that really confuses him though was that this street long building, a double story if he was guessing correctly by the window placements, was considered small. What did the big malls look like!? Towers of gold!?

Severus gave all the purebloods a smirk, obviously amused by their bafflement. It disappeared after a moment, his face bleeding back into it's a neutral sneer. Draco wonders if the others had been fast enough to have seen the smirk or he had just gotten lucky. It's not often Severus Snape's face isn't in a sneer, to the young time traveler it was like seeing snow on Yule.

His godfather pushed everyone in and Draco had never gasp as loudly as he did then. There were rooms everywhere, stores of various kinds lining up all around the building each advertising one product or another with more people then he was used to running about. The sound of footsteps and chatter filled in the air as people scurried back and forth, some carrying colorful bags with logos printed proudly on them.

It was like school shopping in Digon Alley, which his godfather wrinkled his noes to "Late Christmas shoppers. Ugh". This led Draco to assume there weren't usually this many muggles which he was grateful for. He would never come back to the muggle world if it meant crowds as large as these constantly. Already he was starting to feel overwhelmed. If he wasn't careful he was going to burn out and not be able to socialize in the middle of their outing.

He twists his hands into his shirt hating the feeling of anxiety pooling in his stomach. He wanted to go home but he can't. He won't. Draco just needs to push through this, tough it out until he can retreat to his room and sleep for a few hours.

After letting a few groups pass them, Granger took the initiative and took them to a stairway...that was moving people upwards on its own. "I thought there wasn't any magic in the muggle world?"

Granger gave him a strange look, adoring but also as if though she was questioning his intelligence. "This isn't magic. It's science."

Draco blinks at her. "Magic _is_ science."

Granger opens her mouth then closes it before she smiles. For some reason, she looks like he just called her the prettiest girl in the world which made no sense but whatever the kid had a rough day. She deserves to be happy. "That's true. I meant this is more electrical science, then _our_ kind of science."

When she bravely steps on it he hangs back, watching the frighting way the steps just rose up and up, with Granger slowing going upwards as if though she wasn't afraid of the being eaten by the living stairway. He's seen a stairway move but never like _this and_ he felt it was demonic in natural by the odd noise it was making. Muggles were coming down from the upper floor in the same manner though they were on another stairway, and none of them were batting an eye.

Draco doesn't think he can trust them.

The magical group goes up slowly, following Granger's example most of them curious but not overly worried as they should be, until only Draco and Potter remain.

Draco tried to step on but his foot slip and he fumbled back. He frowns at the fear that lights up in his chest. He's an adult he won't be scared of muggle stairs! He tries again and misses. His foot somehow lands in between the steps as the stairway rose, causing him to fumble for balance. His parents-who was midway to the second floor and been watching him closely- jerk in place their mouths opening, the beginning sound of his name at the tip of their tounges but Potter catches him before they can scream. "Woah there!"

Potter's chest is warm against his back and the boy's breath catches in his throat as he helps steady him. "Thank you, Potter."

"Um..I..you're welcome"

Potter steps around him face pink but when he sees the look on Draco's face- who's adult mind is still scared of muggle science because it just tried to kill him! It honestly just try to make him fall and bash his head against the floor!- he shyly offers his hand. "If you're scared we can...you know."

His chest warms, surprised by the genuine offer and he smiles at the boy. What a kind kid already wanting to play the hero anyway he can. Who knew child Potter could be so cute? If only the adult version of him was this tolerable, then maybe Draco wouldn't be in this time-traveling mess to beginning with.

He reaches for the hand but the Gryffindor takes it back to wipe on his trousers, giving Draco a sheepish smile "Sorry, it's sweaty.."

Okay first of all _gross_ , but he's at least trying. Draco takes his hand, trying not to grimace at the damp skin underneath his palm and together they ride up. He clings tighter then he should but thankfully it doesn't take that long and isn't that bad once he's on. At the top, his parents are beaming, which causes him to roll his eyes. He knows they still have this strange idea that he fancies Potter- which is plain disgusting. For multiple reasons the biggest being Potter is a child and he is not!- no matter what he says they haven't dropped it over the holidays.

He pretends not to notice letting Potter's hand go to glance around at the second floor. Up here there are more stores then below which seemed have been due to a child's play area that took up most of the space. Here, however, he sees what the mall really is.

It was the biggest street market he's ever seen. He didn't even know where to beginning. So he looks up at Severus, hoping the man would know what to do in this strange new setting. Severus doesn't disappoint barely breaking his stride as he carves a path in the crowd heading for one of the stores, the magical following through the path he creates.

The pureblood was not prepared for his godfather to take him to a store entirely made of shoes, not a drop of clothing or other merchandise anywhere. How can one business survive on just one product? Even though the shoes themselves were so vast with so many options, designs, and prices to choose from it was all just one store made _entirely_ of shoes.

Imagine the number of feet needed to keep this place afloat!

It smells of leather and plastic, but not unpleasant, the ground is carpeted- even though the mall so far had been tile- and for some reason, the noise of the crowd seemed to have muffled. Draco doesn't know what kind of...aura the establishment is emulating but it's oddly calming. He takes a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the smell as it invades his nostrils. The tension he hadn't been aware that was building in his shoulders eases just a bit.

There were shoes displayed on some boxes, using them as a model for the customers who could look for the kind they liked and pull out the size that would fit them among the boxes corresponding to the model, Granger explained to him as he questions the odd way the store was set up.

They didn't even have to get their feet tailored or wait the two weeks to have the shoemaker build the pair for them! Muggles could find a pair and take it home that very day.

Draco had not known that was possible.

Severus sees the pads he needs. "I shall be right back"

"I'll go with you" Father breathes having been standing a little too close to the other man with the little space fo the store allowed them to be. Why let the building extension charms open but not the actual business?

The two men don't bother with a by-your-leave, moving further into the back of the room while the children start to spread around the front. His mother stayed behind to make sure none of them wander off or get kidnapped. Draco himself walks through some of the aisles, sort of mesmerized by the variety, humming to the song he can hear above his head but can't spot the wireless playing it.

He turns into the aisle that has a lot of pink boxes, half aware of the rest of the children mumbling excitable to each other over some kind of shoes that have lights on them, which according to Granger, are meant to turn on with each step they took. He could hardly believe it, shows that let him walk on _light?_ The strangest part was that he could just hear Granger's eye roll, claiming the shoes were for _children_ against Nott's wonderment of walking with light-up shoes.

The muggle world was much more interesting then he was ever lead to believe.

His eyes land on some high heel dark brown boots, the kind that would go up to his knee, with fabulous lace all the way up and he _yearns_. "Mother! Mother, may I please have these? Please? They would look wonderful with the Yule robes you got me!"

His mother turns to look at him, her own eyes lighting up once she spots to what he's pointing at. She always been rather weak for heeled boots. Even if they are muggle they could look like magical wear with the robes she picked out for him and she couldn't deny they were fabulous. She may even buy herself a pair as well as the two had always had a similar fashion sense. "Of course darling!"

"Draco," Potter says stepping closer to Draco before he can "find his size", yanking his hand down from where it was reaching. "Draco these are girl shoes!"

"What?" How could they be? They went up to the knees, of course, they were uni-sex.

"You can't buy these."

"I can't? Are there rules against me doing so?" He wilted. Did the muggles reacquire certain requirements to make purchases in their stores? He hopes his mother fit the muggle's restrictions if Draco himself couldn't get them. He really wanted to have them, they would make his calves look like diamonds. It has been so long since he last got excited to buy something which just made him want them even more.

"Sure you can!" Fred says appearing out of nowhere to push Potter to the side. He gives Draco a grin and pulls out one of the boxes. With his added hight he was easily able to reach for the one marked size eleven. "Rules are for chumps. Here these ones are for eleven years old"

Draco beams up at him taking the box, heart beating with excitement. He felt like he was glowing with how happy he was, pressing the pink square to his chest and smiling up at the redhead who got him what he needed. "Thank you, Fred!"

The teenager stares at him for a second seemingly lost in some kind of daze before giving him a crooked boyish grin. There a slight pink to his cheeks as he rubs his neck "It's not a big deal."

Granger is suddenly at his side as if though she had been summoned by a wayward Accio. Placing her bushy hair as a shield between him and the redhead with a tight frown, she gently makes him let the pink box go, much to his dismay.

She was back to her bossy self-assured person, now that she was away from her bullies. He didn't know why that group of muggles affected her so but he supposed some people just have that power over you, unfortunately. "Draco those are too big for you. The eleven marks the size of your foot not the age. We need to get you smaller ones...maybe an eight or a nine?"

She replaces them for another pink box exactly like the first but this one mark with a eight, giving the frowning twin a smug grin as she steps around him. " _I_ know how to make sure he gets the ones he needs. Here Draco, you can try these on at that bench over there. You too Mrs. Malfoy if you like. I think you'll be a size ten."

"We can?" Narcissa asks surprised as much as Draco. They could just take it? "Why have a bench and not a store attendant to make sure it is suitable for you?"

"It's a practice we have. Since clothes and shoes all come in preprepared sizing that is usually universal, muggles simply find the sizes they know fit them and tend to stay within that area of the stores. Once they find styles they like in those areas, they can request trying them on to verify they fit as they would like. They can then purchase them knowing what the items will look like without an employee. It gives the customer more free range to just enjoy shopping" Granger explains easily making the blond woman raise a brow. It's a little hard to tell if she is intrigued and impressed or intrigued and condescending.

"That is...rather convenient. Does this mean they do not have to wait for adjustments to be made before buying the clothing? No extra charges either?"

"No ma'am. In fact, sometimes the clothes are offered at lower prices for the same quality called "sales" where similar deals can be found all throughout the store. It allows people to buy more and the business to sell more and create more room for more merchandise." Granger preens obvious please to be able to share her knowledge of the muggle world. _More_ merchandise?

How can a store made of shoes need more merchandise? Who needed to replace their pair of shoes that often? Well, his family did but they were notorious for being wealthy enough to do so.

"My...how different" His mother settles on. Looking down at the boots. "Shall we try these on Draco?"

"Yes"

He has a difficult time putting his foot in until Granger gently tells him to remove the packaging inside the boots meant to keep them looking new even when not worn. He needed help lacing it up since they were in the back- something Fred easily took care of for him- and suddenly Draco was standing in a mirror that didn't talk admiring the boots. He looked amazing in them, turning this way and that loving the heel giving him the extra boost he needed to be taller. It was a two-inch heel but it was lovely enough to make him not the smallest one anymore. He beamed at his reflection with the Hogwarts student gathering behind him.

He turns with a leg out and on hand on his hip. "What do you think?"

"Wow" Nott started swallowing then saying "Wow"

"You shouldn't...it's not...you look..." Potter mumbled then going bright red he stares at Draco in an odd way "Why do you look so good in them? that's not fair."

Granger claps "I knew they would look lovely! If you like Draco we can look for more heels? Or skirts? I support anything you like to wear!"

Fred had run off to bring him more boxes. "I found other kinds of boots! Just for you, and no pranks!"

The last three remaining Weasleys- Ron, Geroge, and Percy- just watched quietly to the side, though Ron seems to be eyeing a pair of heavy-looking boots that had chains draped over them with too much interest. Draco preens under their praise turning back to the mirror and for once, he doesn't mind what he sees in the reflection.

How long has it been since he felt this..content with his reflection?

Severus returns with his father then giving Draco a slightly humorous look but nodding his head at both him and his mother none the less. The woman looks just as good in her own pair of boots, though her's are a lighter brown. "Heals are lovely"

Is his verdict. His parents swing their heads to give him wide eye stares, but Severus either doesn't see or pretends not to notice- Draco suspects it the later- going over to the clerk to pay for his purchases.

His father rushes to find his own pair, while his mother clicks clacks, not taking off the boots it off to the side that are nothing but heels, going straight for the shiniest pair. Draco plumps down to try the ones Fred brought him, smiling when he finds some that zip up at the side. The sound is utterly satisfying, he can't help but zip them up and down and up again. The children stay around him, urging him on to model each pair. At one point he stuffs Ron into the pair that caught the red head's attention.

They are big heavy and thump whenever the child takes a step. Nothing has ever suited the boy more, so Draco adds it to the pile of things to bully his father to buy.

Ron's face turns dark. "I don't need your charity-"

"Everyone gets one hundred galleon to spend," His father says appearing out of nowhere and shooting down the redhead's angry report. The blond man is carrying three boxes, and he taps the money pouch hanging from his trousers. They aren't the tough blue material that most muggles trousers are, closer to the business wear if only slightly more expensive. He gives them all a narrow eye look. "Not a gallon more. Just one hundred each."

Draco knows that doesn't sound like a lot to his father- the man did by his whole Quidditch team brooms just because Draco asked him to, he hardly feels since the eight hundred wasn't even half of one broom but to these kids who had to wear the clothes stitch back together each year that is more than they ever thought they could hold. "These boots, Mr. Weasley are... twenty gallons? If you wish to own them then buy them. We Malfoy's do not do charity we have _the honor a_ nd give gifts."

This is true. It would follow the pureblood tradition of gift-giving without making it obvious his father had no idea what to give children so allowing them to take the money and buy what they wanted to let him free of judgment.

The time traveler beams at his father happy he was giving them this, as the Weasley's slowly, cautiously break away to scatter into the store chatting about what they would buy with one hundred gallons. Granger fretts. "Mr. Malfoy sir, the _exchange rate_ -that's a thousand pounds! You can't possibly give each one of us a thousand pounds!"

"I am not trying to fatten you up." His father huffs offended and Draco slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. His father thought pounds as in weight. Was this what muggle-borns saw when they interacted with Purebloods? No wonder they lost the war! Granger gapes at his father as the man flips his hair. He gives Potter, Nott, and Granger a look shooing them into the store. "One hundred galleons is enough for a pleasant shopping spree. Now run along and buy some new shoes."

Potter shifts his feet. "I don't really need...new shoes sir."

"I don't like shoes," Granger adds

Nott remains silent past a shrug.

"We could go to the other stores. I want to see them all" Draco offers and his father's smile is warm, bright and just the bit tinted with relief. It takes Draco three clothes store, a toy store (Ron and Potter lost their minds there) a hobby store (Nott almost cried at the different ways he could art, picking up body paint), a book store (Percy and Granger started to speak to each other in a language that was mostly wheezing and squeals) to figure out why. It was the first time in months that Draco went hours without losing his smile. He hadn't even felt tired!

That was what his father had been hoping for.

But could the man blame him?! The many _many_ options that muggles had for fashion alone- he bought a suit! A lovely three-piece light grey that makes him so excited to step in front of the mirror and it's liberating to be please with his skin. With his shape. With the hair and the smile that beam back at him. With the bright wonder in his face. Yes, he's a child again, but somehow Draco feels...good.

Over the years started to feel ugly when looking at himself, sometime after the war he just couldn't see beauty. He used to think himself dashing while growing up (and so did many of his year mates. Draco wasn't a heart breaker for nothing!) but at one point his thoughts had turned to broken, empty a shadow of what he once was when he tried to analyze his face. He had dressed down a lot in the future not bothering to try because what was the point? Now, however, he feels there might be.

In the end, the group leaves the building with bags and bags of things bought.

Potter has some new warmer clothes, a few toys he always wanted pulse a fine suit that Draco demanded he buys for yule. The boy refused to let Draco replace his eyewear sadly though he did offer to be Draco model again, and he did buy himself a muggle camera.

Ron had boots, three outfits, a new trunk he found at a muggle "suitcase" store, and at his older Perfect bearing brother's insistence, save the rest of a wand that could fit him. He has never seen as happy as he did then, reaching down to pat his trunk where the store owner has engraved his name into the front. This may have well been the first thing that was all his first.

Percy was carrying bags of books, a new trunk, some quills he found at the hobby store, and four outfits. He didn't buy shoes but he found a suit and had even allowed Draco to find him "casual" wear for the next Hogsmeade trip (Draco suspects it was a date so he made sure to find something extra flattering.)

Fred had bought himself some clothes but mostly he spends his money on "ingredients" for new pranks- having found them in the young chemist area- and muggle toys. He mostly went for things that light up and sang. (Draco suspects he also bought his other siblings the ones missing out some things as well) while George bought clothes, toys, and shoes, at least five pairs of them. He also seemed to be quite taken by the little figurines made of glass stand and took home a stag, a dog, a wolf, and a rat.

He gave them odd names too, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs but only Fred seem to know why.

Granger bought books, three dresses, and surprisingly makeup after having a "girl time" with his mother. The woman promised to teach her proper Pureblood application even if her smile was a little tight around the edges. Granger openly bought her parents some presents, beaming at the necklace and earrings for her mother and a "video camera" for her father.

Nott himself refrained from buying muggle clothes but he nearly spends all his galleon's at the hobby store. He seems to be really excited to try the body paint on someone and had already gotten Draco to agree to "practice" tattoo's designs. Oddly enough he also spends some money on teddy bears, jutting his chin out definitely at the snickering of the other boys.

Draco just bought lots and lots of clothes.

It was a wonderful day. What made it better was when his mother suggested they get something to eat on the way back to Granger- they still had an hour and a half before she was due home- and his godfather had taken them to a restaurant that made his taste buds sing. Mcdonalds, what a wonderful place!

The children all gathered in one booth chatting and eating- though he had to look away from the Weasleys since they still ate like pigs- content to the core with their trip. In the middle of Potter explain what a "video game"- one of his purchases- was he looked over to the adults and felts his heart melt at the sight of his mother laughing gracefully at something Severus said, one hand cover her mouth while his father watched the pair with soft eyes.

Maybe, Potter had done him a favor sending him back.

After dinner, they dropped off Granger. Draco once again had to be the Malfoy out, walking her to the door and carrying her bags for her- as a pureblood heir should- smiling as she gushed about the book series she would be starting over the break. When they climb her front steps, she glanced quickly to the house next to them. Draco followed her gaze and got to see a flash of pre-teen girls hiding behind the curtains. It took him a moment to realize they were the group that had been bothering her earlier at the park.

"They're jealous I got to ride a limo with a handsome boy. For once they're jealous of _me._ " Granger preens "This is the best day of my life."

Draco laughs "I'm glad I make such a nice accessory."

"Oh no!" She turns to him looking horror-struck. "You're not. Don't say such things, Draco you're much more than that. I'm sorry if I made it sound like I was using you-"

"Granger I was joking. I know you wouldn't do that."

The door opens before the girl can respond and Mr. Granger is there smiling widely "Sweetheart welcome home! Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Dad I did. Look at the books I got." She holds up the bags which cause the man to roar with laughter. Its odd to see how easy it is for him to fall into merry delight when Draco's original impression of the man was much more stern and hostile. Promising to see each other soon and keep in touch via owl Granger retreats into her house, blushing slightly.

Draco nearly excuses himself but Mr. Granger stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder and looking him deeply in the eye while he tells him quite seriously.

"Listen, son, I have a brother who's like you." Much to the time traveler's confusion. How was he like a muggle man's brother? Maybe they were both blonds? "He's gone through a lot of terrible times because people can be cruel but he's married now and has a son. I want you to know it gets better and to never let anyone tell you who can and can't love. Love who you love."

What the hell is this man on? "Thank you, sir. I'll keep that in mind...ugh tell your brother that I'm happy he found someone"

Mr. Granger smiles warmly. "His husband is an idiot but he treats Aaron right and I got a rascal of a nephew out of it too. Boy maybe three but he's a little gremlin that I love. I couldn't ask for anything else."

That's kind of sweet. "That sounds lovely. Maybe one day I'll have something similar."

"I sure hope you do son. But remember, no matter the spectrum, wolves are wolves." Mr. Granger says seriously. He gives the limo a nod. "You seem surrounded by some that are sniffing after you just be careful alright? I wouldn't want my little girl's friend to get hurt."

Huh, no wonder Granger is so odd, she gets it from her father. "Of course Sir, Good night."

"Good night. Happy Christmas!" The dark skin man calls as he closes the door and Draco walks back to the limo. When he arrives he s surprised to find half of the boys asleep, but he settles into his seat and leans into his mother who wraps her arm around him. Her gentle scent of perfume and the rocking of the auto puts him to sleep, body exhausted from the day but a part of his is a little uneasy.

Was no one going to tell him there was a werewolf in the limo or was he supposed to find that out from a muggle man on his own? Well, they haven't said anything for a reason- he saw what happen to those caught unrestricted and being restored practically meant a life on the streets so no one would hire them- but he does refuse to allow his parents to use silver for the morning of Yule.

After breakfast they all gather around opening gifts- he receives a present from everyone there and he can't help but smile from his flouting bed at the look of wonder on the children's faces. He's forgotten how much wonder children could hold at the simplest of celebrations. Potter honest to Merlin's Core looks like he's never gotten a Yule gift before beaming at every single one he gets and snapping pictures to always remember the "best" Yule he's ever had.

Nott is much the same, looking to be seconds away from bursting into tears at the Quidditch set Draco gifted him. The Weasley's were different reactions, Ron has looked so overwhelmed by his Chudley Cannons jersey, Percy got a wireless, Geroge actually started up and down at his Weasely Wizard Wheezes Offical logo made of glass and Fred was a bit misty eye music box with a white peacock charm with what Draco knew as the Weasley Wizard Wheeze theme song that the twins had been singing all break

The redheads plus Harry had also received jumpers from their mother and Draco spent most of the day in Fred's after noticing how utterly warm and comfortable they were. He was a bit bitter he didn't get one because it honestly felt like a hug made of yarn. He did get gifts, however, which made up for it.

Granger had sent him a fashion wonder design book (meant for young girls the book cover said) that actually had him beaming -which he returns with a journal and fancy quill set knowing it would be better than any make or jewelry. Nott gave him a dragon teddy bear charm to roar gently when hugged, Potter had shyly handed him a sparkling necklace he found at the mall, the Twins present him with a chessboard that had Draco as the knight and Ron as the King alongside their classmates who all told crude jokes as the game pieces moved, Ron had been embarrassed by the scarf he gave him but Draco wrapped it around himself eagerly claiming he "been so cold" just to watch the boy smile and Percy had given him a wood carving of the Rune's symbol for "Protect"

Severus had given him a new potions master youth kit which had far more interesting potion recipes since the man created them, alongside a charming snow glove that had baby Draco in his dragon onesie playing inside of the white snow- his face turn red but his godfather seemed to like the memory

His parents gave him a new racing broom, the nimbus 2000, after warning him to be careful about it.

The best gift, however, was seeing Severus sitting by the fairy twinkling tree drinking a cup of tea next to his father and mother who were all still in their bed robes. The man had allowed his mother to lean her head on his shoulder while he toyed with his father's left hand. None of them seemed to be aware of what they were doing, but it made him slightly grateful for the future Potter, just a little.

None of this would have been possible without the idiot and his ritual.

New years came and went- with Draco giving everyone a kiss on the cheek for good luck while eating twelve grapes a habit he picked up from one of his uni mates that came from Mexico causing nearly all teenagers to turn bright red. All too soon, the guest gathered their luggage and return to Hogwarts Draco watching them go from the drawing-room as they disappeared in whooshes of green flames.

He waits a few days where the mansion silence becomes suffocating now that the children are gone and he's back to his confined room before he plants himself before his parents arm crossed "I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Draco darling right now isn't the best time. Think of your health-"

"Mother." The Hufflepuff cuts her off, his voice turning to a plea, to make her understand "I want to go back."

Something on his face must have alarmed them because they both go pasty white before looking at each other. "Alright, darling. We'll inform the headmaster you will return the following Monday. But there will be rules."

"Anything!" The blond gushes

"You will be sleeping in the handicap student room and following the Healer's instructions to the _letter_. No sweets, No pushing your body, No roughhousing, and no Quidditch."

Draco stills. "But the handicap student room is a private room all alone near the head of the house's chambers. None of the other students will be able to go inside it."

His father nods "I understand your reservations but that-"

"Is the best thing I ever heard! I get a room all to myself!" No more rooming with children. No more feeling bad about being the eldest mentally. No more carefully watching what he does to not show how exhausting everyone of them was. A place all to himself in Hogwarts! Maybe it came with a private bath as well?

"No wait, you're not supposed to be happy about that."

"No take-backs Father!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like giving lots a fluff in this one so Draco could heal.   
> I also want to make it clear that Severus told Hermione's dad that Draco is gay so her daughter is safe with him. In other words, Severus lied.  
> Draco now thinks one of them is a werewolf.   
> The Malfoys are slowly thawing though Severus cold heart.  
> Draco and co had fun at the mall and hopefully, it revealed some things to you who can spot them.   
> Malfoys are stupid rich.


	7. Welcome Home Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns to Hogwarts but after a few moments with his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord. Please come join if you like to!  
> https://discord.com/channels/759505694180900896/759508249078005790

The promised Monday did arrive much to his parents' sorrow. They heavily hinted he should rethink his decision to rejoin the school year but Draco couldn't handle being stuck in the mansion any longer. He liked his room just fine but being kept behind his bedroom door reminded him far too much of the summers were his mother would order him to stay in his room while a war meeting took place in one of the dining halls.

_"Lock and ward your door darling. No matter what happens, no matter what you **hear,**_ _do not open the door unless it is your father or I. Promise me Draco, promise me you will not leave your room. "_

_"I promise"_

_"I love you, darling."_

_"I love you too, Mother"_

He would often double-locked his door, sitting as far away from it as he could, listening with terror whenever footsteps near it. Praying to whatever family magic he no longer believe in to keep him safe in his own home, counting down the days until he could escape back to Hogwarts. He hated it but it was all he could do at fourteen.

He didn't know why he thought about it, after all, it has been years since the war, and in this new timeline the Death Eaters hadn't camped out in his home yet. Despite this he still found himself avoid the dining halls that had gone from only be used for special occasions in his boyhood to suddenly being the main hub of the war, and when the other children were visiting Draco thought he heard the mumbles of Deaths Eaters when Potter had wandered too close to one of them.

He had stirred them all away with promises to see the peacocks, horrified that he could hear the plans as clear as day when no one had been aware of anything amiss. No one heard his mother pleas to stay out of sight, out of hearing range _, and don't leave your room_ whenever they walked in front of them. He avoided looking in certain corners out of habit, knowing werewolves would be there licking their lips or keep a certain humming under his breath to try and pretend there weren't screams coming from the basement.

Draco pretended that the war's horrors haven't followed him here, even when he knew the third wing was somewhere he could never go ever again especially the dark red double doors of the Green Dining Room. That was the worst room of the whole mansion.

The Green Dining Room was the place he had been made to take the mark, where he stopped being a child and choose a side of a war he knew he shouldn't have ever joined.

His parents still haven't used it since the time traveled and he was grateful for it.

Because he doesn't think he would handle being the place without thinking of the way the Dark Lord would lodge on the main chair at the end of the table and not feel terrified. His father had him sit in the meetings after his magic began to show signs of being powerful enough for Aunt Bella to recommend the Dark Lord spare the Malfoys if their Heir could prove useful. Since his fourth year, they had fallen from the Drak Lord's good graces, failing and failing him far too much for his liking.

He threatened to kill them so many times his Aunt Bella made a song out of it, giggling madly whenever her lyrics made mother flinch. They would have died, had it not been for the Dark Lord's "belief" that he could be useful if kept around long enough. So despite the fact, he wasn't marked Draco sat in the meetings when he turned fifteen, order to observed only, and trembled the whole time.

Draco never had to see his parents get hurt, always sent away to his room but he saw the aftermath as his Father limped to his room to check in on him and his mother's pale arms turn purple as she hugged and kissed him, crying without a sound into his hair as his father slept, clothes stain red. Draco's room had been the only safe place for him to do so with how far Lucius had fallen among the Death Eaters.

Then one-day Aunt Bella, claimed Draco was old enough to see what became of failures and ordered Fenrir Greyback to drag him out of his safe room and hold him down to watch his father get whipped, the Malfoy heir was to count the lashes. The werewolf had been breathing in his ear, taking long sniffs and whispering how he could smell Draco's fear as his father's shirt was removed and the man he looked up the most to, kneeled before his sister in law in a room full of Death Eaters.

His mother had stood to the side, face tight and tears gathering, while Severus hadn't bothered to look, reading a potion's book at the table. It was only because Draco knew him, that he was able to tell his godfather couldn't bring himself to watch not because he didn't care. He wished he could have looked away as well, but Greyback's hand on his chin kept him from turning his head and he had locked eyes with his father's hallow ones as Aunt Bella raised her wand.

Draco hadn't meant to let it happen. He wasn't supposed to be taken notice of. He promised his parents he wouldn't, yet his magic hadn't gotten the memo.

His mother tried to not allow it but there was nothing she could do against her sister and her lover who had seen Draco's magic react to the light whip that lashed out at his father after a failure of gathering something from the Department of Secrets. His magic hand raced out of him before he could stop it, covering his father's bare back, wrapping him in a protective hold as Aunt Bella's whip slammed against it seconds too late to make any damage.

Greyback had started to laugh, pressing himself closer to Draco. "Dangerous little Malfoy! Look at you!"

He smacked his lips at Aunt Bella who twisted to look at them after trying to slash his magic away but it held firm, refusing her to harm his father even when the man himself order Draco _let him go._

He couldn't do it. He couldn't call his magic back because he couldn't watch his father get hurt like that. He just _couldn't._

She had sneered, outrage he stopped the corporal punishment his father had earn, but the Dark Lord had done something far more horrifying. He clapped. He praised Draco's speed and reaction, claiming it was not common for one so young to be able to fling magic quite like that. He had crooked his finger at the young Malfoy, beckoning him closer. The werewolf was forced to release him, but not before whispering he would be visiting him later that night to see how dangerous he truly was, what kind of challenge he could give the aged werewolf.

It had been a full moon and Draco almost fell. Luckily his legs carried him across the room, his father dismissed to his Mother's side who fuss over him with a hitching breath. Severus had looked up from his book, burning gaze watching him near the Dark Lord with a near plea in his dark eyes. Voldemort hadn't seemed to care about anyone else in the room, eyeing Draco with far too much interest.

He had Draco lean down to cup his chin and whisper into his ear, voice as dark as his soul. "I have a special mission for you, little one. You have the raw strength to do it. Would you want to spare your father and mother? Then about your headmaster..."

He took the mark after that, his parents horrified but otherwise, emotionless faces watching him from across the room as his skin burns with the new addition and he wanted to scream, to cry, but all he did was kneel before the Voldemort who personally place the mark, pressing his wand against his skin with care and Draco had felt numb though it all.

Severus had been there, face as blank as a stone wall, guiding him back to his room and repairing the door the werewolf had torn down when Draco refused to open it for him. He tucked him, order him to rest, and prepare for the mission he would be sent on the following morning. He hadn't been gentle but they were at war, Draco knew Severus couldn't afford to be gentle with him.

 _He_ was at war. Draco was a solider to die for the Dark Lord and he was ordered to kill Dumbledore, which in the end he couldn't do it. Severus had to step in and had to use every ounce of favor he had with Voldemort to keep the three Malfoys alive but he never shared what he had to do. That was the type of man his godfather was.

He was cold-hearted, he was cruel but he knew mercy if only for a few people. Voldemort had none, and he relished in making people weak. Draco has been one of the weakest ones among his army.

Draco rips himself away from those thoughts, from the memories trying to get his body out of bed.

It was Monday, he far away from the war, he was going to Hogwarts. He was a first-year again. He shouldn't be lying here unable to find the energy to get up after thinking of the darkest times of his life. He wanted to leave. Why couldn't he move? His eyes search for something to focus on and they lock onto the cracks on the ceiling's running over the lines with far too much concentration as his thoughts start to settle and his mind starts to blank.

"Darling?" Narcissa asks opening his door around six in the morning and finding Draco laying on his made bed with half his Hogwarts uniform on staring up at the ceiling with a distant gaze. She pressed her lips together, that familiar worry bleeding onto her face as she hurries to his side. "Darling are you alright? Draco?"

"Just...tired." He finally allows tearing his eyes from the one crack in his ceiling to meet her gaze. He tries to offer her a smile but it must not have come out correctly because she frowns. "I'm excited to go back."

She clearly didn't believe him. "Would you rather wait a few more days?"

"No, I'm okay really."

He manages to push himself upwards. He has been through this had bad days like this and he's survived them all. There were days where he missed some classes but he always found the strength to get enough to pass. He had worked hard to be able to admit it was alright to have hard days. Pansy would stare at him sometimes, when she was somber, and laugh bitterly. _"Trust you to be able to handle your depression better and not admit you're depressed."_

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed by the time travel again. I promise I'm alright, I'll just need to adjust a bit." He offers her not wanting to admit he was suffering the war memories because she would be living them very soon and he didn't want to burden her with the knowledge. Draco wasn't stupid, he knows that he was but one person and war were many terrible things but it was never lead or started by one person.

War was years of tension boiled over from one tipping point, that point could be what people could blame but in truth, it was problems mounting up and up with different beliefs butting heads until someone snaps.

He wouldn't be able to prevent a war. Delay it maybe, change the tipping point but Voldemort wasn't dead, and not coming back in the fourth year wouldn't mean anything to him. He waited thirteen years for a chance to come back, he would wait for a few more. The only thing Draco could do is not make the same choices, convince his parents to run away with him, avoid Potter at all costs when it came to the fight for good and evil.

He was a first-year but he has done his fighting. Draco wouldn't be involved with the saving or dooming of the wizarding world he would enjoy the few years of peace and then he would find a way out. This time with his parents and Severus with him, damn everyone else.

Mother watches him as he puts on his tie her eyes lingering on the color before she sighs and steps forward to fix his collar. "The first Hufflepuff of the House of Malfoy. Yet one of the purest purebloods I have ever seen."

"Mother?"

"You know darling, I haven't apologized for my reaction to your sorting, have I?" She says resting her warm palms against his cheeks. Draco has always run naturally cold and so he leans into her hold as she stares at him with the same grey eyes he sports. "I kept my distance out of some misplaced...pride for a house I wasn't even born in...oh darling I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be." He starts and she shakes her head pulling him into a tight hug.

"I do. I swore to myself the day you open your eyes I wouldn't be like my parents. That you would never grow in a house the way I did. Not by the Unloving Ancient and Noble House of Black and yet it took you being ill for me to realize that is exactly what I allowed myself to be" She chokes and Draco is mildly alarmed she may be crying. He's never handled crying women well, let alone his mother. He starts to desperately pat her shoulder hoping it comes off as comforting rather than panic. "I see now Darling, that your sorting is the perfect place for you. Because it is who you are. Kind. Hard-working. Loyal."

She leans back, where Draco is utterly speechless as her watery eyes crinkle into a smile. "Gentle. Though you may be known as a heart breaker soon? Just like your father, he was the owner of quite multiple hearts during his Hogwarts years"

"Father was the Hogwarts whore" The words fall from his mouth before he could the joke wouldn't go over well in his state of shock. After all, _he_ used to make fun of Hufflepuff once upon a time, as most people did until they graduated and most jobs only wanted hard workers where the Hufflepuffs excelled at.

There is a momentary pause as both parties try to process what he just said where Draco wonders if she will find it humorous as when he was older to make the jokes or if she still thinks he's a child using words he shouldn't up until his mother throws her head back into an undignified laugh. He stares up at her in wonderment. It's very rare to hear his mother's full laughter, the one that leads to her snorting because she hates to be seen as anything other than graceful even as the clumsy Black sister.

"He wasn't! Lucius just has the reputation of being easy, though Merlin knows where the rumor started. When we first began to date he was too nervous to even hold my hand without asking for permission!" She snorts waving her hand "I think someone started it in the fourth year that he slept with the whole Slytherin Quidditch Team and your father was scared his teammates had feelings for him that he began to act differently around them not knowing his uncaring and cool persona was the reason many of his teammates fell for him! Quit the backfire!"

Draco blinks "Father was on the Slytherin Quidditch Team?"

He never knew that. It never came up in the first timeline and there weren't any photos of his father on the team in the future, though granted in the seventies the Slytherin didn't win the Cup, and only the team who won got their photo taken. Cameras weren't as common as they were when he aged, especially in the magical world, that was more common when more muggle-borns began to introduce their culture in a rise of "Muggle-born pride" that the teenagers were spearheading when Draco was in uni.

Mother smiles "Only for a year and a half. He was a great Keeper but he hated flying since it ruined his hair and he is scared of heights, as you know. He only joined because he was trying to impress Sev-"

She cuts off her words, eyes going wide looking to be an alarm for something and Draco realizes she worried about him learning of their feelings for his Godfather. She going to start babbling in hope that it will distract him but he thinks his parents not knowing he knows about their crush- which honestly taken him far too long to realize- is much funnier then letting her get away with it "Impress who Mother?"

"S-Slughorn! Professor Slughorn who taught potions," She coughs face slightly pink as she fumbles with words as Draco struggles to keep his wide eye innocent look "He ran this elite club, your father was dying to get into. Of course, because he was set to inherit the Malfoy Head title he received an invitation, and he quit the team. He was a successful member of the Slug Club and soon rose to the best of the best in the group."

Draco nods. "That makes sense. I found it odd that Father even tried getting on the team when being the Malfoy Heir would have granted him an invitation regardless."

His mother smooths her hair "Yes quite silly of him."

"Were you on the Team?"

"I tried out but...well I only got the reserved Seeker position. Never got to play a game for a year and a half so I quit as well."

"Were you also trying to get into the Slug Club?" Draco asks blinks his eyes a little as she twists around to give him a look. "Since you and Father join the team for the same amount of time, were you both trying to get the potion master's attention?"

Narcissa smiles tightly "Well yes we were both hoping for someone to notice us but he wasn't very interested in the sport despite the rumors that said otherwise."

"I'm sorry, Mother." He says even though he doesn't know why. Maybe because it was all he could say, even though he could have easily have told them that Quidditch would have not been the way to his Godfather's heart despite how competitive Severus turned out to be as the Slytherin Head of House. He liked Quidditch just fine but not enough to lose his mind at a good looking jock.

She sighs then shakes his head. "The timing wasn't right. Not that it matters now, we have to get you to Hogwarts, don't we? If you wish to make it back in time for dinner and get everything unpacked."

Draco allows her to escape, feeling a bit lighter then he did this morning even though he still has a hard time getting the motivation to get downstairs to leave. He turns to give his full body mirror a look and frowns at his hair that falls around his face. He has asked that the charms be taken off of the thing, not able to handle the mirror give him much unneeded comments- "You don't look too peppy today." "Why don't you try a bit hard for an outfit that fits your body type?"- even though he's gotten better from the mall he's still struggling with his reflection.

It's not just because his reflection is that of a child, something darker, worse, always stares back at him when he looks in. His parents hadn't commented when he covered up the reflective surfaces in his room and private bathroom, but he knew they worried. After the holidays he was brave enough to take down on one of his full body mirrors though mostly due to Ron asking about it.

The youngest Weasley was surprisingly understanding and listen to his broken explanation with an even expression. Once Draco couldn't continue he threw an arm over his shoulder and patted it gently, giving him a firm smile. "Hey mate it's hard sometimes. Sometimes you just don't feel like your enough. It'll be alright, one day you'll be able to take the blanket off the mirror. For right now I'm proud of you for even letting me know. It takes a lot to get to that point."

Draco wondered if half of what Ron said was for him or for the young redhead, but he kept his suspicions to himself.

It looks strange with his yellow and black uniform, and though he usually slicks it back he doesn't think his hair will work. He tries combing it into a different style not really sure what he looking for because it still looks so wrong, and he huffs.

His hair is not used to falling in that way so it springs back as soon as he parts it differently, looking even worse than when he woke this morning. Half of it is standing up while the other half folds awkwardly to the side, and he can't stand the way it looks.

He tries, again and again, to flatten it in the new position but his comb must have lost the reason it was created since all it does is fizz right up again. He yanks at the handle of his black brush, bringing tears to his eyes as it gets caught on a knot, frustration making his emotions fall over the place.

His reflection has never looked so distressing before as loose blond strands end face into his face. He looks like a right mess and he should be able to do something as simple as combing his hair. But it's not working, it doesn't match, he _hates_ it.

"Draco?" Father calls from the door making the time-traveler jump, having lost himself to his misery for a little too deeply.

"Forgive me Father I was just trying to..." He waves a hand at his hair that is parted differently forcing more of his blond locks to one side but it still doesn't look right. He almost doesn't want to go because his hair is giving him so much trouble. He isn't sure why it suddenly matters so much, but it was ruining everything and he was getting a bit agitated. "I don't know what I was trying to do honestly."

"Do you need help?" The man steps in, leaning his cane against his bedpost, careful to not scratch the fine red pine. The blond shakes his head, looking back into the mirror for a while, trying to force his hair to behave again but after three attempts drop his arms with a sigh.

"Yes, please. Could you..." He waves a hand staring in misery at the skinny child who mimics his movements with a grimace. Without his hair pushed back, it falls near his chin, hanging loosely like a dead mop.

"Of course." The man steps behind him running his fingers gently through his hair helping the stands unknot. He started Draco's usual hairstyle but pauses when he sees the expression on his son's face. "Would you like me...to braid it?"

"um.."

"Just the sides. It's too small for a full braid, but these parts" His father walks to the side of his head touching the left side of his hair and take a part of it. Draco studies the amount. "Three small braids here with dragon beads holding it in place at the ends. That's how I used to wear my hair before I grew it out"

Draco blinks, trying to imagine small braids and finds himself nodding. "Okay."

His father smiles, taking time to carefully weave his hair. Draco watches him through the reflection watching the way his fingers gracefully move through the action and when his Lucius parts his hair for the second one Draco notices he gathers longer strands so his braids end up at different lengths. His father ties them with some small hair bands and summons the metal beads carved to look like dragons, to sip over the band.

He steps back and Draco stares at the finished product. The braids part of his hair is closer to his face, using some of his bangs, but they blend with the remainder of the part that his father left, nearly resting on the top half, the shortest one ending at his eyes, while the middle his cheek and the last his chin. He swings his head to the side, observing how well it works with his new color uniform and he feels something in him settle.

"It looks lovely." Father comments.

Draco flushes "Thank you"

"Come. Your carriage is ready for you."

* * *

The ride to Hogwarts was awkward, the air tense with all the unsaid things his parents are holding in. Draco fiddles with his braids touching, twirling the dragons' between his fingers. He can't tell what type of breed they are, neither did Lucius just that they look up to the Malfoy name and so he bought them. He crosses one leg over the other looking out the window to see the world go by.

It's being pulled by some pair of Abraxan, not usually a means of travel for the family but his parents didn't want to expose him to apparition in fear his body would react badly. They instead had the animals pulled from one of their country homes and flew to Hogwarts, a much longer travel time. Draco tried to explain that it was fine, he was fine but they would hear none of it.

"You will write to us? A weekly letter" Mother asks for the third time. Draco fights to not roll his eyes.

"Yes, mother."

"You will mind your healer's instructions. If you feel tired at all, let your professors know, they will allow you to take breaks." Father stresses his hands tight over his cane. " _Any reason_ , you take a break. You feel like you can not handle being at Hogwarts send word and we will come and get you. No matter the time of day or night. Understand?"

"Yes, father."

Draco leans back into the cushions, watching the clouds with half an ear on the conversation. He had been paying close attention before but they started to nag him so much he soon grew bored. Not that he wasn't grateful for their worry and their care but he was a mentally fully grown man, he knows when to not push his body. They did not want to accept he wasn't a child was on them. Draco has tried many times to tell them the truth so hence it was on them that they didn't believe him.

Another silence falls on them, until the carriage dips, descending, and Draco perks up at the sight of Hogwarts down below. There is a whooshing noise, that has his stomach dropping in the same way it would had he been on a broom. For a split second Draco allows the sensation to wash over him, reminiscing of the days he would fly his broom to clear his head and have fun.

"Son, about your sorting." His father starts breaking him from the smell of wind and the sensation of wind. He opens his eyes to find his father staring back at him. There is a mixture of awkwardness and guilt in his blue eyes, the twist of his mouth seems to be natural as he finishes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted upon learning of it."

Draco opens his mouth about to say who knows what but the carriage lands and they roll for a moment until there is stillness. He ends up with the words tuck in his throat as his father attempts a smile but it stiff. "I have not said it but I am sorry for the stress I put you through. I should have apologized sooner"

"It's," the smaller blond starts unsure what to do with his hands or the apology. He doesn't think he ever had his father use actual words to apologize before. Sure the Malfoy Lord had done so through actions, would calm down from any disagreement, and would come back with gifts or hugs. They act as if the falling out never happen, never acknowledged but both parties aware they had overcome the fight. But he never said he was sorry, he just waited a few days maybe a few weeks and then he is over it. "It's fine, Father. It doesn't matter. I wasn't expecting you to apologize"

Lucius' whole face falls as Naricssia looks slightly sick. "I will be a better father."

"You're a good father" Draco waves away "We just don't apologize. We're Malfoys."

He thinks of his seventh year where his father had said the same thing minutes before he was taken before the court and sentenced to seven years in Azkaban. That was the last time he spoke to his father, the man was not allowed visitors, and by the time he left, he wasn't the same. There were days where Draco truly understand what Longbottom grew up with, knowing his parents were physically there but the mind long has gone.

Lucius nods his head, for that phrase was not originally his but passed down from his father, Abraxas Malfoy, who may have been even colder than others. Rumors had it he was not happy with his family for Draco's great-grandfather scared off some muggle-born that Abraxas was madly in love with from his school years. Draco often heard the portraits mock Abraxas' asking where his little riddle has gone off to, having disappeared after graduation and not gone to Abraxas' approved wedding to his wife.

Draco wondered the same, though his thoughts often wandered to the area of what would have happened if Abraxas was allowed to be with his muggle-born lover. Would he have grown to be kinder? Would his father have ever joined the Death Eaters if his other parent was of the very same group they hunted? (As the Malfoy family had written an agreement with his grandmother's family to agree one of their daughters would bear a child for the Malfoy in exchange for the influence that came with the Malfoy's name.)

"Maybe, it's time we Malfoys learned to apologize then."

Draco's mouth drops in shock but Lucius doesn't say anything else stepping out to hold his hand for Mother who exists with grace. He is left to blink stupidly alone for a few seconds before he gets up and stumbles out into the court yeard.

Headmaster Dumbledore greets them with Professor Sprout, brought robes on both near headache-inducing. Still, Draco is grateful for them- even if he has to avoid eye contact with the aged wizard because he can't stand the sight of him even less then Severus the first few weeks. Every time he sees the old man he thinks of his doom mission and the horrible weeks. He can't look at him. Never directly or he'll break down.

Their presence means father will not continue that line of conversation, as they are ushered to Draco's handicap student dorm. The adults- physically wise anyway.- chat about his modified class changes and how he will be tested for his magic. They also cover the usage of his floating wheelchair that Professor Sprout assures can be used to go up the stairways with no danger to.

His school truck is charmed to float after him with the wave of the professor's wand and Draco walks behind them silently with a whirling mind. He doesn't know how much the ritual has disturbed the way of life but this is starting to get a bit ridiculous. He can't even begin to understand what has triggered all these ripples but it was spreading too far, and he feared it would turn into a tsunami before he could be prepare.

The two Hogwarts staff walk them to where Draco will be staying, going along with Lucius instance he would personally make sure the room be enough for his son. There are times where they pause, and Professor Sprout's eyes are filled with pity as they glance over their shoulders at him, trying to seem they weren't speaking about his impending death with his "condition"

Not that Draco could blame them. As far as the others were aware Draco Malfoy's MDC would kill him before his graduation anyway. He had until his sixth year if he was lucky and if his family didn't mercy killed him once his body shut down. He would have felt terrible if he didn't know it wasn't real and he would be fine, in time for the second war of his lifetime.

Hopefully, he won't be in the country this round.

His parents have never seen the Hufflepuff dorms, it's oddly charming to see their face's bewilderment once they realize how they have to enter it but Draco's amused smile falls clean off his face as every single student of the badger houses screams upon seeing him. "He's here!"

The common room is still charmed to have never-ending sunlight streaming down from the windows, warm and bright, as if though someone turns the sun on in the middle of the night. The common room like all the Hufflepuff's areas is circular, seemingly to be made of smooth and polish mudstones instead of the ruff brinks around the castle.

Draco first thought when he walked in the night of the sorting, was that it did look like a badger's den modified for humans only after they moved in. There are comfortable plush chairs and couches some near low tables, while plants are placed everywhere, filling the space with a calming aroma of the earth but none of that was as surprising as the balloons, streamers and giant yellow banner with the words "Welcome Home Draco!" written in elegant black ink hung along the main wall right about the fireplace.

He gapes as the children who swarm him, clapping his shoulder and hugging him. They are acting the same way they had when Diggory was chosen as Hogwart's champion, clapping and stomping, like they were genuinely pleased Draco had returned.

"We missed you so much!"

"I was so worried."

"We got a cake! Chocolate your favorite right?"

"Hi, Draco!"

"I love your hair! Where did you buy the beads?"

He was passed along like a toy, into the hands of a new Puff that was there to greet him. He lost sight of his parents until he was lead to a table filled with sweets and drinks. Draco had no choice but to sit before a giant cake. He stares at the words a copy of the banner, looking up to find his parents just as surprised as he is. Nothing like this would ever happen in Slytherin.

Not as loud and as friendly. Everyone had a political game to play there, not that they weren't friendly, but they weren't this carefree. He didn't know what to do in the face of their surprise party. Diggory a third year now, handed him a knife with a bright smile. "Cut the cake. Then we _party! No sleep for us tonight **!**_ "

The common room roars in cheers which doesn't make any form of sense. Shouldn't the party animals be the Gryffindors?

He glances at his parents and for once, he can see the pain approval for his new house on their faces. Stiff they are but they beam back at him, urging him with their eyes to cut his cake. Though mother mouth "no sweets". She still on that ridiculous diet idea of her which is a shame. The cake the Hufflepuffs got him happens to look mighty delicious as it has fudge within the layers when he cuts it, around the clapping and cheering children.

The Hufflepuff of various ages then descends onto the food table like a herd of starving inferius gathering plates and plates of sweets with equally as sweet drinks. Someone starts to play some music, a face past violin, and flute that Draco is quite sure belongs in some fantasy novel as the children began to dance. Some dance in circles others with partners but it's not long before Draco is dragged in and he finds himself doing a blizzard fast-paced waltz with Diggory who laughs cheerfully like a mad man as Draco twirls and dips him on a rush of adrenaline.

He not sure how exactly he ended up dancing with the third year but somewhere along the ling of doing a change of partners, he is passed off to the third year boy who while waltzing somehow kicks and stomps his feet to the beat of the song swaying Draco around till the little blond was dizzy with laughter. Those that are not dancing, watch from the different seats around the room, some eating some just talking and a few clapping their hands.

The party is in full swing, laughter, and warmth all around, with the food never-ending as elves bring them refiles everyone in a while and other music starts up when one performs tires.

His parents watch it all with small smiles alongside professor Sprout as the headmaster excused himself not long after the cake slices were handed out and for one night Draco forgets he's not a kid. Diggory returns the favor when the last song ends, dipping Draco low to the ground his brown eyes sparkling as Draco laughs.

"Welcome back Malfoy"

"Thank you, Diggory"

"Please" The boy flashes him a charming smile that Draco knows will be the heartbreak of many in a few years, maybe even now based on the way some girls swoon in the corner. "Call me Cedric."

The Malfoy heir grins at him, nodding his head "Cedric then. You can call me Draco if you like"

He ignores his mother sigh wistfully in the corner as the older boy goes off to find him some water after their tiring dance, weaving between bodies to the refreshment table. Draco had asked for water, with multi-color ice, each color a different fruit flavor, while Cedric wanted something stronger. A butterbeer for now as he is underage.

"Our boy's doing it again." He hears her say to his father over the chatter of children and the new flute song.

"No...I think it's the other way around for once." Lucius counters, "Draco isn't Regulus this time. Diggory is."

What the hell are they on about now? Draco doesn't have time to ponder it because Cedric returns with a cup for him, his smile still large and brilliant as he hands it over. The blond takes it deciding it didn't matter what his parents were whispering about this time. He's going to enjoy himself tonight, and though he is sad to seem them go much later on, he's also glad to finally be out of their overprotective sight.

"Last song!" Someone shouts while Draco is busy stuffing his face with chocolate cake hidden behind large potted plants a good two hours later. His parents may have left but they could have spies anywhere and he needed some sweet chocolate after so long. It's been nearly two months since he was denied his guilty pleasure. He would gladly crouch down behind flora if it meant he could taste heaven once more. Sue him. Cedric watches him do so amuse up until the shout.

"One more dance Draco?"

"Of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I saying the Hufflepuff looks like a RPG fantsy bar? Yes  
> Will they break out into a party for no reason? yes  
> Did I take inspiration from the movie Leap bar scene? Also yes.  
> There are three major plot points hidden in this chapter. Can you spot them?  
> Look am I slowly losing control of this fic, the answer is yes.  
> School Mum is back.  
> Dance your way into my heart  
> Draco's new hair style. Braids.  
> The malfoys are trying to be better parents  
> 


	8. Nightly Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes some new friends while on his first day back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an HP discord! Come join us  
> https://discord.gg/8ud9Z9Je86

Once the party was cleared out, and all the Hufflepuffs stumbled back to their rooms, Draco was lead away to his new dorm. Turns out the disability dorm was furthest away from the other children, much more than he originally thought - Professor Sprout didn't say it outright but he could conclude it was due to some past mistreatment that other students put the disable though.- and it gave him a whole tunnel of his own to walk through.

The further he went the less noise he could hear until the sounds of the common room and dorms faded away to only the tap-taps of his shoes echoing down the carved out stone path. Professor Sprout had told him which way to go, gesturing to the runes carved at the entrance of his tunnel indicating only he could enter though should there be an emergency she could forcefully rip the wards down alongside any staff member, as the castle defenses were key into their wands. She felt he would be more comfortable exploring his new space on his own and he was grateful she only gave him directions.

His room wasn't a common dorm that the castle had for the majority, first with it's a private tunnel and then with the entrance to his dorm being a large double door, circular in shape as all things Hufflepuff were instead of the one single door. He has a private bath, a sitting room, a separate bedroom attached to the sitting room with no wall in between, and even a kitchen as some potions and magical healing treatments required food consumption at odd times the school found it better to allow the disabled dormitories a kitchen to cook for themselves. The private bath was the same way but built for easier access to someone who could not stand on their own or grew weak at times.

If he ignored the handles placed around for convince or the emergency runes he could press his hand on to call for healing assistance whenever he needs, Draco would say this was a regular flat. He adores it.

Sure he would prefer the colors to not be a nauseating bright yellow and black, and maybe he would love to see the Black lake in all its glory shimmering under the moonlight through his window instead of the never-ending sunlight, the new dorm he was gifted with was a beauty. It is homey in a way that felt entirely his, like the first place he rented once he moved out of his parent's home when he was nineteen. Back then he had the free creative range to decorate to his heart content and set his own rules, after the war, it was a breath of fresh liberating air.

This was the exact same feeling, though he made a note to change some of the decors for something a little more fabulous. A few paintings, some nice thrown rugs maybe his parents could send him furniture, his signature colors, white and pearl could be painted on the walls if he asked Professor Sprout in the sickliest sweet voice he could muster and bam, the dorm could really be his home for the next seven years. He doesn't remember if there had been any Hogwarts Hufflepuffs disable students during his time, but wizards and witches were small in numbers in his generation due to the previous ones focus on the first war to began, and thus he thinks he wouldn't have any roommates any time soon.

The first thing Draco after the walkthrough of his new living space is to take a nice long bath.

The bath was large enough for him to sink into, planting his bum on a small bench built into the side. He washed clean, allowing the dirty water to go down the drail while he scrubbed and once he was clean plugged it up to allow the water to fill the tub. As the water runs he does a quick run to the counter of the sink where the beauty care potions are waiting for him. He shivers against the cold, still dripping wet but he quick about it and back into the warm water.

He drops the first free drops of his homemade Buzzworthy Bubble potion into the water, watching it changed the clear liquid into lilac and bubble up, causing a steaming of bubbles throughout the bathtub, making it extra enjoyable. He once heard a muggle-born explain that the bubbles were a lot like a jet in a hot tub but seeing as he never been in one Draco can't be sure if it's true compassion.

He sighs easing back as the smell of lavender, creamy chocolate, flowers and the ground after rain fills the room, easing his stress with his favorite scents in soft bursts one right after the other. Draco adores the potion, and while it wasn't perfect since the smell only lasted during the bath and didn't give him an instant calming it was a close second.

Buzzworthy Bubble potion was a Weasley Wheezes invention launched on the self-care campaign the years following the Battle Of Hogwarts. It was no surprise that a majority of the young adults had PTSD and Geroge Weasley threw himself in creating projects to help with the grief that many were feeling but more so to help him cope with the loss of his twin.

Bubbles baths had for years been a well-known muggle way of relaxing but it was Geroge who thought to add potions to it, not only to make the skin glow and have fun while he washes but creates something similar to a Calming Draught.

It worked on smell instead of taste and wasn't strong enough to force the body to calm as the draught did. In a sense, it was basically aromatherapy with the added bonus of being good for the skin and nonaddictive as drinking potions would.

Draco learned to make it one day when he couldn't sleep, had started to reverse-engineer it until he got his homemade Buzzworthy Bubble as close as possible to the Weasley's secret formula. It was ironically what helped him decided what to study, as he had been undecisive up till that point, not really knowing what exactly he wanted to do with his life now that it no longer hang on the whim of a mad man. The long night staying up brewing and many hours in the library trying to crack the way George created it was one of the funniest side projects he's ever done.

Draco had always been great at potions but creating and studying spells, potions, and magical items were more his passion. He fixed that dreadful vanishing cabinet by forces but researching and connecting long lost magic that went into the cabinet was a rush of delight in the bleak time and nothing excited him more than creating something or improving it.

In a potion, it could be crushing an ingredient instead of dicing that could make the potion either stronger, weaker, or an entirely different thing. In spells, the pronunciation effect was strong but it was more of a person's understatement on how the magic- energy really as that was what magic _is_ \- and how it affects the material world. One had to understand the intent behind the spell, the theory of the spell, and know what powered it. This is a very important concept to grasp because it allowed wizards and witches to reach out, and learn of branches otherwise unavailable to them. For example, magical could use spells of different languages even if they didn't speak it for not all Languages came from Latin.

They could learn how to pronounce the word and cast the spell, because humans are natural mimics, and it all depended on the theory behind spells that made them work really. Draco planned on teaching this concept and the fascinating field of Spell Creation and Study to the youth and watching them grow and explore new horizons otherwise unreachable to them without it.

Draco knew he would never be a professor at Hogwarts, that was a silly dream that the nation would never allow. An Ex-Death Eater teaching their kids? No. It mattered not how much time had passed since then, they would never allow him back on Hogwarts grounds again. It made sense, he had been the one to let the invading forces into the school.

But one of the best things about growing up was that Draco learns Hogwarts was not the only magic school in the world no matter how much people praised it. Part of his studies was taking a class to study a professor teach, not monetary even though he thought it should be, where the entire class was just observing a professor during a regular class time and studying how they teach and run the classroom. He took it because it was an easy credit but it also allowed him to really experience what an educator could be and helped him be sure he wanted to be both an educator and a researcher.

Hogwarts would never have Professor Malfoy, not only because of his past and the brand on his arm but because the subject he taught wasn't part of the Curriculum, much like how Alchemy wasn't either. However it was possible in any other country who did have it part of the required curriculum, and while they would have heard about Death Eaters they would a least give him a chance. Draco just needed to finish Uni and be on his way to a different country to try and find a place.

He had been thinking of going to Beauxbatons, as he is fluent in French and they did have a need for a new Spell Creation and Study Professor but he had been dragged to the past before he could see if it was possible for someone like him. Draco didn't know what kind of hell they would have made it for him just to get permission to leave the nation nevermind working in another but the Ministry of Magic's hatred alongside its civilizations' was something he was used to.

Sighing Draco sinks slowly into the water pushing away those thoughts.

It doesn't matter anymore, as most things don't. He would figure out how to do everything all over again and get his position as Professor Malfoy in Beauxbatons again. Perhaps that could be his goal for this ritual mess, find a way for his family to flee to France before the second war started again, and start Uni there instead. He thinks he would look alright in a Beauxbatons uniform for the remaining three years of his education, not as fetching as the other young boys but good enough that he wouldn't be revolting. Draco could even take some courses that he couldn't in Hogwarts.

Could finally learn who Nicolas Flamel is, and why he was dubbed the king of Alchemy. Draco could strive to be the _prince_ of Alchemy.

He laughs a little at his silly thoughts but they ease him as the Buzzworthy Bubble starts to die down from bursting bubbles to soft fizzing and then the water stills. He soaks into the water until he feels too drowsy to remain and slowly leaves its lilac-colored hold. He wraps himself in an extremely soft bathrobe he knows his father bought for him since the tag on it claims to be for people with sensitive skin and went straight to bed without even emptying the tub.

He pulls the yellow blankets back, letting himself fall into his favorite childhood pillow, savage from the manor's storage rooms, and brought beforehand by the kind house-elves that had unpacked for him and prepared his room. Draco is fast asleep before he can blink.

* * *

The next morning, Draco is awakened by the sound of chirping birds. He blinks his eyes open, groaning in frustration at the annoying tweeting and harmonical tropical singing. His head under his pillow willing the charm to cease. In the Slytherin dorms, the Rousing charm used to get the students up for their classes was a soothing soft flute sound, which still annoyed Draco to this day, as that dreadful thing always without fail began at six in the morning. He grew to hate it with a burning passion that all Slytherin shared, and even the Dark Lord made a face when hearing a flute play.

The chipping of birds was much much worse sound to have for a Rousing Charm. His first morning in the Hufflepuff house he barely even cared, having literally had his whole life unrooted the night before, the following days he hadn't really notice since he was in a restless sleep anyway.

Today, Draco had the urge to reach out and snap a bird's neck.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up" He shouts pushing the blankets off and walking to the bathroom barefoot his bathrobe half-open from where it unraveled in his sleep- Draco tended to curl into a ball when sleeping or he would hug his pillows. The Rousing charm turns off the moment he leaves his bed, settling down now that its job has been completed waiting for the next morning to start it's chirping and he grumbles as he brushes his teeth still half-sleep, grateful there is no chill around him.

Another difference between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms was that the Hufflepuff dorms floors and walls are charm with a low-level heating charm. It always a nice eighteen celsius compare to the Slytherins' chilly six which allows Draco to walk around as comfortable as he likes to be, especially now that he has a whole dorm to himself.

Draco as he got older grew to adore not having to wear shirts or trousers in his home, often strutting around in only pants or if he feels daring, just a bathrobe and nothing else as he is doing now.

He turns his eyes away from his reflection on habit, brushing his teeth above the sink with a lowered gaze. Yesterday he may have felt good enough to see himself in the mirror but he doesn't want to have his morning ruin if he is disgusted by the short glance this early in the day. He'll have to see when doing his braids as he hasn't learned to make them as clean as his father blindly but he did enjoy the new hairstyle and the dragon beads were sitting there on the counter waiting for him. He'll try to be quick about it when it came to his hair, for now, he will keep avoiding his reflection as long as he can.

He finishes cleaning his teeth and fumbles with the sink until he can splash some water on his face, cleaning it for the day, and at the same time, the cold sensation on his face wakes him fully. Draco tends to drool when sleeping, so regardless of his night bath he always needs to clean up a little in the morning working in his favor to actually become aware.

Now awake he goes back to his room to pull out his school uniform. He dresses quickly, hanging his bathrobe on a coat rack near his bedside. Draco makes sure there are no wrinkles in his uniform, straightening out the cuffs and the bottom of the pants as he has always done since he was five before grabbing his tie.

He hesitates for a few seconds, tracing the yellow but he forces himself to knotted it perfectly around his neck anyway. He'll throw on his outer robes when he leaves. Going back into the bathroom he positions himself before the mirror once more, and slowly, gathering his courage he looks up.

A child stares back at him, dressed as someone of high society should though bed hair ruining the image. He looks young, but his eyes are jaded and weary, looking far too old and exhausted than an eleven-year-old should. It makes something numb settle in his chest, not disgusted but, resign and disappointed.

Draco tries to make a small smile, hoping to make the sight a little nicer and winces when it comes out more like a grimace. It's going to be one of those days then, where he's tired but not due lack of sleep. Well then, might as well start on his hair and go get some breakfast- or rather he could make himself something. He's not really in the mood to cook however so the Dinning hall it is.

Draco combs his hair, grateful his parents had requested the charms for his dorm be remove from all present mirrors as well, braiding the right side and sealing them with his beads. Not nearly as perfect as the ones his father made the day before, but these are close enough and he is okay with them being not as tight. He glances at the tub and realizes he left it full all night.

The water has turned into a dark purple making him wrinkle his nose. When a potion changes colors it usually means the liquid has expired and the pleasant smell will be replaced with rotting eggs if he leaves it as he did for a few more hours. He rolls ups his sleeves and ducks his hand into the water, pulling the plug. He wasted a full bottle of Buzzworthy Bubble last night.

Draco checks to see if he has enough for the reminding week and decides he should brew some more later today just after seeing the measly three bottles. He closes his cabinet that he has his potions in wondering where he can set up a potion workstation as a makeshift lab. He walks around his dorm a bit considering the area and finally he picks a small corner of the sitting room, the one furthest away from his kitchen and bedroom to convert into a potion lab.

He'll put some tables there, two wards circle to protect against any explosions or fumes and he will be ready. He won't be able to brew anything too fancy but most potions would work there if he followed proper safety measurements and since his dorm is private no one will see his slightly illegal potion lab.

After all brewing under the age of seventeen for non-educational purposes was considered under-age magic though to less extreme punishment, but with nearly as many deadly consequences. Potions could explore, some fumes were dangers to inhale and some ingredients were a combination of both with the added bonus of being dangerous to touch to human skin.

Draco one hundred percent agree underage brewing should not be allowed but seeing as _he_ isn't a real child he will skirt along with the edge of the law for a few years. He would not stand for no other child doing the same, however, not without a potion master or someone of age in the area. Even when Draco was a real child the first time he spent hours upon hours brewing only under the watchful eyes of Severus. His godfather would come over to teach him simple things since he was four years old, back when little Draco thought potion making was the most amazing thing in the world besides racing brooms and teddy bears.

His parents must have been having the time of their lives when Severus would allow four-year-old Draco to climb onto his lap and "assist" the potion master stir his potion. He remembers being so proud of himself for stirring an already finished and cool potion in the correct direction while Severus explains why stirring the same way was so important. One of his earliest memories, in fact, was sitting in the man's lap, his back pressed against Severus' chest as the man spoke, feeling excited he was helping like a real-life potion master.

It makes him smile even now. He shakes his head to bring himself back to the present, mentally adding different sized tables to his list of things he'll ask his parents for later today in his letter to them.

He gives his room a once over ignoring the unmade bed, to where his bag is placed on the low coffee table in the sitting room. He hadn't noticed last night but the house elves must have assumed it would be one of the first things he saw when walking in.

Picking that up he doubles checks to see if his books and classwork are inside, wouldn't be good to complete nearly two months' worth of work at home, and not turn it in due to forgetting it in his dorm. He strolls out after locking up his room with a small key given to him for his double doors that Professor Sprout reminded him to not lose about three times.

As he locking it, the wards around his tunnel light up, starting him with the neon brightness and Draco stares a little. He turns his key the other way and watches them light up again as they unlock this time. The wards are visible here and now that he is staring at them he can see the lines painstakingly cracked in tiny and smooth lines on the walls, that his eyes passed over having not seen them among the dark smooth dirt.

How unusual most wards are applied by a burst of light that fades out of sight once activated, never has he seen wards that let the magic travel through the small space of the carvings like these do. At least not in person, they were a subject touched in history books before the invention of ink became more common and used, but it was considered a lost practice.

It was called Moat Warding because like the water surrounding a castle, magic flowed through the man-man paths in a manner to defend an area.

Huh.

Maybe he could study them and figure out how to turn them off without being keyed into his wand. Food for thought for a side project if nothing else as he never has seen any of the Hogwarts wards in all the years he been a student but these were retired methods because there was a way to do so, and supposedly it was rather easier. A chance to study ancient wards of the great era of the Founders. Most likely work of Helga Hufflepuff herself, one of the leading minds of Warding, who was said have been the one to build the web of wards around Hogwarts and create ani-muggle wards.

Draco felt licks of excitement pushing the never-ending numbness inside of him away for a few seconds. He fell into a cross-leg position putting out clean parchment and a quill from his bag and gets comfortable. He would copy the design onto there and put it against some references to find out how they work, maybe he could have it all down if he stayed and worked hard at it without taking a break

Does he really _need_ food?

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Sprout's stern voice startles him enough that he misses the last line of the ward. He blinks up at her owlishly, as she stands with her hands on her hips and frowning at him. "Why have you not gone to breakfast or your first-class ?"

Draco looks down at his parchments, flicking his wand out to cast a Tempus, and is surprised to see it's been well past one. Breakfast ran from seven to eight and classes began at nine-thirty till twelve. He should be preparing for his second class of the day or his lunch, and he honestly forgot all about it. "I'm sorry Professor. I have no excuse for missing my lesson."

"Not just your lesson you haven't eaten all day. You know very well your healer requires meals at set times. Come along I won't have you have another moment without some food. What were you doing that had your mind so busy."

"Studying the work of Helga Hufflepuff wards in order to dismantle it. I think I actually understand most of it. All I have to do is break up the connection in the main circuit, here, and that allows me to let anyone in."

The professor eyes his work with heavy skepticism which was a bit insulting. "How exactly did you come to this conclusion? Warding requires a pre-requisite of Ancient Runes and Magical Theory."

The time travel starts to pack stretching his arms above his head until a wonderful cracking sound echo in the tunnel. He ignores her wide eyes at the sound as he finishes placing everything back in his bag. "I took those classes already. You see I'm a time travel using a ritual from the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"...I'm going to assume this is a teenage phase and leave it at that." She says much to Draco amusement. If she didn't want to believe him then so be it. "Come along now. I'll take you to the Dining Hall for some food then off to class. You have History of Magic yes?"

He did. A perfect place to study his new drawings without anyone giving him grief over it! How lucky!

* * *

Draco hadn't realized how much History of Magic was useless in Hogwarts until he spotted his new housemates going to the back of the room to where cabinets he never paid too much attention to were placed and pulled out blankets and pillows in turns. The Hufflepuffs were organized that they created a chain of passing the correct things to the rightful owner with little trouble.

He was bombarded with the knowledge they all prepared naps for this period as Justin Finch-Fletchley offers him a spare pillow, placing the soft material in his hands with a wink. The boy then walked to a table no one using to lay on top of and promptly go to sleep after throwing a soft blanket with some kind of muggle drawing on it.

The blond watched him curl up under the blanket and thought the room was a _bit_ draft. The professor never noticed since he was dead, and cold all the time anyway, but obviously, the muggle-born wasn't used to the cold or at least didn't like it. He walked over, raising his wand silently over the boy to cast a heating charm not wanting to wake him. At once Finch-Fletchley twisted his head to look at him, with a speed that surprised Draco. Wasn't he asleep? "What did you do?"

"A heating charm. I thought you were cold."

The boy squints his eyes at him looking suspicious for a moment before flashing a toothy smile. "Thank you. It's very warm and much better than trying to use the blanket. Wish I knew this before the Winter Holidays. I hate being cold. This would be useful."

"I could teach you if you like?"

The boy jolts upwards eyes shining. "Really?"

"Yes. It's not that hard once you learn to control the heat you like to have. It takes practice but I can show you the wand movement and the spell." Draco smiles as the boy climbs off the table staring at him with eagerness to learn, to work hard that can only be in a Hufflepuff who was willing to put in the work. He gestures for the other to take a sit and launches into an explanation. He is demonstrating the wand movement, going slowly so he can point to where the magic should be traveling for the level of heat to create and he is amused by the way the boy pulls out some parchment to write down some notes when someone clears their throat.

Draco turns to find Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott standing there with sheepish smiles. "Can we join you? I'm tired of being cold in Potions."

"Of course. How much do you know about the charm?"

"Not a lot."

"That's fine. Finch-Fletchley, would you like to practice casting while I explain to them how the charm works? If you need any help let me know and remember if you feel any sort of burning in your fingertips or wrist stop at once. Unless of course, you want to burn off your eyebrows as a fashion choice, then, by all means, express yourself as you like through explosions."

The boy cracks a grin. "I'll promise I'll stop."

Draco nods once turning back to girls who are pulling out their own parchment and quills for notes and starts over. Along the way, he's grabbed the attention of every Hufflepuff in the room which in turn has the small cluster of Ravenclaws to stop their own game of table Quidditch and wander over as well. Draco has no idea how his short explanation of the heating charms somehow turns into helping everything with Charms in general but he spends two hours helping everyone as best he can and the children are glowing with excitement as they start to understand the week's lesson.

He made sure to keep the study session light, making sure to throw in some jokes and encouragement when they needed it, all the while trying to keep everyone comfortable, telling everyone to be patient with themselves as they spread around to start casting. Only Finch-Fletchley got it right but many of them managed to get the beginning of warm air and they beam under his proud smile.

They preen under his praise and his heart melts. Adorable little beasts.

No one pays any mind to Professor Binns as the ghost continues to read from the Goblin Wars battle tactics in the front.

* * *

After History of Magic, Draco realizes he feels utterly exhausted. Teaching hadn't been what exhausted him- must be that he is usually sleeping around this time. For two months that's mostly all he did- but he is a bit drain from it and he fights to keep his eyes open. The Hufflepuffs and few Ravenclaws follow behind him chatting among themselves, unaware of his state. He tries to drag himself to flying class but the moment he steps on the field, Madam Hooch takes one look at him and tells him to go back to his dorm. He wants to argue with her but he's not doing a good job of demonstrating he can use a broom when letting the thing makes his arm feel like lead.

"You know what your healer told you." Madam Hooch says crossing her arms. "You don't have to prove anything at the expense of your health. Mr. Malfoy if you aren't feeling well then you rest. Which one of you, can help Mr. Malfoy back to his dorm?"

"I'll take him" Finch-Fletchy raises his hand just as four other kids do. Hawk-eyes have singled him out however and she nods to the muggle-born who walks over to Draco with an air of smugness as the other kids grumble. He offers his arm for support but Draco shakes it away and together they go back inside.

He sighs. "I really wanted to go flying."

Finch-Fletchy shakes his head. "You look half dead on your feet. You will not be going anything that goes that high. It's not safe."

"You sound like my parents."

"Thank you."

"Pity, I was just starting to like you"

That earns him a laugh, one that is graceful and aristocratic that it reminds him the other boy is considered from the high society even if it is the muggle one as well. He must be this relaxed in Draco's presence because the other Hufflepuffs are great but they haven't been raised the same as them. The two had been raised with different sets of rules, and manners, ones that can be spotted if anyone paid attention to the way they walk. Draco could easily picture this boy among the pureblood Hires, carrying his own cane and flowing robes.

"Duckling? Duckling! Hello!" The two turns to where Fred- he can tell which twin it is, by the way, the way they speak to him. For some reason Fred is the twin who is always trying to get his attention while Geroge just seems happy to be there- is waving at them eagerly from the stairway one floor above them. George and a boy with dark skin are with him, waving as well.

"Hello, Fred." He calls up and watches the twin-beam with joy. He doesn't say it but Draco knows he likes having someone be able to tell him apart from his brother. They make a game out of it when a person can't spot the difference but he knows that deep down they like to be seen as a person of their own instead of one of the twins.

Fred bounces down the stairs towards them though his eyes narrow when they land on Finch-Fletchy. "Duckling are you skipping class? How naughty!"

Rolling his eyes Draco shakes his head. "No Madam Hooch told me to come back inside. She doesn't think I'm fit to fly."

"Are you feeling alright?" The boy's blue eyes fill with worry. "Not feeling sick are you?"

"Just a little tired is all. Thank you, Fred. Oh by the way this is my housemate Justin Fitch- Fletchy" He gestures to the boy who had stayed silent at his side just as George and the other boy walk up. He then moves his hand over the twins as the muggle-born holds out his hand for a proper shake which Fred gives if a little rough. Actually, that was really rough. The muggle shakes his hand out with a wince obviously hurting from the force that Fred put behind it. "Fitch-Fletchy, this is Fred Weasley, his brother George and I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Lee Jordan. I'm friends with these mad lads. Nice, you meet you. Fred has told me _so_ much about you little Duckling."

"All good things I hope?"

Lee Jordan grins. " _Very_ good things."

Geroge snickers at the elbow Fred throws out, nailing Lee in the side. The other boy wheezes as the air is knocked out of him but he doesn't stop wiggling his eyes brow to the frowning twin. Draco wonders what all that was about. Finch-Fletchy makes a noise of understanding, eyeing the twins with a pair of amuse black eyes but he shakes his head when Draco raises a brow at him.

"We won't keep you too long if you aren't feeling well Duckling," Fred says clearing his throat. There is a blush playing on his face that he tries to play off with a smile. "You best rest."

"Thank you, Fred. I'll see you all at dinner."

The two first years continue on their way back to the Hufflepuff dorms though Finch-Fletchy keeps shooting him looks that might mean something if Draco knew him long enough to figure out what exactly. They walked in silence until the boy escorted him to his private tunnel, by this point Draco just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep, forget figuring out the wards and his other classes.

The muggle-born seems both amuse, concern, and slightly envious. "You, Malfoy, should never be left alone for too long."

"What why?"

"It's dangerous."

"Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world."

"Not against wolves." What was it with muggle-raised and their obsession with canines? "Sleep well. I best get back to class before Madam Hooch sends me to detention. See you tonight at dinner?"

"I'll see you tonight" Draco mumbles blinking his eyes sleepily. The other boy nods his head and spins around to walk back to class. Draco watches him go, wondering how an eleven-year-old can walk more graceful than him when he should have years worth of lessons to fall back on. He huffs out a sigh and tumbles down the tunnel, bypassing his double doors a few short minutes later, and throws his bag on the floor before it. Only bothering to take off his uniform, Draco climbs into his bed with nothing but his pants and promptly falls asleep

* * *

Hours later he blinks opens his eyes, confused by how much time has passed. The never-ending sunlight doesn't really help him but with one quick Tempus lets him know he lied to Fred and Finch-Fletchy. Dinner time has long ago ended, and it was an hour past curfew, so he had not seen either of them at supper like he promised he would. Draco isn't sure how the muggle-born will react but he knows Fred will make a big deal out of nothing and somehow he will either get smothered in sweets or pranked.

He groans rubbing at his eyes, as the sunlight beam into them blinding him momentarily. He really needs to learn a way to turn that off-

wait.

"Nox!" He calls out with his wand in his hand throwing as much magic as he can into it. Nothing happens and he slumps into his pillow. Oh well, at least he tried. Draco's stomach growls then informing him he only had one meal all day and though he really doesn't feel like getting up he does need food. He climbs to his feet, with a unified yawn. He scratches his left hip, while he walks to his kitchen. He hasn't had a chance to really go through it and he is not surprised when there is no food inside the cabinets. All that he can find is the cooking equipment.

He'll either have to have his parents send him some groceries or inform the house-elves. Speaking of the house-elves Draco wonders if he could summon one of them, to get him something to eat. He doesn't know where the kitchens are, but he won't be sleeping unless he has some kind of food anyway. Not to mention he is in the mood for a nighttime stroll.

Mind made up the blond, quickly dresses and tiptoes out of the Hufflepuffs dormitories, mindful of the paths the Perfect take and careful to not use a Lumos so bright it wakes the sleeping portraits. He doesn't have the slightest clue where the Kitchens maybe but reasons it should be near the Dining Hall and off he goes. He feels himself relax as he walks, admiring the silence of the night as every hallway is deserted of life, the only sound is his footsteps and the occasional snore of some of the portraits.

It's not long before he is out of the dungeons and making his way up the stairway to the ground floor. He hasn't encounter anyone yet which is quite lucky for him, but he does peak around the corners as the main ground floor is the pathway the Slytherin Perfects take. As a past Slytherin perfect Draco knew there would be no mercy if he was caught by them.

Traveling to the Dining Hall, the young Malfoy heir begins his search by tapping on the walls near the large double doors whispering. "House-elves? Hogwarts house-elves?" every so often hoping one of them will hear him and open whatever secret door keeps the kitchens out of sight. He does this for a while until he has to admit to himself the Kitchens are not there.

Draco decides to continue his search by going right on a whim along and keeps going occasionally tapping on walls hoping to find some elf. He is on his third constant right when he hears the footsteps of someone else echoing from the hallway to his left. Not wanting to be spotted the time traveler quickly dashes for the courtyard but realizes this was a tactically since it leaves him right in the open. He throws desperate looks around, using his dim Lumos to try and light his way before his eyes catch the sight of a tower.

He runs towards it slipping inside, and climbing up quickly hoping whoever it was hadn't seen him. At the top Draco sees that he is somewhere he's never been before, curiosity getting the best of him as he forces a bit of magic into his Lumos and making it easier for him to see. There isn't much up here besides some a large portrait of a woman who is sleeping soundly. He nearly turns away when his eyes catch a horrifying sight.

There on one of the larger steps is a body. A child's body.

A curling scream is stuck in his throat, as flashes of the Battle of Hogwarts slip behind his eyes and it's only due to the soft rise and fall of the child's chest that Draco is able to pull himself together. He has to count down from one hundred, take a swing of a Calming Draught he always carried, and force himself to remember the battle won't start for another six years before he can get closer to the sleeping child. Honestly, who falls asleep in a tower instead of their dorm!?

He shakes the shoulder of the child, noticing that whoever they are, they have not gotten out of their school uniform and it's the red that lets him know it's a Gryffindor. Of course, it is. "Come on, wake up. You can't be sleeping here."

The body rolls over allowing Draco to finally catch a glimpse of who the child is. Longbottom. What is Longbottom doing in a place like this?

The boy's face scrunched up before he blinks his eyes open. He squints up at Draco with clear confusion. "Gran?"

"Afraid not."

The moment Draco speaks the boy springs away with a startled shout. He flinches back, equally started by the sudden movement, and falls on his bum. Pain flairs up his poor checks as they land on the step, causing the blond to let out a string of curses. The Gryffindor is cowering in front of him which is the only reason Draco doesn't shoot out a hex at him.

That, and well, he's is a kid, and Draco, not a monster. Not a full one anyway.

"You alright? I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." He starts standing up while rubbing at what he knows will be a bruise in a few hours. The other blond blinks wide hazel eyes at him but doesn't answer. A bit mousy this one. "I found you sleeping here and thought you needed help."

"I'm...okay," Longbottom says softly, nervously almost afraid even. Ah, he mustn't feel comfortable with a Death Eater's son nor the nephew of the woman who tortured his parents. Understandable.

"That's good. What are you going here anyway? Shouldn't you be in your dorm?" Draco asks as the boy hunches his shoulder. He flickers his eyes to the sleeping woman portrait but he only mumbles.

"I can't get into it. I forgot our password."

Wait...what? "Can't someone else let you in? Doesn't Gryffindor have any of the upper years assign to making sure you are in your room after curfew?"

Slytherin did because as much as the house like to pretend otherwise, there was always that one person who forgot the password. The snakes assign some responsibilities to the upper years that weren't Perfects and they were to make sure no one got locked out of the dorms at night along with helping with classwork every now and then.

They split this work by having one of the older students become a mentor of sorts to one of the rooms. Each dorm room from year one to four had three students living in it, then five and up only two but someone would always be aware if anyone was missing, and these were the rooms the mentors keep an eye on.

In Hufflepuff, the kids just knew where the others were at all times and had a similar system but more among the year mates making sure that no one was missing then upper years even if they didn't get along. Was that not how the other houses worked?

Longbottom bites his lip looking down in shame. "No one cares where I am."

Merlin, what the _fuck._

"Right, come on. You're sleeping in my dorm tonight." Draco says yanking the boy to his feet. He could not and will not stand there and let this young child speak in such a manner alone in an empty tower. Forget eating this was far more important. The chubby boy has no other choice but to stumble into standing, holding his school bag to his chest, most likely using the lumpy thing as a pillow.

Something hot, angry, and righteous boils in the Malfoy's stomach. No child should ever resort to this, not at Hogwarts before the war!

Draco turns around to march down the stairs hand clamp iron tight around his wrist. He ignores the other's sputtering until they break back into the courtyard. Suddenly he remembers that Longbottom is not allowed to know where Hufflepuff dorms should be but that's not about to stop him. He twists around, without warning, watching the way Longbottom flinches hard, his eyes zoning in on the red and gold tie.

"I'm going to blindfold you." He says seconds before he tugs the tie free from the sloppy knot.

The Gryffindor gapes at him utterly bewildered, "W-what?! Why!?"

"You can't see where Hufflepuff is located but I'm not letting you sleep on anything that isn't a bed. This way you won't break that...one rule. Come one, turn around so I can tie this over your eyes."

Longbottom doesn't move for a while so Draco huffs and steps around him, trying the cloth over the boy's eyes as the other practically becomes a statue. The muggle kind that can't move about. "There. Now no talking until we get to my room. The less noise the less likely someone will spot us-"

"I can't sleep in your dorm! I'll lose house points and the other will be mad-"

"You are _not_ going to sleep on a stair, in the dark in the middle of nowhere. So suck it up Longbottom and walk." He yanks on the hand in his hold and despite the boys' protest he doesn't remove the blond fold and does follow after him Though he has to hush him every once in a while, but thankfully he guilds the Gryffindor all the way back to the dungeons and through the entrance. Once they are inside the Hufflepuff common room, he orders the other to take the blindfold off.

The gasp of pure wonder that leaves Longbottom is endearing, and the way he circles around trying to see the whole room at once is endearing enough to make some of the rage inside Draco calms. "Come on, I have my own dorm down this way."

He gestures to the tunnel with the word Disable place above it. Longbottom stares at the sign with something that could be misery. "I heard you had...MDC. The rumors are true then?"

Draco shakes his head "No the Healers and my parents think that, but it's because I'm a time traveler from the future."

Something on Longbottoms face breaks and his eyes fill with tears. Alarmed Draco steps forward, not sure what he said that could cause the boy to burst into tears but he can hear the other mumbling. "He sounds like Mum..." and that is not something he is capable of dealing with. He wraps his arms around the blond child who stiffens before melting into his hold.

"It's alright. I'm here. Shhh. I'm here." He says because that's all he can say, rubbing at Longbottom's arms in the middle of a sunny room and potted plants. The boy hiccups into his shoulder, fully sobbing in a way that tells Draco he hadn't been able to in a long time. He recognizes that kind of pain. It takes a while for the other to calm down but when his sobs finally die down to sniffs, Draco pulls back.

He can tell Longbottom is embarrassed by his tears, by the way, he turns his eyes down. Careful, the time traveler reaches out and wipes a stray away, making watery hazel eyes lock on him. "It's okay to cry."

The boy's bottom lip wobbles again and Draco offers him the best warm and kind smile he can muster. He turns away to the tunnel wanting to give the boy some kind of privacy, eyeing the central of the wards key. He thinks that if he can overpower that one right in the middle of the circuit then he could allow Longbottom through. Picking up his wand he prays he got it correct from this morning and pressed the tip of it to the area he thinks it goes.

There is a moment of stillness before a burst of magic ripples across the air and he _feels_ the wards go down and mentally does a tap dance. Take that old magic! "Right, this way please."

He doesn't turn around but he can feel the Gryffindor right behind him. It's not long until they reach his double doors, and he unlocks it with his key, this time the wards not lighting up. He'll have to remember to reactivate them later on. Throwing it open he spreads his arm. "Welcome to Suit Malfoy."

"Oh." Is all Longbottom says, sounding not just physically but emotionally tired. Not only that, but he looks like he's a skip and hops away from a panic one Buzzworthy Bubble bath for him. He herds into his bathroom with the clear instructions he will be bathing, and it's rather telling how much Longbottom been through that he doesn't argue. He sets the boy up, dropping in a full new bottle of potion for him before he rushes out to find something for the other to sleep in.

Leaving him to splash about, Draco pulls out the oversized cotton bottoms and pajama top that he doesn't usually us and hopes it will work for him. He pushes the bathroom door open with one hand clamped over his eyes, not seeing a darn thing and letting the other see that as well. He places the clothes on the sink blindly calling out to the room "I left you something to wear. Join me when you are ready."

He then sets about making the bed. It's a one-person kind but with a quick low-level Engorgio has the problem fix and he can now safely put two grown adults let alone some small kids that the two are. Seeing that Longbottom hasn't come out, Draco waits for him by tucking the extra pillows behind his back and pulls out a book.

Three chapters later the bathroom door opens and finally comes out Longbottom who for once looks utterly relax. It reminds him of the future where the young boy had grown into a confident man, comfortable in his own skin and it causes a smile to grow on Draco's face. The boy hesitantly smiles back but then he stops staring at the other side of the bed that is clearly meant for him.

"Um...Malfoy..I don't...um do you expect me to sleep there?"

"Yes." He pats the bed, pulling the covers back in invitation. "I refuse to allow anything else."

Longbottom stares with an expression that was unreadable. "Why?"

"Because _I_ care where you are."

The boy's eyes widen and for one split second Draco thinks he's going start sobbing again with the glossy edge in them but he walks over and climbs into the bed without a single tear. He does turn on his side to stare at Draco though, looking confused and slightly frightened. Putting his boom on the bedtable, Draco snaps his fingers, causing the black curtains around the bed to close. He's seen them of course he has but he hadn't bothered with them and he realizes the grave mistake he made by doing so.

As soon as they seal around them the sunlight disappears and the room is plunged into darkness. Longbottom makes a small tighten whimper so Draco throws his arm around him and pulls him close. "It's okay. I'm here."

There is a moment of silence and then the boy curls into him, breathing him in and the Gryffindor finally allows his body to relax. "Thank you...thank you for everything Malfoy."

"Call me Draco." He says rubbing circles into the boys back with his other arm that he pushed under the boy's head to hold him better.

"I. ..really you want me..someone like me...thank you ...you can call me Neville."

The boy falls asleep like this, warm and safe, wrapped in the arms of someone who make sure he never spent another night like that again and Draco deems it a good night. Though why Neville keeps calling his name in his sleep with a little smile and a heavy blush confused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I love Neville and he deserves the world. I never liked him sleeping outside  
> Draco is an adult, adulting.  
> Slowly becoming everyone's favorite.  
> Love rivals? Love rivals.  
> Does Draco think he shouldn't be using things that haven't been invented yet? Nah  
> I may have let this one become self-indulgent and it got too long sorry


	9. Cheerleader Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco visits the Quidditch Pitch while a new love is gently planted before him.

Draco woke to Neville snoring softly into his neck, while his entire left arm has gone numb from the weight of the child. He isn't sure of the time but he knows it's early since his Rousing Charm hasn't gone off yet. Though that may be due to Draco not having morning classes on Wednesdays so the charms reacted accordingly. Instead of six, they would wake him at eight giving him an hour to go down for breakfast, which was nice on one hand to sleep in but on the other made him lazy to get up in the first place.

Even now he rather lay in bed than prepare for the day. He could try going back to sleep but he can already guess by the alertness he is feeling that he won't succeed at least not for another two hours of rolling around until he found a comfortable enough position where he might get a few more hours of rest. It's what he would usually do if he were alone but with Neville, he can't shift about until every inch of him sinks into the mattress and dreamless bless.

The silence of the room, with its complete darkness, is calming in a way as well as the soft sheets and warmth that he nearly doesn't want to get up.

He can only stare upwards listening to the other breath counting the seconds. He debated waking the boy but that seemed highly unnecessary. If he didn't have any classes either then Draco would just be disturbing a well-deserved rest that a growing child needed. He found Neville sleeping on a step the night before, which could have been a regular occasion for all that it boiled Draco's blood to think about.

He was going to track down Percy this very day and give the Gryfinddor Perfect a piece of his mind. Honestly to think the lions were so badly organized they completely overlooked the first-year missing from his bed was utterly inexcusable not to mention dangerous. What if Neville had wandered off into the Forbbbin Forest? What if he gotten lost inside one of Hogwart's many secret pathways? Anything could have happened to him in the time he was missing and it was unacceptable the Perfects had allowed it.

Draco will also let the Professors know of his very put upon opinion. He hadn't yelled at adults in quite a while, but it may be like riding a broom. Do it once and you can do it again any time through muscle memory. First, he will corner the Gryffindor head of the house- even if the idea of yelling at Professor Mcgonagalll did scare the daylights out of him- then he would give Severus involved, plus put a note in his next letter for his father. With the man on the school board, he may have the ability to make sure Neville never spends the night like that again as well as any child after him.

Flaunting his father's power may have left a slight ash taste in his mouth but the knowledge that it was for a good cause helps him stomach it. Besides, it may have been years since Lucius Malfoy had any real power but the young Malfoy heir very clearly remembered just how much he could get done with said power. One never forgot the way people bent backward for him while his squeaky little voice threatens to let his father hear about whatever displeased him.

Harry Potter was the first person who didn't blink at the threat, even the Weasleys family made a face because they knew just how below Arthur was to his father in the ministry and how difficult he could make his everyday life. Draco thinks his father had a direct hand in cutting Arthur's pay right around the year Percy started school and when the redhead family really started to struggle.

He knows Bill and Charlie Weasley may not have been the richest kids around but the two brothers were able to buy new wands and clothes compare to Ron who had to get hand-me-downs as by the time the youngest brother's turn arrived to head to Hogwarts the family had gone through nearly all their reserves just to keep everyone feed. He used to laugh at that. Draco would think about the taunts he would throw at Ron, knowing what had lead to the poverty the boy grew up with, during the years Draco struggled to make ends meet due to the Ministry cutting his vault access for the five years he was on probation.

No one would hire him, not with the mark on his arm, and he would go to bed with his stomach growling wondering if it was worth paying the rent instead of buying some extra bread. In all honesty, it was pretty clear why Arthur Weasley despised Lucius so, and why his father's taunts of the man not making enough to buy his daughter her supplies hurt so much. The very man who took away the means to provide for the family mocked him over it.

The only real question was why didn't Arthur hit him harder that day in the book store. If Draco had been shoot back to that day he would have been cheering the red head man on- before getting him off his parent because new awareness of poverty didn't mean Draco didn't adore and love his father. He should tell him that in the next letter he sends home. He couldn't think of saying it face to face but...well after his father was locked away Draco lost the chance to really tell him, didn't he?

He should make sure the blond man at least knew that if everything went south again. If his plan of getting his family away from the war didn't work and he lost it all again he wanted Lucius to have a letter with the words "I love you Father" printed in his son's handwriting.

Thinking about the promised letter Draco realizes he hadn't written to his parents the day before. He hadn't promised to write every day- having to strong-arm them into excepting that he would be sending letters every so often- but he did want to let them know how his first day went. The fact he needed to have them send tables and extra potion making supplies could be a good reason to get up and write it now. If he sent his owl before heading to breakfast it would arrive at his manor within two hours.

Knowing his mother was going through a strangely clingy stage she would most likely try to reply by lunchtime which would mean she would have his father read his letter as soon as it arrived instead of at the end of the dad by the bed's candlelight like his father preferred. He may have his potion labs by later afternoon if he hurried.

Carefully he eases the boy off of him not wanting to wake him but wanting to get started as soon as possible. Once Neville's head was settled on one of the many pillows Draco sleeps with, he carefully wiggled his way to the edge of the bed hoping his slow movements cause fewer ripples on the mattress- he'll request his feather mattress from home as well in his letter. Why not enjoy all the comfort his fortune had to offer while he still had it?- holding his breath as Neville stirred slightly but resettled again quickly.

Letting go of the breath he was holding Draco, shimmies down to the floor, pressing his heels carefully into the ground then tiptoeing towards the sitting room. He wishes the dorm had a separate room so he could close a door and not wake the child with the noise but alas that wasn't possible here. He just has to be careful with his actions until he wakes Neville later.

Carefully he sits down on the low coffee table folding his legs under him. He tugs his bag towards him, having decided this will be its designated area until he either bought a coat rack or found somewhere better. Retrieving a quill and parchment he settles down to write to his parents making sure to address his mother first as his owl- who his mother hatched and personally trained as someone who majored in Care for Magical Creatures tend to do. He started off by giving a brief summary of his class schedule and his day back at school. He knew they would have already heard of him not being allowed to participate in flying as his professor was most likely order to report any complications his "illness" had on him but he chose to gloss over that and the fact he skipped breakfast.

No need to further worry them.

Moving away from that, he speaks about teaching the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws with great enthusiasm. The more ink he places on the parchment, the more excited he starts to feel. The way most of them were so close to casting the heating charm after an hour and half of instruction time with him has him bursting with a ridiculous amount of pride and it furthers reminds him teaching really was a profession he wanted to go into.

He hopes they pick up on that. The last time around his mother had been on the fence by his choice in career. She asked him often if a researcher position wasn't something he much rather prefers. (That pays better Darling. Please think what's better for you first)

Then Draco gets to the part of the letter where he requests objects for his dorm. He could just say "Send me nice things" which is what the real eleven-year-old version would say but Draco doesn't want them to think he was only writing to ask for things. He instead gently introduces the topic by explaining how bare his dorm really is. Not a lie at all.

Draco hadn't had a chance to really organize his room yet. The House-elves unpacked for him, placing the items in neat locations but he preferred to have certain things in certain places. The room was nice of course but it was obviously set up for practically instead of living in. The dorm overall was rather sparse beside the furniture and his school supplies. It felt more like a room in an inn than his own space but Draco had already decided he would remedy that in the near future.

He really hopes he can paint the walls white and pearl but if all-out failed he could just put the years of Malfoy inter design to good use and throw something together. If he is correct in his assumption that he would not be having roommates in the near future he thinks it would be alright to personalize this place as his home away from home exactly to his tastes.

He adds in the necessary items he'll need for his potions lab, groceries for his dorm, and upon second thought decides to ask for some journals to write in. He'll love to continue making History of Magic into a productive time for his year mates, so he decided he'll just consider that his own touring period. Draco was already drawing up lesson plans for his classmates to follow. He wanted multiple journals to dedicate each one to a certain subject and nothing would make him happier if his parents could do so for him.

He may have come off as a bit too childlike but he like his letter overall and signed off as "Future Professor D. Malfoy" adding an extra flair to the D and Y in his name for the fun of it.

Once done he casts a quick Tempus surprise to see it's eight in the morning. He had thought he had woken extremely early but he actually sleeps in more than usual by an hour. Even if he didn't like getting up Draco usually rose at seven, though he thinks it may have been the fact he had a guest last night that help him find better rest. Draco always did sleep better when he had someone next to him.

Speaking of his guest Draco will give the Gryffindor child thirty more minutes to sleep before he would force him to get up. He isn't sure if Neville has class this early but he does know a lot of his fellow Hufflepuffs don't for sure. For a house that had consistent sunlight, the badgers were mostly night owls, coming to life at a late afternoon hour then an early morning one. He noticed when he was first sorted that most of them tried to avoid morning classes if they could help.

Which meant the window to sneak Neville out of the Common Room was getting smaller by the minute. He knew thirty minutes was still a risk and off itself but he thinks it would be worth it if only due to allowing the child with obvious signs of anxiety a few minutes of peaceful sleep.

Though getting caught and costing his house who knew how many points if not a full risk of suspension may also not the best for a child with that particular disability too...

Dang, now he just felt bad that no matter what he does he honestly thinks Neville will have a hard with the aftermath of last night. Draco leans back on his hands staring up at the ceiling wondering what he could do to help ease the boy. Besides Buzzworthy Bubbles, the young time travel couldn't think of anything that might be able to help him, at least now without throwing both of them in a lot of legal hot water. He's not a trained mind healer so he can't really issue any sort of treatment on his own. He also doesn't want to risk making things worse.

 _I do have some bottles left over. I can give him those to use when he feels overwhelmed but Neville needs a long-term treatment plan._ Draco thinks while rolling his neck to work out some tight muscles there. George of the future made multiple statements that his self-care campaign was a tool to help with the trauma but never to rely on his creations only. He strongly urged everyone to seek professional help and Draco would think the man that created the potion would know that his Buzzworthy Bubbles is good support but not the answer to anxiety, depression or panic attacks.

_I have some basic training but really most of what I know to do is how to spot the signs in my students so I can properly report them to Magical Child Services. The system which Granger hasn't had a chance to reform yet means everything I know may not even work. I'll have to ask Godfather later. He may know what to do._

The problem still laid in how Neville would get more bottles. Draco wouldn't mind making them for him but what would happen when Draco had to flee the country? He wouldn't be around for the war, not if his plans went smoothly, but that would mean leaving a young boy on the crust of manhood behind in the middle of a bloody battle knowing that he was the one to introduce him to the one thing that could help him control his emotions in troubling times and force the boy to wait till another young man driven by grief re-creates it.

It just didn't sit right with him. Thinking it over, Draco looks down at the letter waiting to dry to his parents the words Professor D. Malfoy jumping out at him with how large he wrote the signature. Suddenly a brilliant idea springs to his mind, as the answer comes so clearly it was almost as if divine intervention just accord.

After all, give a starving man some vegetables and you feed him once, but give the man seedings you can feed him for life. Picking up a fresh piece of parchment, Draco quickly got to work, careful not to smudge the ink in his haste. He made sure to write the potion recipe the same way he used to take potion notes: first by writing out the materials, then the purpose of the potion, warnings to watch out for when brewing in case of danger, and finally the steps.

Most potions books taught the concept in a more abstract way, often overly complicated or going into further details than necessary of the ingredients. Draco never learned like that, he much preferred the way Severus privately taught him which was more similar to what a cooking recipe may look like. Potter may not have dedicated his future life to the educational field but the Savior of the Wizarding world had strong opinions on how to better the system.

He was the one to push for new teaching methods and had spurred a contest to get the public's attention. It was Draco's essay on changing the way potions as well as Transfiguration by using more of a step by step program that won him the right to this whole mess. Potter had adored his piece reading it entirely to the skeptical crowd on the day they announced the winner, even adding his own testimony that he took only got good at potions because he happened to come across a used textbook with easier to understand instructions in the margins.

He claims that there may have been lots of students which could have fallen through the cracks, who could have been just as brilliant but being tested the wrong way. Potter believed they could reach out to those children now if they reform the way Hogwarts taught. His testimony had so moved Draco, he actually teared up and a tear may have rolled down his face as he was given the letter which would allow him to enter the wards of the chosen one for his thesis paper. The one which would have allowed him to work on making Potter's dream of reform a reality.

Ironic no?

After finishing the recipe, Draco gently sets it aside to let it dry, happy penmanship is as perfect as ever and hopefully simple for a child to follow but not too simple it wouldn't be taken as an insult to Neville's intelligence.

It was good timing because just as he set aside the recipe to dry, there was a rustling from his bed. Standing up from his sitting position, Draco is in prime position to see Neville shift around on the bed obviously on the brick of waking. One child hand reaches out to the other side where it comes in contact with the bedding instead of a warm body, which prompts the Gryffindor to rip his eyes open. Neville sits up abruptly swinging his head wildly around the room - most likely forgetting his setting and finding himself worried, not that Draco couldn't blame him- but seems to calm upon spotting Draco gently waving at him

Slow movements as to not scare him again.

"Good morning Neville."

The boy gives him a delayed blink looking daze for a second before he breaks into a small shy smile. "Morning Draco."

"Did you sleep well?" He asks walking into the bathroom and getting the bottles of potions. He hears the other follow him to the door watching Draco's every move.

"I did! It was the best sleep I ever had. I fell asleep right away...usually I'm too scared of the dark to really rest but last night was...the bath really helped. Thank you for letting me um stay here and bath in that purple stuff." The boy is rather awkward, isn't he? No matter he'll get used to Draco soon enough as the young Malfoy does not plan on leaving him alone any time soon.

"Truly? I'm glad to hear that." Twisting around in his direction the blond holds the bottles up with a warm smile. "I'll go ahead and pack these for you."

Neville looks like he's about to burst into tears again. Draco panics once more, and it's only through explaining what the potion is that he manages to avoid a full-blown sob. The Gryffindor listens to him with utter fascination, clapping his hands by the end of the short lesson, watching with wide awe-filled eyes as Draco goes through the explanation. It was always cute to see kids get so excited.

The Malfoy then sets him to freshen up with a spare toothbrush, while he drains the tub that now has the expired potion remains. He is aware of Neville's eyes never leaving his form for too long but he acts like he isn't aware. He steps back into his room where the Gryffindors clothes have thankfully been cleaned and folded for him by the house elves that must have gone through the room while the two had been sleeping and offers them to Neville who had just finished washing his face. The boy changes behind the closed bathroom door but he talks to Draco through the wood with genuine praise for being a potion prodigy.

The child is under the misconception Draco invented the Buzzworthy Bubble potion no matter how much the blond tries to correct him but eventually they get through the morning.

He does look too awestruck when Draco hands over the parchment he prepared for him, holding that and the bags with his new Buzzworthy Bubbles bottles to his chest as if though he was bestowed a gift from a god to his chest.

"How can you possibly trust me with an original potion recipe? This could make you rich! Er richer than you already are I mean. Draco, I can't have this." He kept trying to give them back as Draco carefully lead them down the tunnel, and ran him through the common room with a blindfold again blindly trusting that the Hufflepuff would lead him. His consent chatter had his guide's teeth on edge because anyone could hear him!

Thank the Family Magic there really was no one in the common room which the pair sprinted across to get out the open as soon as possible. The two ran until they came to a safe place for Neville to take off his tie and once again hold out the bag Draco gifted him with. There was a stubborn tilt to his mouth that paid homage to the Longbottom of the future. "I really must insist you take this back."

"Neville please, I want you to have them"

"But it's _wrong!"_ The boy all but shouted. "You made this. That makes it Malfoy's invention and it would be wrong to take advantage of a family's inventions! Especially when their heir is-!"

Draco raises a brow at the way he cuts off looking horrified. "When their heir is dying? That what you were going to say?"

"Draco...I..."

The Hufflepuff waves his hand. "Don't panic Neville. I'm not really dying. See there was a misunderstanding with my core producing too much magic but not because of MDC. I am producing the healthy amount of a full-grown adult because I am a time traveler. I'm actually twenty-five stuffed into an eleven-year-old body due to a messed up Black Family ritual."

The expression on Neville's face is utterly unreadable, as his brown eyes dull with some a bone-chilling helplessness that Draco felt goosebumps rise all over his arms. The boy's mouth open but whatever the Gryfindor was going to say is lost to an excited cry of the Hufflepuff's name.

"Draco! Draco, good morning" Theo says running towards them from the direction he knows the dungeons lay, waving his hand in an elegant way that speaks of his status. He's carrying a large water jug that is cradled in his other arm, the liquid swinging side to side he could hire it even if he couldn't see it. He is panting slightly having been running towards them at full speed. Draco does a double-take at the Slytherin's outfit: A Quidditch Uniform. Well, well look who went and broke Potter's record?

"Good morning Theo." He says warmly which causes a wide smile to break on the slightly winded boy. "I'm guessing by your attire congratulations is in order?"

Theo's entire face flushes red but he doesn't stop smiling as he puffs out his chest slightly. He has never seen the pureblood in either of his timelines look so animated, so pleased to be alive. It warms Draco's heart. "I took your advice to try out and made Reserve Seeker. I won't be able to play any games until next year but I get to practice with the team until then. I'm actually on my way now. If you want...you can come with me?"

Draco tilts his head. "I don't think the team would appreciate spies. I am a Hufflepuff now."

"They won't mind! Just as long you aren't on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team is all they really care about." Theo takes a step towards him and by doing so he is now able to see Neville who up until then had been hidden from view due to a pillar. He stops dead in his tracks eyeing the Gryffindor with frosty eyes, as every trace of emotion is whipped from his face, locked behind an iron-clad door every high society pureblood is known for.

Neville for his part looks like he's about to puke by the stoic expression now being aimed at him so Draco quickly steps forward. "Theo I like you to meet Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is Theodore Nott."

"Pleasure, Longbottom" Theo says evenly. Its tone of voice isn't exactly biting but it is off. The blond has no idea what it meant exactly.

"Too me- I mean-me too. It's a pleasure for me too." Neville stammered, wringing his hands around the bag he was trying to give back to Draco. Theo's eyes turn appraisive watching the nervous movement with an oddly considering look in his eyes. He stepped closer which caused the Gryffindor to flinch. That has Theo quickly back away his teeth biting his lower lip as he watched the way Neville relaxed the more steps he took from him.

It brought him closer to Draco who was swinging his head between the two boys with disbelief. Now there is a pair Draco would have never considered a possibility, much less a couple but judging by the infatuation that was slowly bleeding to life in Theo's face there may be a possible future there. Who knew?

"I wouldn't mind Longbottom joining us," Theo says at last addressing Draco but keeping his eyes on Neville who perks up in surprise. Right at this time Neville didn't have that many friends either did he? "If you both want I'm heading over there now."

"I...are you sure Nott?" The hesitation in Neville's voice doesn't hide the sheer desire to go. To be included. "People will laugh at you for being seen with me...I'm practically a Squib..."

Draco frowns stepping around Theo to place a hand on the young Gryffindor's shoulder "They're all idiots Neville. Don't listen to anything they say. Besides your like us in that regard you know?"

"What?"

"Both Theo and I are hated for who our parents are. That's something out of our control. Just like the amount of magic you have is out of yours." Draco explains carefully searching for a way to help ease the boy's pain. He knows he's been bullied nearly all his life- Draco had been one of the people who bullied him- and there isn't a possible way to make them all just stop. But if he could provide a safe place for Neville to go, then it would be a good first step. "Us hated kids got to stick together don't we?"

"Yes. Forever and ever" Theo says stepping between and offering the stun Neville a soft smile. Aw young love, so sweet in its innocence. "What do you say, Longbottom? Come to my practice?"

Neville stares at them for a long moment before shyly looking down and nodding his head. The two other pureblood glance at each other cooing with their eyes as they lead the Gryffindor down to the corridors. Nothing is said on the way but Draco couldn't help but notice how the Quidditch player made sure to slow down so Neville was never left behind and keep glancing at the Gryffindor from the corner of his eye.

He fought to keep the smirk off his face. The trio takes a detour at the Owlary since it's on the way for Draco to send his letter home, then they all head over to the Quidditch pitch.

Theo races off to his practice, handing the jug of water to his teammates when they ask and watching them play the formation for a while. Draco and Neville find a nice sunny spot in the Slytherin bleachers watching the team go through the drills, occasionally waving at Theo when the boy glanced their way.

Neville couldn't keep his eyes off the Slytherin who zipped back and forth refilling everyone's water bottles or raced to retrieve the flying balls that went out of bounce. . Draco was going to tease him over it- not too much less the poor lad thought he was mocking him until he whispered. "I think Nott is less of a reserve seeker and more of the team's glorified water boy. That's...I don't like that."

"Hmm?" Draco asked confused on why that could possibly be a problem "That's what a reserve player practically is. They don't actually get to practice until the end of the year really since they pretty much just watch the formations. The real team members can't afford to have their skill rust by allowing them to take up the pitch space if they aren't even going to play the games."

Neville pursed his lips. "That's not what Gyffiondor does. They just have the reserve players practice on the other side of the pitch and the other two houses do too. Slytherins are so mean."

Draco certainly didn't know that. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh"

"G-Go Nott! Show them what you can do!" Neville suddenly shouts surprising the Malfoy heir by the fact he raised his voice on his own. Though he seems to regret it immediately when Theo returns the cheer by raising his jug at him and smiling. Draco can practically feel Neville melting next to him.

not wanting the boy to have another panic attack for being the only one cheering on the reserve seeker Draco cups his hands and shouts "Go, Theo, go!"

There is an awkward pause between them where Draco ponders what kind of chants would be appropriate for someone who is only refilling water bottles until a shout from the players grabs their attention. The team captain, Marcus Flint, had spotted them and had gathered nearly the whole team near their sit. Neville immediately cowered trying to hide behind Draco, while the players hovered around them with sharp smiles. "Lookie here boys! Nott got himself some pretty little cheerleaders."

The team snickers mockingly while forming a half-circle around the first years. The Slytherin in question turn red but it was hard to tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

Draco knew what Flint was trying to do and immediately spoke up. The best defense against taunts is not giving the reaction they are expecting after all. He offers the captain a wide uncaring smile "Thank you. I'm glad my cheer was considered good enough to be mistaken as a cheerleader."

Flint looks delighted by the backtalk. Draco remembers he never cared someone who would just roll over and take whatever shit he was spewing. It was one of the reasons they got along so well in the first timeline. "Isn't he _cute_?"

"He's the cutest," Theo growls as if daring any of them to disagree with him. He's all but baring his teeth at the active team even though they are all much bigger and stronger than he. Draco's smile turns into a grin watching the way the older boys are now reevaluating Theo. The first year doesn't know it but he just earned a notch of respect from everyone on a broom. The Slytherin team was notorious for dirty underhand tactics so they all valued someone who wasn't afraid of challenging authority and getting the repercussions of it.

After all, their plays tended to hurt the other team's players but it was a double-edged sword since the Slytherins also took unnecessary hits as well.

"You know what? I see it. They are very cute cheerleaders. Nicely done Nott." Adrian Pucey said. Not surprising as he was notoriously less vicious than most of the players. He gives Theo a wink that has the boy's ears turning red, though he offers the older boy a grateful smile. The team takes that as a sign to ease up on the first years, as Pucey has a lot of power in the Slytherin hierarchy simply because he is rather charming and rose through the ladder. He's not at the top but he is up there and that means his approval just gave protection to Theo.

"Don't distract my players and don't you dare try to sell out our drills brats. Enjoy the show" Flint says jerking his head back to the field. The males all tilt their brooms flying away until only Theo remains, hovering before the pair with a sheepish expression on his face

"Sorry about-"

"Nott! Get over here! You're taking the head of Spear Formation! I don't have all day!" Flint shouts shocking everyone on the field except for Neville who isn't aware of what a big deal letting the reserve play in a practice. As it were Theo had frozen in shock on his broom, staring back at the field with wide eyes.

"What are you waiting for kid? Get over here!" Pucey calls joyfully and Theo drops the jug. Thankfully Draco catches it so it doesn't shatter on the ground as the boy rushes over. He fumbles a bit in the formation but it's clear he got skill as they go through the drill three times and Neville comes to life cheering his little heart out each time Theo does the dive that Spear Formation is famous for in the Slytherin playbook.

Theo looks to be glowing.

It's all so sweet that Draco ignores the fact he's starving, wishing he could go grab a coffee or something from the Dining Hall as the practice continues. Ten minutes later a breeze starts to pick up, chilling everyone with the gripping cold of early spring. At least he can cast a heating charm on himself and Neville. He thinks it through a little before carefully aiming for the flyers, shooting long-distance charms.

He nailed Miles Bletchley first who stopped inside his hoops once the warmth over his skin, shielding him from the cold. He threw his head back laughing so loudly everyone halts in their tracks. Draco takes this chance to hit four more as Bletchley loudly proclaims. "Those cheerleaders are really useful. Nicely done Nott!"

After that, the practice goes well until the end and for once Theo is included by everyone on the team even Terence Higgs, the active seeker. Draco's heart swells as the young first-year thrives under all their attention, so happy to have his Slytherin housemates finally acknowledge his existence. A stark difference to the original timeline where no one would so much as look in Theo's direction until the very end where he chooses illegal time travel to spend his days. Where no one else bothered to even show up to his hearing.

Who knew playing a sport would lead to this?

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't as eventful. Although the three do make their way back to the dining hall, after waiting for Theo to shower. The three split ways each sitting at different house tables for Theo was lead away by Pucey who may have taken a liking to the young man. If Draco remembered anything from his days in Slytherin, then Theo just found himself a mentor.

Neville joined Draco at the Hufflepuff table where Finch-Fletchy merely gave the blond a raised brow before allowing the Gryiddor to join them. He did whisper to Draco that he needed to stop gathering so many wolves around him but otherwise seemed unbothered by the nervous Gryffindor's presence. The group of three ate their breakfast chitchatting about various plants Neville found interesting while Finch-Fletchy revealed his muggle family had a large hand in selling expensive muggle wines and that he grew up running through the family's large grapevine fields.

Classes were boring for Draco, who struggled to stay awake through most of the lectures of things he already knew. He pushed himself to get through it, occasionally splashing water onto his face between his lessons. Neville stuck to his side as long as he could, though it was very limited since Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors don't share that many classes.

He did learn from the shy boy at lunch that did get to spend a lot of time with Theo who was in most of his classes. There was a bright spot of the day where he did find the Gryffindors Perfects to yell at, tugging Neville along so he could get his justice at the mistreatment. Percy seemed especially ashamed out of all of them and he swore to Draco he would make a headcount from now on to make sure Neville never spent a night outside again.

Professor McGonagall took his complaints very personally, offering the startled first year an apology for not being aware of him having not just spending last night outside but multiple occasions. Draco hadn't been aware of that, but it seemed since the beginning of the year Neville had struggled to remember the password and had grown accustomed to camping out. The woman had pursed her lips before offering fifty points for his bravery and as a proper apology.

The day's dullness tried him out to the point he chooses to take his dinner back to his dorm. Usually, students weren't allowed to take food out of the Dining Hall but one look at the school's only case of MDC, had the professors bending the rules a little for him. Professor Sprout personally helped transfigured a napkin into a tray that she stacked with plates and carried it back for him. He would have been offended she wouldn't let Draco do the lifting if he wasn't struggling to keep his eyes open.

She walks him all the way to the entrance of his tunnel and he has to be the one to finish the journal on his own.

His body felt surprisingly fatigued from the long day of not taking any naps. So exhausted was he, Draco nearly missed the stack boxes in his room until he nearly tripped over one. Surprised he found a letter attached to the very first one, his mother's handwriting proclaiming she had the house elves hunt down every empty writing book available in the manor for him. She sent them earlier than his other requested objects since they were easier to package.

Draco grinned at her words, carefully opening the box to see all the different sizes and colors of journals laying within. He picked up the very first one, a small simple black leather book, wore out and easy to hold. It is not something he would expect at his childhood home pre-war, since it lakes the wealth his family adores to flaunt. He flips over but sees no other writing besides a tiny nearly faded plaque.

A yawn escapes him then and Draco decides it's better to head off to bed. He'll explore the other books in the morning and write his mother back then too. The Hufflepuff isn't able to bring himself to finish reading her lengthy letter let alone pen a reply. He tucks the black book under his arm, and carefully stores away his food. Once that's done he only wastes the time it takes to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas before he is shimmering under the sheets of his bed. Draco places the journal on his bed stand where the sunlight causes the plaque to glim ever so slightly.

He leans over squinting at the words.

T. M Riddle.

Where has he seen that before? A nagging feeling pulls at the back of his mind but nothing stands out to him why the engravement should be important. Draco resolves it's another thing he can worry about in the morning. Spelling his bed curtains close, he settles into his pillow and dozing off almost as soon as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget that polyamory is normal in the wizarding world. Theo is very aware of that.  
> The biggest flex? Bring your two crushes to sports practice and show them off. It will get you respect from the boys  
> Neville is just really happy to be included.  
> Theo has a type.  
> Has anyone noticed the ripples Draco has caused yet? The repercussions he has unleashed? Here is a hint, Tom was mentioned before.  
> Ma ha ha danger is near.  
> Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't get the ending scene how I liked it.


End file.
